


Zatrzymać Apokalipsę

by patusinka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 37,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/pseuds/patusinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oryginał pracy nie ma tytułu ani podziału na rozdziały, a całość jest za długa, aby wrzucać ją na raz, dlatego spróbuję podzielić to na 3 części.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28789) by Camui Zuuki & dream_0f_flight. 



> Oryginał pracy nie ma tytułu ani podziału na rozdziały, a całość jest za długa, aby wrzucać ją na raz, dlatego spróbuję podzielić to na 3 części.

\- Jesteś pewien, że dobrze przeprowadziłeś rytuał? – głos Deana Winchestera pełen był nudy i irytacji. Minęły już całe godziny, odkąd on i Bobby Singer pokryli drewniane ściany opuszczonej stodoły wszystkimi świętymi symbolami, jakie znali, i przygotowali się do powitania dowolnej istoty, która by się pojawiła, w możliwie najmniej uprzejmy sposób. Bobby przewrócił oczami, a Dean parsknął śmiechem. – Przepraszam… trochę wrażliwy, co?  
Zupełnie, jakby ktoś… coś czekało na tę właśnie chwilę, ściany zaczęły się trząść, a dach zagrzechotał niby targany huraganem. Złapawszy strzelby załadowane pociskami z solą, zeskoczyli z metalowych skrzyń, na których siedzieli, i rozejrzeli się wokół z nerwowym oczekiwaniem.  
\- Pobożne życzenie, ale może to tylko wiatr – powiedział Dean, nawet w połowie nie wierząc we własne słowa. A potem rozpętało się piekło. Kilka lamp pod sufitem eksplodowało, a iskry posypały się na obu mężczyzn, którzy instynktownie unieśli ramiona, by zakryć sobie twarze. Wrota stodoły stanęły otworem, bez wysiłku gruchocząc solidną, drewnianą, blokującą je sztabę, i światło zalało spore pomieszczenie. Bobby odwrócił wzrok, zaciskając powieki, ale Dean nie mógł. Było tam coś… nie potrafił tego określić… głos… obcy, a jednak w jakiś sposób znajomy… wołał jego imię i Dean przymknął oczy, próbując zlokalizować źródło dziwnego dźwięku… A potem wszystko poczerniało. Dean opadł na kolana, zakrywając sobie oczy. Z jego ust dobył się bolesny krzyk, ponieważ oczy płonęły mu jak ogniem. Słyszał, jak Bobby krzyczał jego imię, wyczuł jego dłoń na swoim ramieniu i poczuł iskry wciąż padające mu na skórę. Ale nie widział. Ani. Jednej. Cholernej. Rzeczy.

Światło przybladło równie szybko, jak się pojawiło, zostawiając ich we względnej ciemności. Teraz Bobby klęczał przy Deanie, trzymając mu jedną dłoń na ramieniu, a drugą ściskając strzelbę, szeroko otwierając oczy w zmieszaniu, przerażeniu i zmartwieniu.  
\- DEAN!... Chryste, chłopcze, nic ci nie jest? Co to, do cholery, było za światło…  
Bobby ścisnął ramię Deana, gdy wrota stodoły otwarły się, a drewno eksplodowało na tysiąc suchych fragmentów z dźwiękiem przypominającym brzęczenie tysiąca pszczół zmieszanym z okropnym trzaskiem. Dean usłyszał, jak Bobby sapnął i mocniej ścisnął go za ramię, gdy jakaś postać powoli weszła do środka. Kroki były lekkie, sądząc po dźwięku były to albo buty sportowe, albo jakieś eleganckie, ale osoba, która weszła, nie wydała żadnego dźwięku. Bobby wstał nerwowo i stawił czoła intruzowi, który ledwo sekundy wcześniej sprawił, że ważące 300 funtów drewno wybuchło, jakby było zaledwie wykałaczką. Wypalił ze strzelby, ale kroki zbliżały się dalej. Bobby stęknął, wystrzelił ponownie i zaklął pod nosem, ponieważ drugi strzał okazał się jeszcze mniej skuteczny od pierwszego.  
Mężczyzna zbliżał się do nich obu, najwyraźniej obojętny na dwa strzały ze strzelby oraz wszystkie pieczęcie, jakie z takim wysiłkiem wymalowali na ścianach, sklepieniu i podłodze… W tej chwili Bobby był już przerażony, więc wziął od Deana nóż na demony i wbił go w pierś mężczyzny. Lśniące, niebieskie oczy spojrzały najpierw na Bobby`ego, potem na nóż z intensywną ciekawością, reszta twarzy pozostała obojętna. Bobby zatoczył się w tył, a dech mu zaparło.  
\- Dean, dzieciaku, musisz się stąd wydo…  
Bobby nie skończył zdania, a oczy uciekły mu w tył głowy, gdy mężczyzna zrobił dwa szybkie kroki do przodu i dotknął jego czoła. Bobby nieprzytomny padł na ziemię. Mężczyzna odwrócił się, patrząc na Deana, i ukląkł, a wielkie czarne cienie wybuchły z jego pleców i zakryły ściany oraz sklepienie; z jego palców, którymi dotknął czoła Deana, strzeliło światło. Rozsadzający mu czaszkę ból głowy oraz oczu rozpłynął się w nicość i Deanowi została tylko ciemność – pomimo faktu, że jego zielone oczy wciąż były otwarte… to na niczym się nie skupiały.  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na Deana, powoli marszcząc brew. Dotyk powinien był zadziałać, ten człowiek powinien był znowu być w stanie widzieć; pomimo, iż na ułamek sekundy ujrzał jego łaskę, dotyk powinien był zadziałać.  
„Więc czemu się nie udało?”, zastanowił się Castiel, patrząc z zaskoczeniem na mężczyznę siedzącego przed nim na podłodze. Znał tego mężczyznę, widział go i dotykał wcześniej, ale wciąż czuł się dziwnie, zwracając się do ludzi po imieniu, kiedy więc to słowo padło mu z ust, wydawało się obce, chociaż znał je na wylot.  
\- …Dean.

Dean wzdrygnął się pod dotykiem chłodnych palców na czole i wycofał się czując przerażającą, niezrozumiałą panikę. Wtedy nieznajomy się odezwał, wypowiadając jego imię najosobliwszym głosem, jaki Dean w życiu słyszał, i mężczyzna uderzył plecami o jedną ze ścian stodoły.  
\- Bobby?! Bobby??? - Dean nie przejmował się tym, że w jego głosie słychać było wyraźny strach. Uniósł dłoń do twarzy, zacisnął powieki i potarł je, po czym otwarł znowu. Nic. Czuł drżenie w całym ciele, twarz mu płonęła, a ręce pokrywał lodowato zimny pot. Nic… nic nie widział… - Kim ty, kurwa, jesteś…

Castiel zmarszczył się, patrząc, jak Dean wycofał się i uderzył o ścianę. Uniósł brwi, kiedy sobie uświadomił, iż ten ludzki mężczyzna przed nim nic nie widział. Przez głowę przebiegły mu myśli i sekundę później zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu – pojawił się przed Deanem i Bobbym, zanim przyjął Jimmy`ego, naczynie, które obecnie zamieszkiwał. Było to wyjątkowo niefortunne zdarzenie. Kiedy odezwał się ponownie, głos miał cichszy, być może po to, by uspokoić przerażonego człowieka.  
\- Jestem tym, który złapał cię mocno i ocalił od zguby - Castiel wstał, nieznacznie unosząc skrzydła, po czym dotarło do niego, że Dean nie mógł widzieć tego imponującego pokazu. Zmarszczył się i zwinął je, a świst i nieznaczny prąd powietrzny uderzyły Deana w policzki, przynosząc ze sobą zapach deszczu w powietrzu i słońca jednocześnie. Anioł jeszcze mocniej ściągnął brwi, gapiąc się na Deana, mężczyznę, którego ocalił z piekła niecały miesiąc wcześniej. Bóg tak rozkazał, a Castiel posłuchał, jak zwykle. Spoglądał na Deana przez kolejną sekundę. – Musimy porozmawiać, Dean – powiedział powoli.

Dean parsknął pozbawionym radości śmiechem, jednocześnie próbując stanąć na trzęsących się nogach. Wciąż za cholerę nic nie widział, ale zgadywał, skąd dobiegał ten mroczny głos, więc spojrzał – z irytacją i gniewem, jak miał nadzieję – w tym właśnie ogólnym kierunku.  
\- Nie rozmawiam z tobą – powiedział, wyciągając dłoń, dopóki nie natrafiła na szorstki materiał, i zacisnął na nim palce, odpychając stworzenie od siebie. – Nie obchodzi mnie to, czego chcesz. Ty mi to zrobiłeś! – teraz już wrzeszczał, panika ogarnęła całe jego jestestwo. Był zdezorientowany, zmieszany i, kurwa, przerażony. To mógł być po prostu koniec wszystkiego…

Castiel zatoczył się do tyłu po tym, jak Dean go pchnął, ale dość łatwo się pozbierał. Ściągnął brwi na widok wrzeszczącego mężczyzny, gdzieś w głowie pojawiło mu się zdanie „nie wiedzą, co czynią”, i odetchnął ze spokojem, zanim odezwał się znowu.  
\- Tak… jest to niefortunny efekt ujrzenia mojej prawdziwej postaci. Ty.. i ta kobieta wcześniej, oboje ujrzeliście moją prawdziwą postać. Może być dla ludzi przytłaczająca, podobnie, jak mój głos – Castiel poruszył się nieznacznie, zerkając na mężczyznę przed sobą. Wyrwawszy go z piekła jedną ręką, na wieki naznaczywszy Deana swoim znakiem, Castiel naprawdę czuł związek z Deanem. Nawet, jeśli w tej akurat chwili wszystko przysłaniały gniew i strach Deana, czego Castiel był ostro świadom.

Dean zamrugał, ale był to zwyczajny nawyk, który nie miał żadnego wpływu na jego wzrok.  
\- Niefortunny efekt… czego? – pokręcił głową, marszcząc się, i przygryzł sobie wargę. – Więc mówisz, że jakieś… durne światło wypaliło mi oczy?!  
Ponownie uniósł dłonie do oczu, delikatnie dotykając sobie policzków, potem powiek… drgnął, gdy musnął palcami gałki oczne. One wciąż tam były… on był tylko… tylko, kurwa, ślepy.

Castiel spojrzał w ziemię, po czym odezwał się ponownie, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w jakiś punkt podłogi.  
\- Innymi słowy mówiąc… tak – postąpił krok do przodu, bliżej Deana, w jego przestrzeń osobistą, i zagapił się na twarz mężczyzny, jego piegi, pełne usta i poszukujące czegoś zielone oczy. – Jestem aniołem Pańskim. Ocaliłem cię od zatracenia na rozkaz mego Ojca. Ty… jesteś ważny, Dean. Jest praca do wykonania.

Przez chwilę Dean trwał jak zamrożony w miejscu, próbując przetworzyć słowa mężczyzny. Anioł… cholerny, jak Boga kocham – okej, może to nie najszczęśliwszy dobór słów – ANIOŁ?! Przełknął z trudem, szukając odpowiednich słów, bo naprawdę… co można było powiedzieć skrzydlatemu słudze niebios?!  
\- Nic nie będę dla was robił – powiedział wreszcie, upartym, zadziornym głosem. Z wahaniem zrobił krok do przodu, szukając stopą bezpiecznego gruntu, potem kolejny, i jeszcze jeden, aż wreszcie ponownie wpadł na drugiego mężczyznę. Złapał go za poły kurtki… płaszcza… nieważne, i przyciągnął bliżej do siebie. – Zabiłeś mojego przyjaciela – powiedział, a w głosie dźwięczało mu poczucie winy, żal i nienawiść – wypaliłeś mi wzrok… i oczekujesz, że ci pomogę?

Castiel pozwolił, by Dean przyciągnął go bliżej, gapiąc się w oczy, które go nie widziały; widział tylko swoje odbicie w źrenicach, które nieustannie zmieniały rozmiar, niezdolne skupić się na czymkolwiek.   
\- …Zabiłeś… Dean, on nie jest martwy. On śpi – przechylił głowę na bok, obserwując reakcję Deana, wściekle wydęte usta, zmarszczone brwi, to, jak jego dłonie mocno zacisnęły mu się na płaszczu. Wciąż jednak Castiel nie odsunął się ani nie chwycił Deana za ręce, aby poluzować ten chwyt. - …Przykro mi z powodu twojej utraty wzroku. Ale czekają na nas ważniejsze sprawy. Musimy powstrzymać Lilith.  
Popatrzył na Deana z ciekawością, jakiej nie czuł już od jakiegoś czasu, przynajmniej nie od kiedy pamiętał – od kiedy był zaledwie żółtodziobem stojącym na brzegu ogromnego jeziora i gapiącym się na szarą rybę. Castiel wyobraził sobie, że gdyby chciał pójść z tą ciekawością dalej, to zostałby wyłajany, zupełnie, jak ostatnim razem. Nie za bardzo mu się uśmiechało doświadczać tego ponownie. Więc nie uniósł dłoni ani nie dotknął tego człowieka przed sobą, tak, jak chciał, i być może było to tylko naleganie jego naczynia, albo więź, jaka, jak wiedział, łączyła go z Deanem, co sprawiało, że zapragnął zetrzeć ten grymas z jego twarzy – ale, jak już powiedział, czekały na nich ważniejsze sprawy.

Dean ponownie pokręcił głową i puścił drugiego mężczyznę, stękając z frustracją.  
\- Czemu anioł miałby… ratować mnie z piekła? – zapytał cichym, pogardliwym głosem. – Co dobrego mogę zrobić, co? Teraz, kiedy mi to zrobiłeś… - zatoczył się kilka kroków w tył, potem klęknął, macając dłońmi po ziemi. Ostre odłamki szkła i drewna przecięły mu skórę, od czego się skrzywił. Odnalazł ciało Bobby`ego kilka metrów dalej i podpełzł do niego. Wymacał jego puls, po czym westchnął z ulgą, kiedy poczuł krew pulsującą równym rytmem w ciele starszego mężczyzny.

Castiel patrzył na pełznącego w milczeniu Deana i ściągnął brwi na widok jego rozciętych dłoni. Anioł podszedł bliżej i ukląkł obok Deana; dotknął dłonią jego czoła i ponownie zaleczył rany.  
\- …Nie jestem pewien, Dean – była to wystarczająco szczera odpowiedź – bez wzroku Dean nie byłby efektywnym łowcą. Polegał na nim bardziej, niż na innych zmysłach, a Castiel musiał znaleźć sposób na jego uleczenie, jeśli Dean miał zapobiec otwarciu innych pieczęci. – To kłopotliwe, że nie mogę wyleczyć tego obrażenia. Będę musiał w tej sprawie z… kimś pomówić – ostrożnie dobierał słowa i ponownie spojrzał na Deana; niebieskie oczy bez mrugnięcia przyglądały się spiętej postaci.

\- Nie… nie dotykaj mnie! – sapnął Dean, kiedy ponownie poczuł na sobie opuszki palców anioła. Poczuł, jak rozcięcia na dłoniach mu się zagoiły, poczuł, że zniknęła krew, a ból ustąpił, ale zostały gniew, strach i nienawiść. – Nie chcę o tym słyszeć… o niczym! – pochylił się i potrząsnął Bobbym, próbując go obudzić, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że anioł musiał zrobić coś więcej, niż tylko pozbawić go przytomności. – Obudź go – zażądał – albo przysięgam, że znajdę sposób, by cię wykończyć! – wiedział, że nawet w przybliżeniu nie robił wrażenia ani nie przerażał, ale był zdesperowany… więc zrobił to, w czym był najlepszy, i ukrył swój strach za wielkimi słowami i zadziornym nastawieniem.

Castiel zamrugał słysząc groźbę Deana, wiedząc, że nie było możliwości, by niewidomy mężczyzna go skrzywdził, ale westchnął i pokiwał głową.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz – powiedział cicho. Dotknął łagodnie czoła Bobby`ego i starszy mężczyzna obudził się natychmiast, gapiąc się w jasne, niebieskie oczy. – Witaj, Bobby.  
Oczy niemal wyskoczyły Bobby`emu z orbit; usiadł i z przerażonym okrzykiem odsunął się od anioła, zanim Castiel zdołał powiedzieć coś więcej.  
\- Czym ty, do DIABŁA, jesteś?  
\- Jestem aniołem Pańskim.  
Bobby zerknął kolejno to na Castiela, to na Deana, i z powrotem na tego pierwszego, po czym zaczął oddychać trochę lżej. Anioł?... cóż, to przynajmniej wyjaśniało, czemu diabelska pułapka nie zadziałała. I wiedział, że na starość nie rdzewiał. Bobby spojrzał na Deana jeszcze raz, zauważył jego poszukujące oczy i prędko sobie uświadomił, że coś było z chłopakiem nie tak.  
\- Coś ty zrobił Deanowi?  
Castiel westchnął, krzywiąc się lekko. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie byłby w stanie zbyć tego kolejnym „czekają na nas ważniejsze sprawy”, więc po prostu powtórzył wszystko to, co powiedział Deanowi kilka minut wcześniej. Kiedy mówił, Bobby uspokoił się znacznie, ale wciąż miał otwarte dłonie, i w trakcie tego monologu rozejrzał się po dostępnej w pomieszczeniu broni. Były tam wyłącznie załadowane solą strzelby i nóż, który, jak już wiedział, nie działał, zważywszy na to, że wciąż tkwił głęboko w piersi anioła. Castiel zerknął w dół, gdy wzrok Bobby`ego zatrzymał się na jego piersi, i przerwał swe wyjaśnienia.  
\- Och.  
Wyciągnął sobie nóż z piersi i upuścił go na posadzkę; łoskot zabrzmiał głośno w nieoczekiwanie cichej stodole.

\- Chodźmy – warknął Dean do Bobby`ego, nie czekając, by anioł powiedział coś więcej. Skończył z tym, skończył z tym pierzastym bydlakiem, który tylko brał i brał i wciąż oczekiwał jego pomocy.  
Bobby pomógł mu wstać, ale Dean odtrącił jego ręce i słuchając jego kroków powoli wyszedł za nim ze stodoły, prosto w zimną, ciemną noc. Nie zatrzymał się, nie odwrócił, by coś powiedzieć. Nie było nic więcej do powiedzenia.  
„Zniszczyłeś mi życie. Nigdy więcej się do mnie nie zbliżaj”, pomyślał Dean z goryczą, ładując się na siedzenie pasażera swojej dziecinki. Serce ścisnęło mu się boleśnie, kiedy Bobby odpalił silnik i wyjechał Impalą ze żwirowanego parkingu przed tą fatalną stodołą…

Kiedy Dean wyszedł, twarz Castiela powoli przeszła z obojętnej w głęboki grymas; oczy płonęły mu wściekłością. Dłonie ściskały mu się w gniewie, ale zanim mógł podążyć za Deanem, został wciągnięty do nieba.  
Do czasu swego powrotu tydzień później otrzymał instrukcje, by być w stosunku do Deana tak wybaczającym, jak to było tylko możliwe – Niebo potrzebowało łowcy, a to Castiel był tym, który popełnił błąd skutkujący ślepotą Deana. Łaska była czymś potężnym, a jeśli pozostawała poza kontrolą, jak to się Castielowi udało, mogła spowodować trochę szkód – jak to teraz Dean wiedział z pierwszej ręki. Była to jego wina, więc musiał się dostosować. Musiał się zorientować na własną rękę, jak przywrócić Deanowi wzrok, ponieważ jeszcze żaden anioł nie zdołał odwrócić tak poważnych szkód, nie bez pomocy Boga. Zaś Bóg nie odpowiadał w tej chwili na modlitwy Castiela.   
Dean był sam w pokoju u Bobby`ego, kiedy Castiel przybył go odwiedzić. Miękki trzepot skrzydeł był jedynym, co pozwoliło mężczyźnie odgadnąć, że nie był sam, zanim Castiel się nie odezwał.  
\- Witaj, Dean – przemówił neutralnym tonem.

Dean zerwał się, słysząc nagły dźwięk i ten szorstki głos tak blisko ucha, w tym samym pokoju. Odwrócił głowę w stronę, z której zdawał się dobiegać, a twarz wykrzywiła mu się gniewem.  
\- O co chodzi tym razem? – rzucił ze złością. – Przyszedłeś mi zabrać również mój głos? Albo słuch? – zaśmiał się z goryczą i uniósł głowę, gapiąc się, nieświadomie, prosto w oczy Castiela. – Wiesz co? Po prostu mnie zabij…

Castiela szybko ogarnął gniew, ale powstrzymał go na tyle, by odezwać się ze spokojem, zamiast podnieść Deana, rzucić go na ścianę i kazać mu słuchać, ponieważ musiał słuchać. Losy świata od tego zależały.  
\- Wolałbyś, Dean, bym zostawił cię w piekle?  
Słowa były ostre i Castiel był świadom tego, że mogły przywołać jakieś paskudne wspomnienia, ale musiał to zrobić. Dean musiał przestać się nad sobą użalać, musiał z nim współpracować. Świat nie mógł czekać na to, by on doszedł ze sobą do ładu, a Castiel wiedział, że Lilith nie poczeka – wiedział, że wykorzysta ona możliwości, jakie dawały jej gniew i niechęć Deana.  
Castiel gapił się w niewidzące oczy mężczyzny i coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie czuł, zafalowało w nim dzięki bliskości człowieka, z którym był tak silnie związany. Emocja? Castiel zdławił ją kolejnym grymasem. Nie miał na to czasu.

Dean zawahał się przez chwilę, a wspomnienia czerwieni, czerni i lśniącego srebra zderzały mu się w głowie, zanim odzyskał zdolność mowy.  
\- Grozisz mi? – zapytał żartobliwym, kpiącym tonem. – Przetrwałem tam na dole czterdzieści lat… i nie prosiłem o twoją tak zwaną pomoc, aniele, więc… nic dla ciebie nie zrobię!

Castiel westchnął ze słyszalną frustracją.  
\- Cały świat, Dean, zależy od tego, czy pieczęcie nie zostaną złamane. Twoi przyjaciele, twój brat… wszyscy na tym świecie zależą od ciebie. Ja… ja nie mogę zrobić tego sam – w głosie Castiela brzmiało napięcie, wręcz zmartwienie. Tak bardzo chciał dotrzeć do Deana, sięgnąć przez gniew i ból do serca, o którym wiedział, że tam było, serca i duszy, które poczuł, kiedy złapał Deana za biceps, chwycił go mocno i siłą wyciągnął z piekła. Usiadł przy Deanie na łóżku, a rama nieznacznie zaskrzypiała pod jego ciężarem. – Dean… Proszę – rozbrzmiały miękkie słowa, wypowiedziane głębokim, już nie tak szorstkim głosem, tuż przy nim.

Dean poruszył się nieznacznie, gdy anioł usiadł obok niego i gdy mężczyzna poczuł jego ciepło – ciepło jego naczynia – tuż przy sobie. W jakiś sposób gniew ustąpił na chwilę i Dean opuścił głowę na pierś, niewidzącymi oczami gapiąc się na podłogę.  
\- Castiel, tak? – spytał cicho, wzdychając w poczuciu porażki. – Czego chcesz, Castiel? Co niby mógłbym zrobić dla anioła?

Castiel poczuł w sobie jakiś trzepot, kolejną emocję. Nadzieję? Czy to właśnie tak ludzie nazywali to coś, co powoli w nim narastało?... Wydawało się to być dobrym określeniem. Nadzieja.  
\- …Pieczęci nie wolno złamać, Dean. Nie możemy dopuścić, by ona otwarła je wszystkie… Jeśli Lilith tego dokona, będzie to oznaczać koniec świata. Ty i Sam… Bóg poinstruował mnie, iż wy dwaj jesteście kluczami, że to wy macie to powstrzymać. Wierzę, że to jest prawda – Castiel wyciągnął rękę, chcąc dotknąć Deana, ale zatrzymał się w samą porę, tylko ciepło jego dłoni promieniowało Deanowi na twarz. Anioł wycofał dłoń i położył z powrotem na swoich kolanach. - …Zaczniemy od jutra. Pewna pieczęć zostanie złamana, jeśli tego nie powstrzymamy.

Dean przygryzł sobie usta, słuchając słów Castiela i z całych sił próbując zrozumieć, próbując znaleźć w nich prawdę lub nadzieję. Nie udało mu się.  
\- Castiel, ja nie widzę… dopilnowałeś tego… Nigdy już nie będę taki sam, już nigdy nie będę łowcą. Sam, Bobby… czemu z nimi nie porozmawiasz?

\- Ponieważ to musisz być ty, Dean – anioł gwałtownie wstał, odchrząknął i wsadził ręce w kieszenie. - …Nie ma innego sposobu.  
Castiel rozmyślał nad sposobami uleczenia wzroku Deana i przysiągł spędzić każdą chwilę, której z nim nie spędzał, na wymyśleniu czegoś – musiało się w końcu udać. Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że ten błąd, ta porażka, miałyby na zawsze odebrać mężczyźnie wzrok.

„To musisz być ty, Dean”  
Słowa Castiela nawet dwa tygodnie później odbijały mu się echem w głowie, kiedy Dean leżał pod Impalą, brudny i spocony, wodząc dłońmi po dobrze sobie znanej ramie z precyzją i miłością. Jak dotąd nic dla anioła nie zrobił, chociaż Castiel pokazywał się niemal co dnia, składając raporty o coraz większej ilości złamanych pieczęci.  
„Nie mogę”, powiedział Dean, „i nie pomogę”, a Castiel pytał wciąż od nowa.  
Koniec końców Sam pierwszy raz spotkał cichego anioła i – będąc emocjonalnym świrem – natychmiast zgodził się pomóc w ratowaniu pieczęci. Wobec czego ostatnimi czasy Dean trzymał się z tyłu, pracując nad Impalą lub robiąc coś w domu Bobby`ego, robiąc cokolwiek w zakresie swych ograniczonych możliwości. Teraz było to łatwiejsze. Oczywiście, że było, skoro wreszcie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że musiał do tego przywyknąć. Castiel już kilka razy próbował go uleczyć i Dean naprawdę nie oczekiwał, że cokolwiek się wydarzy, gdy tylko czuł znajomy dotyk zimnych palców na skroni. Za każdym razem czuł ciepło, bezpieczeństwo i… miłość… ale to uczucie ustępowało, gdy tylko sobie uświadamiał, że wysiłki Castiela znowu okazały się bezowocne.  
Wyciągnął dłoń, macając nią w poszukiwaniu klucza w nieodległym pudle z narzędziami, kiedy poczuł zimne palce na swoich i natychmiast odsunął rękę.  
\- Castiel, do cholery – zaklął, ponownie sięgając po klucz, by dalej pracować nad Impalą. – Nie mógłbyś chociaż ostrzec?

Castiel zatrzymał się i odsunął dłoń, a lekko zmarszczone brwi zdradzały trzepotanie jakiejś niestabilnej emocji w sercu. Rozczarowania.  
\- …Przepraszam, Dean. Wciąż zapominam, że nie wyczuwasz mnie tak, jak ja ciebie.  
Urwał; powietrze było ciężkie od napięcia, gdy Castiel po prostu patrzył na mężczyznę tak, jak to robił już od tygodni. Często myślał, że Dean był świadom jego obecności, ale niczego nie mówił – po prostu dalej robił to, co akurat robił, co zazwyczaj oznaczało rzeczy równie przyziemne, jak teraz, jak naprawianie swego ukochanego samochodu. Castiel nie rozumiał jego przywiązania do tej maszyny, ale z drugiej strony, inne anioły nie rozumiały przywiązania Castiela do tego człowieka.  
„Odmawia ci pomocy, kiedy to on zaczął te wszystkie kłopoty, Castielu!”  
„Jestem tego świadom.”  
„A mimo to nadal masz do niego słabość?... Skłonność twego naczynia do ludzkich emocji nie jest dobra.”  
„Jestem tego świadom.”  
Rozmowy zawsze przebiegały tak samo – obwinianie o złamanie pieczęci, podniesione głosy i gniewne trzepotanie skrzydeł. Castiel zaczynał nie lubić powrotów do domu; czuł się w dużej mierze tak, jak wtedy, gdy był młodszy – najłatwiej określić to tak, że był wtedy nastolatkiem. Nigdy nie był naprawdę buntowniczy, ale teraz powoli i pewnie zmierzał w tym kierunku. Stwierdził, że naprawdę podobał mu się czas spędzany z ludźmi; z Bobbym i Samem łatwo było przebywać, mieli odpowiednio na podorędziu gburowatą radę, bystry umysł oraz uśmiech i chęć do pomocy. Ale czas spędzony z Deanem liczył się najbardziej, nawet, jeśli bardzo rzadko udawało mu się naprawdę z nim pogadać. Przez większość czasu Castiel po prostu siedział w milczeniu, nawet, gdy Dean już wiedział, że on tam był, mając nadzieję, że w jakiś sposób Dean zmieniłby zdanie.  
\- …Wiesz, Dean, o co zamierzam poprosić.

Dean westchnął słysząc niezmienny, denerwująco spokojny głos, ale postanowił na razie ignorować niewypowiedziane pytanie i wypełzł spod samochodu. Znał już drogę powrotną ze złomowiska do kuchni Bobby`ego; po cichu liczył kroki. Sięgnął do lodówki, otwarł ją i wyjął z niej dwa lodowato zimne piwa. Gdy już je otwarł, zwrócił się w stronę Castiela, pociągnął łyk ze swojej butelki i gestem nakazał aniołowi wziąć od niego drugą. Zajęło to parę sekund i Dean już zaczął się wycofywać, kiedy zimne palce anioła dotknęły jego własnych, niemal z wahaniem biorąc butelkę. Było intensywnie jak zawsze; miękki dotyk dłoni drugiego mężczyzny posyłał mu dreszcze po kręgosłupie i jak zwykle Dean powtarzał sobie, że to było dziwne i przerażające i tylko dlatego, że taki był, kurwa, wkurzony na to stworzenie.  
\- Do teraz powinieneś się już zorientować, że nie dam ci tego, czego chcesz – powiedział wreszcie, odkładając butelkę i wierzchem ramienia wycierając sobie usta, nieświadom tego, że ubrudził sobie policzek ciemnym smarem.

Castiel zerknął na butelkę i z wahaniem zrobił łyka, smakując płyn, jaki wlewał się do ust jego naczynia – był zimny i miał smak, który jego podniebienie rozpoznało jako dobry, choć on nigdy wcześniej go nie próbował. Przynajmniej Castiel nie, choć sądząc po reakcjach jego ciała, Jimmy owszem.  
\- …Dziękuję, Dean – Castiel wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął policzka Deana swą chłodną dłonią, ponownie naruszając jego przestrzeń osobistą. - …Masz tam brud – łagodnie przesunął kciukiem po tym miejscu i zauważył, że oleista maź nie chciała zejść, w zamian za to brudząc mu palec. Castiel zmarszczył się i podszedł do zlewu, gdzie wziął papierowy ręcznik i zmoczył. Wiedział, że Dean nienawidził jego dotyku, i na myśl o tym coś w środku skręciło mu się i zabolało. Nie lubił tego uczucia. Wiedział też, że nie był w stanie się powstrzymać, że korzystał z każdej możliwości, aby dotknąć Deana, jego twarzy, jego rąk, jego ramion; wszystko, byle tylko złapać kontakt, by poczuć to dziwne drżenie w brzuchu. Castiel jeszcze nie umiał nazwać tych uczuć, ale wiedział, że były to uczucia, a zatem nie powinien ich doznawać. Ale chociaż były kłopotliwe, to zarazem radosne, przypominały mu o jego pierwszym locie.

Dean drgnął, gdy Castiel dotknął jego policzka, ale nie odsunął się. Może i przez większość czasu był w stosunku do anioła bezczelny i niegrzeczny, ale wciąż odczuwał pewien respekt, gdy Castiel podchodził bliżej niego, rozmawiał z nim, dotykał go – to ostatnie z dnia na dzień zdarzało się coraz częściej. Gdy tylko anioł się odwrócił, Dean zrobił to samo i przeszedł do salonu, praktycznie uciekając, zanim Castiel miał okazję dalej rozprowadzać mu brud na policzku. Wziął z poręczy stary ręcznik i jak umiał, wytarł sobie brud z twarzy. Słyszał idącego za nim Castiela, poczuł, jak anioł stanął za kanapą, patrząc na niego, ale Dean nie zareagował, nie dał mu tej satysfakcji uznania jego obecności. Włączył telewizor i zaczął skakać po kanałach, dopóki nie znalazł komentowanego kanału sportowego, ponieważ to mu musiało obecnie wystarczać. Dean pamiętał baseball i piłkę nożną, więc nawet, jeśli nie widział graczy, jeśli nie mógł śledzić lotu piłki, to cieszył się słuchając o tym, wyobrażając sobie ruchy i tok gry na podstawie komentarza. Czuł, jak siedzenie przy nim ugięło się. Castiel musnął go kolanem i Dean stęknął cicho.  
\- Słuchaj – możesz zostać, wypij swoje piwo, obejrzyj cholerny mecz, nie obchodzi mnie to – ale ja nie zmienię zdania.

\- Powiedz, proszę, Samowi, że go szukam. Mam więcej informacji w sprawie kolejnej pieczęci.  
Jego głos był głęboki i szorstki, ale było w nim coś, czego Dean za bardzo nie potrafił umiejscowić. Smutek? Nie, to było coś innego, coś delikatniejszego. Oddech, który Dean poczuł na policzku, niósł ze sobą zapach piwa i czegoś jeszcze – zapach deszczu, niczym burza na horyzoncie. Zanim jednak mężczyzna zdołał odpowiedzieć, rozległ się ten charakterystyczny trzepot skrzydeł i Castiel zniknął znowu, równie szybko, jak się pojawił.

Sam przez większość czasu był teraz nieobecny. Czasami Bobby zostawał w domu mówiąc, że musiał coś posprawdzać, przejrzeć podania i opowieści, ale Dean wiedział, że Sam prosił go o opiekę nad nim. Złościł się z tego powodu, ale niewiele mógł zrobić. To nie tak, że Sam chciał go wkurzyć, po prostu troszczył się o niego, chciał się upewnić, że Deanowi nic nie będzie, podczas gdy on ruszy w teren, ryzykując życiem. Oczywiście Dean był tym jeszcze bardziej wkurzony, czuł się bezużyteczny, zupełnie, jakby przeszkadzał bratu i Bobby`emu, wstrzymywał ich powstrzymywał ich przed robieniem czegoś ważnego. Był w stosunku do starszego mężczyzny jeszcze bardziej szorstki, niż przedtem, warczał praktycznie na wszystko, co tamten mówił lub o co pytał, i wkrótce Bobby zaczął się wycofywać, co jakiś czas robiąc mu kanapkę, ale nie mówiąc ani słowa, dopóki Dean nie zaczynał mówić pierwszy.  
Minęły już cztery miesiące od czasu powrotu Deana z piekła. Castiel wciąż przybywał niemal każdego dnia i wciąż prosił, a Dean wciąż mu odmawiał.   
Był zimny styczniowy wieczór i Dean leżał na kanapie, nie robiąc nic. Dom był pusty, ponieważ Sam i Bobby wyjechali na ponad tydzień, by ratować jakąś pieczęć w Idaho. Dean wciąż się nie przejmował. Wiedział, że powinien, wiedział, że gdyby miał wzrok, to najprawdopodobniej by się przejął. Ale jakoś utrata wzroku wszystko zmieniła. Było czymś okrutnym co noc stawiać czoła wspomnieniom z piekła nie będąc nawet w stanie zastąpić tych obrazów nowymi wspomnieniami, nowymi scenami, śmiejącym się Samem, Bobbym klepiącym go po ramieniu, nieskończonym niebem nad głową i wijącą się drogą przed sobą, kiedy jechał Impalą.

Rozległ się miękki szum skrzydeł i skrzypienie podłogi, kiedy wszedł Castiel. Anioł odchrząknął lekko, mając nadzieję zawiadomić Deana o swej obecności, zanim tamten zdążyłby się znowu na niego rozzłościć za najście.  
\- Dean, Sam i Bobby zapobiegli złamaniu kolejnej pieczęci… - Castiel podszedł bliżej, aż wreszcie stanął przy kanapie, niedaleko od głowy Deana. Dean wciąż nie ocieplił swego stosunku do niego, pomimo wszelkich wysiłków anioła. Castiel był tym, który przychodził tam każdego dnia i rozmawiał z Deanem, nawet, jeśli była to rozmowa o niczym. To on sięgał po rozmaite rzeczy, kiedy Dean nie mógł sięgnąć, odsuwał mu z drogi krzesła i kawałki metalu na złomowisku, kiedy mężczyzna szedł. Castiel uznał, że przynajmniej tyle mógł zrobić, zważywszy, co przez nieuwagę zabrał Deanowi. Ale był zdeterminowany naprawić ten błąd i wyprostować to, co się skrzywiło. - …i możliwe, że znalazłem sposób na to, by przywrócić ci wzrok.  
Castiel spędzał każdą chwilę każdego dnia, w której nie ratował pieczęci z Samem i Bobbym czy rozmawiał z Deanem, próbując go wyrwać z mroku, na szukaniu odpowiedzi. Odwiedził każdego znanego sobie anioła oraz paru, których nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał, rozmawiał z demonami i potworami, bez przerwy modlił się do swego ojca. A mimo to nikt nie umiał mu nic powiedzieć. Musiał znaleźć odpowiedź na własną rękę.   
Przyszła do niego, kiedy siedział na jednym ze szczytów Himalajów, próbując zrozumieć, jak świat mógł być jednocześnie tak piękny i tak okrutny – aby dać mu widoki tych pasm górskich, pięknych i nieskazitelnych, a do tego emocje, które go miażdżyły, paliły i dziabały, emocje, które odczuwał, gdy tylko był przy Deanie. Castiel wciąż tego nie rozumiał, nie wiedział, czemu przy Deanie czuł się w taki sposób, za każdym razem, gdy mężczyzna oddychał czy wzdychał, czy marszczył się, czy też okazjonalne uśmiechał z jakiegoś powodu. Jednak zawsze był to zbolały uśmiech i Castiel czuł się z tego powodu chory. Czuł w stosunku do łowcy coś, czego nie powinien, i inni zauważali to coraz bardziej. Wobec tego coraz więcej czasu spędzał na ziemi, włócząc się, patrząc, szukając odpowiedzi.  
Kiedy ją znalazł, uderzyła go mocno, niczym piorun prosto w mózg. Była wystarczająco prosta – łaska Castiela była tym, co wypaliło Deanowi wzrok, ale również to jej używał do leczenia jego obrażeń, choć w bardzo rozcieńczonej postaci. Może, tylko może, mógłby znaleźć sposób na jej użycie celem przywrócenia Deanowi wzroku. Musiał spróbować, za bardzo bolało patrzenie na cierpienie mężczyzny, który powoli i pewnie okrywał się goryczą, niechęcią i płonącym gniewem niby kokonem. Castiel patrzył Deanowi w twarz, a w sercu pojawiła mu się nadzieja, że może to spotka się z pozytywną reakcją.

Ale Dean nie odczuwał już żadnego optymizmu, więc rzucił Castielowi niechętne, jak miał nadzieję, spojrzenie i poruszył się na kanapie, odwracając się na lewo, z dala od anioła.  
\- A co konkretnie każe ci myśleć, że tym razem mógłbyś zrobić coś innego, niż dotknąć mnie i wprawić w zakłopotanie?  
Wiedział, że był nieuprzejmy, kurwa, wręcz oschły. Ale choć wreszcie zrozumiał i uwierzył, że Castiel żałował tego, co mu zrobił, choć wiedział, że anioł próbował jedynie mu pomóc, to Dean nie zamierzał ustąpić, nie zamierzał pokazać, jak bardzo go to jednocześnie cieszyło i przerażało.

Castiel skulił się, jak gdyby Dean go uderzył. Odsunął się od kanapy i przełknął gulę, która nagle pojawiła mu się w gardle. Słowa Deana miały na niego coraz większy wpływ i Castiel coraz bardziej pragnął pomóc. Anioł milczał, milczał tak długo, że Dean zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie odszedł – ale nie było słychać szumu skrzydeł. Castiel poruszył się lekko i odwrócił, po czym podszedł do okna i zagapił na martwy trawnik oraz pół tuzina samochodów czekających na naprawę, rdzewiejących i starzejących się. „Jak Dean”, pomyślał i spojrzał przez ramię na niegdyś dumnego i okrutnego łowcę, teraz zredukowanego do zgorzkniałego człowieka pełnego żółci. „Ja to zrobiłem”, pomyślał znowu i jego niebieskie oczy zaszły wilgocią; doznanie było dziwne i nieprzyjemne. Dotknął swych oczu i odkrył na palcach coś mokrego; sam ten pomysł był trochę przerażający. Castiel wiedział, czym były łzy, po prostu nigdy osobiście ich nie doświadczył. Słowa Deana sprawiały ból, cięły, jak gdyby łowca dzierżył nóż i każdym wyrazem wbijał się w anioła coraz głębiej.  
„wprawić w zakłopotanie”  
Castiel wprawił Deana w zakłopotanie. W ogóle nie przyniósł mu ulgi w cierpieniu. Jego obecność przysparzała mu tylko więcej bólu, a Dean na to nie zasługiwał. Po 10 minutach ciszy Castiel wreszcie podszedł ponownie do mężczyzny i jeszcze raz odchrząknął.  
\- …Wymyślę, jak cię uleczyć… do tego czasu cię opuszczę – spojrzał na Deana, żałując, że nie mógł spojrzeć w te zielone oczy i że one nie mogły odwzajemnić się tym samym. Odepchnął tę myśl na bok. – Nie życzę sobie wprawiać cię w zakłopotanie, Dean. To nie tego chcę.

Dean nie spodziewał się, że jego słowa będą miały taką siłę rażenia. Gdy tylko skończył, zapadła cisza i mężczyzna natychmiast pojął, że coś było nie tak. Pożałował – bardziej niż czegokolwiek – że nie mógł widzieć, że nie mógł widzieć, gdzie stał Castiel i co sprawiły jego gorzkie słowa. Kiedy po pełnych 10 minutach anioł przemówił ponownie, Dean zdziwił się lekko, zaskoczony nagłą stanowczością w jego głosie. Brzmiała obiecująco, przepraszająco – i była pełna poczucia winy i wstydu. I jakimś sposobem Dean czuł się teraz jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie, wiedząc, że to przez niego ta dumna istota czuła żal.  
\- Ja.. no wiesz, Cas, nie miałem dokładnie tego na myśli… - powiedział cicho i uświadomił sobie, że użył wobec anioła ksywki, gdy już było za późno. Poruszył się trochę sztywno, usiadł i pochylił się, opierając sobie głowę na rękach i gapiąc się w nicość. – Wiem, że próbujesz, jasne? Ale nic nie możesz zrobić… i… nie spodziewam się, że cokolwiek dla mnie zrobisz…

Castiel zamrugał słysząc ksywkę i z zaciekawieniem przechylił głowę na bok. „Cas”. Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie skrócił mu imienia. To było interesujące uczucie, być w ten sposób nazwanym innym imieniem. Castiel zawahał się na chwilę, po czym zrobił krok naprzód i ukląkł przed Deanem, po czym ujął jego dłonie w swoje.  
\- Wciąż jednak zrobię wszystko, co będę mógł.  
Jego głos był równie stabilny, co ręce, ale w przeciwieństwie do nich ciepły, stanowczy i pełen determinacji. Castiel wierzył, że uda mu się to naprawić, więc zamierzał to zrobić. Nie planował rozczarować Deana w tej kwestii, ponieważ nie mógł. To nie wchodziło w grę, nie, jeśli chodziło o Deana, ponieważ Dean był wyjątkowy. Wiedział to od chwili, w której go dotknął, tam, w czeluściach piekła, i wyciągnął. Castiel dotknął duszy Deana i zobaczył wszystko, i nie znalazł nic, co uznałby za nieatrakcyjne. Pragnął ujrzeć szczęśliwego Deana. Tylko tyle wiedział.

Dean poczuł gorąco na twarzy, gdy Castiel wziął go za rękę. Nie wiedział, co robić, nie mógł się zmusić do tego, by wyrwać ręce z miękkiego uścisku lub by odepchnąć Castiela. W gardle mu nagle bardzo zaschło i przestał dbać o utrzymywanie dystansu czy szorstkiego tonu w stosunku do anioła. Ponieważ to było zbyt dobre, by temu zaprzeczać. Ostatnimi czasy Sam i Bobby dotykali go rzadko, obawiając się go rozzłościć czy zakłopotać, i Dean był za to wdzięczny. Tylko w tych rzadkich chwilach, kiedy Castiel muskał palcami jego dłonie czy sięgał do ramienia, na którym w opalonej skórze widniał wypalony odcisk jego dłoni, Dean czuł ciepło wlewające mu się do żył i uświadamiał sobie, że tak naprawdę to tęsknił za dotykaniem i byciem dotykanym. Odetchnął głęboko, lekko ścisnął ręce Castiela i wreszcie się odsunął.  
\- Wiem – sapnął, oblizując się i opuszczając głowę, czując się obserwowanym i wydanym na pastwę przeszywającego spojrzenia anioła. – Dzięki, Cas…

Castiel kiwnął głową i urwał, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Dean nie widział.  
\- Nie ma za co, Dean.  
Dało się słyszeć skrzypienie podłogi, gdy Castiel wstał, a potem szum, a potem anioł zniknął i Dean znowu został sam.  
Minął tydzień i Dean nie dostał od Castiela żadnej wiadomości. Trzeciego dnia wrócili Sam i Bobby i dom nie był już dłużej cichy i pusty, ale anioł wciąż nie wracał. Sam zirytował się nieco na Deana, gdy tylko brat mu wyznał, że Castiel nie zamierzał wracać go widywać, dopóki „nie znajdzie lekarstwa”. Ponieważ równie mocno, jak Dean przyznawał, że Castiela nie lubił, tak Sam przyznawał, że lubił.  
\- Dean, to jest anioł, jak mogłeś to zrobić? Wiem, że nienawidzisz go za to… co… co ci zrobił.. ale to wciąż jest anioł. Próbuje ocalić świat. Czemu musisz być takim dupkiem?  
Był to pierwszy raz, że Sam go tak nazwał, od czasu, gdy Dean został oślepiony, pierwszy raz się wściekł i odezwał do Deana tak, jak kiedyś.

Choć było to niespodziewane, Dean poczuł ulgę. Uniósł brew, a usta zadrgały mu w lekkim uśmiechu.   
\- Nie prosiłem go, by to zrobił, Sammy – powiedział cicho i spokojnie, ale słyszał, jak zirytowany i rozzłoszczony brat krążył po salonie. – Wiem, że nie ma szans, bym kiedykolwiek mógł znów widzieć i… jest w porządku… to znaczy, ja tego, kurwa, nienawidzę, ale nic z tym nie mogę zrobić… - odchrząknął, oparł się o kuchenną ladę i przeczesał dłonią swoje krótkie, brązowe włosy. – Najwyraźniej to Cas nie może tego zaakceptować…

Sam wykrzywił się do Deana, czego ten oczywiście nie mógł zobaczyć, ale ciężka cisza była aż nadto wymowna. Sam uśmiechnął się z irytacją i westchnął, po czym odszedł kawałek, wymachując rękami.  
\- Okej, okej… poddaję się… Po prostu chciałbym, byś był dla gościa milszy… On nie jest taki zły, wiesz?  
Sam wyszedł z salonu, znowu zostawiając Deana samego. Castiel obserwował go w milczeniu, ukrywając się przed wzrokiem Winchesterów i Bobby`ego. Stwierdził, że chociaż próbował, to nie potrafił trzymać się z daleka – Dean przyciągał go z nieodpartą siłą. Castiel musiał go zobaczyć, nawet, jeśli nie mógł się z nim kontaktować.

Bobby wymówił się krótko później, mamrocząc coś o robieniu kolacji i zbieraniu jakichś informacji, ale Deana to tak naprawdę nie obeszło. On również wyszedł z kuchni, wyszedł na lodowate powietrze i, zszedłszy z werandy, udał się do swojej dziecinki, stojącej bezpiecznie w garażu. Nie zamierzał jej naprawiać – do licha, było kurewsko zimno – tylko otwarł drzwi i usiadł za kierownicą. Minęło trochę czasu, od kiedy ostatnio tak zrobił, bo za bardzo bolało go myślenie o tym, jak cudownie by było nią jeździć, kierować ją na opustoszałe autostrady w stronę nowych przygód i niebezpieczeństw. Tęsknił za tym bardziej, niż chciał się przyznać, ale serce mu się ścisnęło, gdy poczuł pod zimnymi palcami znajomy kształt kierownicy.

Castiel obserwował go z siedzenia pasażera, bardzo pragnąc wyciągnąć rękę i dotknąć go, pogładzić go po policzku i zobaczył jego uśmiech, który okazjonalnie posyłał Samowi i Bobby`emu. Ale Castiel nie miał prawa do tego uśmiechu i na niego nie zasługiwał. Chciał jednak ujrzeć, jak Dean uśmiechał się do niego, patrzeć, jak rozjaśniały mu się oczy. Westchnął i nieznacznie pokierował łaską, patrząc, jak zapulsowała nieznacznie i dotknęła Deana niczym ciepły poblask, niczym popołudniowe słońce tańczące mu po skórze.

Dean poczuł dreszcze i przez chwilę czuł się zmieszany i oszołomiony, jakby unosił się w ciepłej wodzie… wtedy sobie uświadomił, że znał to uczucie, i choć raz nie miał ochoty pozwolić sobie na bycie obserwowanym.  
\- Cas? – zapytał w ciszę i zamknął oczy. Oparł się o siedzenie i uniósł dłoń do policzka. – Możesz wrócić, wiesz? Nie ma sposobu na to, by mnie wyleczyć, i wiesz o tym… „A ja nie jestem na ciebie wściekły, nie chcę, byś dłużej czuł się winny”, pomyślał, ale te słowa nie chciały mu przejść przez gardło, gdyż ujawniłyby zbyt wiele z tego, co Dean czuł w środku.

Castiel poczuł lekkie zaskoczenie zdawszy sobie sprawę z tego, że Dean mógł go poczuć, wyczuć tutaj. Milczał jednak i przez chwilę się nie odzywał, po prostu go obserwując. Przemówił wreszcie, cicho, jego głęboki głos starał się zachować niski poziom głośności.  
\- …Jest sposób, Dean… Choć może to nie być coś, co byś chciał zrobić… - wyciągnął rękę i pogładził Deana po koszuli, zrzucając z niej okruch wcześniejszego posiłku; palce miał cieplejsze, niż ostatnim razem – i nie ma na to gwarancji.

Dean parsknął lekkim śmiechem, już nawet nie zaskoczony ciągłym dotykaniem ze strony Castiela czy też cichą determinacją w jego głosie. Słyszał to już wcześniej niezliczoną ilość razy, gdy tylko Castiel dotykał jego czoła i zostawiał go jeszcze bardziej sfrustrowanego i pełnego beznadziei, niż przedtem.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie – westchnął, lekko kręcąc głową. – Cas, po prostu… po prostu nie, dobra? Powiedziałem ci, że mogę z tym żyć… nie musisz się ciągle starać. Mi… nic nie jest… - Dean uniósł dłoń i łagodnie poklepał dłoń Castiela, która teraz spoczywała mu na ramieniu, tuż pod odciskiem jego ręki. – Idź ocal jakieś pieczęcie… wykorzystaj swój czas na coś ważnego.

Castiel złapał Deana za brodę i przyciągnął jego twarz do swojej, chociaż Dean nie mógł widzieć tego gwałtownego wyrazu jego oczu.  
\- TY jesteś ważny, Dean – sposób, w jaki to powiedział, zabrzmiał ostatecznie, jakby Dean nie był w stanie powiedzieć nic, aby Castiel zrobił coś innego. Castiel był tego absolutnie pewien: Dean był ważny, a odwrócenie wyrządzonej mu szkody było najważniejsze. To się musiało zdarzyć, a Castiel nie zamierzał się przed tym uchylać. – Czy teraz mnie wysłuchasz? – głos Castiela był teraz dużo delikatniejszy, łagodny, i anioł powoli puścił brodę mężczyzny.

Dean skrzywił się pod wpływem nagłego, ostrego chwytu, przez parę sekund niezdolny się ruszyć. Już… nie bał się Casa… po prostu… gdy tylko tamten był blisko, on czuł się… dziwnie. Dziwne było to, jak anioł do niego mówił patrzył na niego, obserwował go i traktował. A to, jak go dotykał, bardzo odbiegało od normy – ale z drugiej strony to był anioł; nie znał niczego lepszego…  
Dean poruszył się nieco na skórzanym siedzeniu, przełknął i kiwnął głową.  
\- Dobra, w porządku… - powiedział wreszcie, poważnie i bez śladu kpiny w głosie.

\- …Mówiłem ci, że to moja łaska… moja prawdziwa postać cię oślepiła. Za każdym razem, gdy cię uzdrawiam, gdy leczę wszystkie te niewielkie rany na twoim ciele… robi to moja łaska. Jest zdolna zarówno leczyć, jak i szkodzić – Castiel poruszył się na siedzeniu, oblizał, a dźwięk mokrego języka przesuwającego się po suchej skórze rozległ się w małym samochodzie głośniej, niż powinien. Deszczowy zapach anioła przyćmiewał nawet zapachy skóry i smaru oraz utrzymujący się aromat fastfoofów. Castiel spojrzał na swoje dłonie; brak opalenizny tam, gdzie kiedyś nosił obrączkę ślubną, gdy jego naczynie było Jimmym Novakiem, ostro wyróżniał się na tle skóry. – Jeśli użyję jej we właściwy sposób… to… wtedy mógłbym cię uleczyć. Użyłem zaledwie niewielką jej ilość do leczenia ciebie… Sądzę, że jeśli odpowiednio ją skoncentruję, to będę ją mógł zmusić do odwrócenia szkód wyrządzonych twoim oczom.

Dean słuchał, słyszał słowa Castiela, ale tak jak poprzednio, nie czuł większego optymizmu niż zwykle. Westchnął i odchylił głowę, gapiąc się tępo na dach samochodu. Pomimo swych myśli i wątpliwości zmusił się, by brzmieć na przynajmniej zainteresowanego.  
\- I jesteś pewien, że wiesz, ile dokładnie tej… łaski musisz użyć? Znaczy się… nie to, że ci nie ufam, Cas, ale resztę zmysłów wolałbym zatrzymać… - już to kiedyś powiedział, oskarżył Castiela o zrobienie mu tego, ale tym razem głos miał bardziej rozbawiony i bardziej kpiący, niż oskarżycielski.

Castiel poczuł szarpnięcie w kąciku ust, wskazówkę uśmiechu. Odchrząknął, a gdy znowu zaczął mówić, jego ton brzmiał równie kpiąco.  
\- Tak, Dean. Wyobrażam sobie, że byłbyś mi jeszcze mniej przydatny, gdybyś dodatkowo stracił węch – skupił się, po czym przysunął bliżej Deana, wciskając mu kolano w bok uda, twarzą do łowcy, podczas gdy łowca usiadł patrząc prosto. Objął twarz Deana. Zimne palce drżały mu nieznacznie, gdy pogładził nimi oczy Deaba tak, by się zamknęły. – Gotów?  
Kiedy Dean potwierdzająco kiwnął głową, Castiel wziął oddech i wymamrotał coś miękko i szybko po enochiańsku, rozwijając skrzydła, które wybuchły mu z pleców z dźwiękiem przypominającym rozdzieranie materiału lub zrywanie prześcieradła z łóżka. Jego łaska zamanifestowała się w rzeczywistości, światło buchające z Impali dało się dojrzeć z domu, ale Bobby i Sam byli mądrzejsi, woląc raczej zasłonić oczy niż patrzeć na ten blask. Białobłękitne ciepłe światło pulsowało, pieszcząc skórę Deana niczym delikatne palce dotykające każdego możliwego jej skrawka. To był Castiel; sięgał do i w Deana, gładził jego spalone nerwy wzrokowe, dotykał pozrywanych i zwęglonych włókien. Anioł odetchnął głęboko i zgrzytając zębami oraz mamrocząc ostatnie obce słowo wsunął palce w głowę Deana; ich czubki zniknęły w czaszce mężczyzny, otaczając gałki oczne i dotykając ich ostrożnie, wyczuwając uszkodzone miejsca. Ból był ogromny, więc Castiel działał szybko wiedząc, że Dean nie będzie w stanie wytrzymać dużo dłużej; im dłużej anioł zostawał w jego głowie, tym gorzej się robiło. Wszystko zatrzymało się równie gwałtownie, jak zaczęło, łaska Castiela jeszcze raz wspaniale błysnęła, a potem zniknęła z powrotem w jego skrzydłach, które z kolei zniknęły w ciele. Anioł wyciągnął palce z głowy Deana, szybko blednące światło zostawiło powietrze pełne ładunków elektrycznych, strzelających wokół nich. Castiel oddychał ciężko, unosząc dłonie nad twarzą Deana, a niebieskie oczy szukały czegoś w przyćmionym świetle zimnej nocy – udało się? Czy uleczył Deana?  
\- …Dean?

Uczucie przypominało ogień, lód, piorun i piekło. Dean krzyknął, ale żaden dźwięk nie wydostał się z jego otwartych ust, podczas gdy ból rozdzierał mu głowę, spływał mu w dół kręgosłupa, wypełniał mu całe ciało, aż prawie od tego zemdlał. Kiedy już było po wszystkim, mężczyzna opadł do przodu, w dotyk Castiela, kładąc mu głowę na piersi, i cicho zaszlochał, oddychając i próbując zapomnieć o bólu. Głos Castiela był cichy, ostrożny i pełen strachu i przez chwilę Dean zapragnął wyciągnąć ręce, objąć go i powiedzieć mu, że było dobrze, że nie był wściekły, że po prostu chciał, by anioł przestał czuć się winny, by sobie wybaczył… a potem zamrugał. Światło była za jasne, zamazywało mu widok, sprawiało, że czuł się senny. A potem to sobie uświadomił. Widział. Cokolwiek Castiel zrobił, zadziałało. Odsunął się od drugiego mężczyzny, mrugając znowu, a jego oczy powoli przyzwyczajały się do słabego światła płynącego z pojedynczej żarówki zwisającej z sufitu garażu. Pierwsze, co zobaczył, to były jasne, niebieskie oczy, blada twarz, hebanowe włosy i poważne rysy twarzy. Widniał na niej zmartwiony grymas, ale Dean nie zdołał się powstrzymać i zaśmiał się z niedowierzaniem. Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął luźnego krawata Castiela, jego wyświechtanego prochowca, który tyle razy muskał mu ciało, a potem podniósł je do swojej twarzy, do swoich oczu. Znowu pokręcił głową, a na ustach widniał mu uśmiech.  
\- O cholera, udało się! – wyrzucił z siebie, łapiąc Castiela za poły płaszcza i potrząsając nim w czystym zdumieniu i podnieceniu. – Udało się, Cas! – mocno przytulił do siebie drugiego mężczyznę, wbijając palce w szorstki materiał jego płaszcza, i przywarł do niego, jakby bez tego uścisku miał umrzeć.

Castiel poczuł, że serce mu na moment stanęło, gdy Dean go dotknął, a potem szybko wciągnął powietrze, gdy Dean objął go i przyciągnął bliżej. Anioł unosił dłonie w powietrzu, niepewny przez chwilę, co z nimi zrobić, wreszcie delikatnie objął Deana i ścisnął lekko. To było… niespodziewane. Przyglądał się niezliczonym ludzkim interakcjom – obejmowaniu, całowaniu, trzymaniu się za ręce – ale nigdy żadnej z nich nie poczuł. Najbliżej tego było okazjonalne klepanie po plecach ze strony Sama po dobrze wykonanej robocie. Ale nie mogło równać się z tym.  
Będąc otoczonym przez Deana, gdy jego ciepła skóra naciskała na jego skórę, gdy zarośnięte policzki dotykały się nawzajem, Castiel miał pewność, że jego ludzkie emocje odnosiły z tego największą korzyść. Jak inaczej mógł wyjaśnić przyspieszone bicie serca, rwący się oddech, uczucie ciepła, które gromadziło mu się w brzuchu? To było proste – on, jako anioł, troszczył się o Deana. Łączyła ich głęboka i trwała więź i już samo to wystarczyło, by przywiązał się do łowcy. te uczucia podwajały się, a nawet potrajały, kiedy wziął pod uwagę reakcje swego naczynia, karmiącego się jego własnymi reakcjami na Deana. Castiel już od miesięcy był świadom każdego ruchu łowcy, a jego naczynie tak się do niego dostroiło, że teraz, tak mocno ściśnięte w objęciach mężczyzny, zmuszone było zareagować. Castiel zamknął oczy i lekko wtulił twarz w szyję Deana. Jego szorstki głos wibrował mu na skórze.  
\- …Cieszę się, Dean.

Dopiero, gdy Castiel przemówił, gdy jego oddech omiótł ciepłą skórę Deana, mężczyzna uświadomił sobie, co robił. Odsunął się może trochę za szybko, zdjął ręce z pleców Castiela i z lekką niepewnością położył sobie na kolanach. Przygryzł usta, uśmiechając się z niewielkim zakłopotaniem, po czym znowu zerknął w górę, drugi raz w życiu widząc oczy Castiela. Wciąż były tak blisko, że Dean mógł w nich ujrzeć własne odbicie, ale nie był w stanie się odwrócić.  
\- …udało się – wymamrotał ponownie, cichym i szorstkim głosem. Siedzieli tak przez jeszcze kilka minut, żaden z nich nie powiedział ani słowa. Potem Dean odchrząknął i wreszcie odwrócił wzrok. Wyjrzał przez okno. – Powinienem… Sam i Bobby powinni wiedzieć…

Gdy Dean praktycznie oderwał się od niego, Castiel zmarszczył się lekko, natychmiast tęskniąc za obejmującym go silnym ciałem. Anioł zagapił się na Deana, na zielone oczy, które go wreszcie naprawdę widziały. Castiel nie mógł się powstrzymać i patrzył, dopóki Dean nie odwrócił wzroku, odchrząkując w ciszy. Przechylił głowę na lewo, zaciekawiony lekkim rumieńcem pojawiającym się mężczyźnie na policzkach.  
\- Tak, powinni.  
Rozległo się trzepotanie i ruch zimnego, wilgotnego powietrza, i Castiel zniknął z samochodu. Stanął w kuchni, przyleciawszy tam w jednej chwili, i oczywiście swoim pojawieniem się zaskoczył Bobby`ego.   
\- Do cholery… pierzasty idiota… Następnym razem skorzystaj po prostu z cholernych drzwi frontowych!  
Castiel nie zdołał zaradzić lekkiemu uśmiechowi i Bobby szerzej otwarł oczy, widząc ten pokaz emocji.   
\- Castiel, co się z tobą dzieje?

\- Czekaj, to nie…  
Ale Castiel już zniknął… Dean nie był pewien, dokąd udał się anioł, ale znając gościa prawdopodobnie wziął sprawy w swoje ręce. Dean jeszcze przez chwilę siedział, unosząc dłoń do oczu, rozciągając ją, gapiąc się na nią w zdumieniu. Udało się… naprawdę się udało… Castiel go uleczył i… i Dean znowu widział. Oczy nadal go piekły, nawet najsłabsze światło sprawiało mu ból, ale nic nie szkodzi… Dean był skłonny znieść każdy ból, jeśli to oznaczało, że znowu mógł widzieć. Wrócił myślą do pierwszej rzeczy, jaką ujrzał… oczu Castiela, tak blisko, tak pełnych nadziei, że aż mu odebrało dech. Wreszcie Dean sięgnął do klamki, wysunął się z samochodu i ruszył przez złomowisko do domu. Znalazł Bobby`ego i Castiela w kuchni, a kiedy stary łowca odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego, na jego twarzy widniały zaskoczenie i niedowierzanie. Przeszedł przez pokój, złapał Deana za ramiona i tak go objął, że młodszy mężczyzna aż sapnął.

Castiel nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że usta drgnęły mu ponownie w nieznacznym uśmiechu na widok tego pokazu emocji Bobby`ego, gdy ten uściskał Deana. Wsadził ręce w kieszenie płaszcza i stał niepewnie, nie wiedząc, co robić. Uleczył Deana, więc może oznaczało to, że łowca by mu wreszcie wybaczył i zaczął pomagać w ratowaniu pieczęci? Mógł jedynie mieć na to nadzieję.  
Sam zawędrował do środka akurat w chwili, kiedy Castiel kończył tę myśl, i spojrzawszy na Deana raz natychmiast zorientował się, co się wydarzyło. Dwoma krokami przemierzył kuchnię i z lekkim okrzykiem objął Bobby`ego i Deana.  
\- Dean!

Dean zatoczył się w tył, kiedy zarówno Bobby, jak brat objęli go mocno, i nie mógł się nie roześmiać.  
\- Hej, chłopaki! Miażdżycie mnie, jazda do tyłu!  
Odsunął obu mężczyzn od siebie, kręcąc głową i wciąż się śmiejąc, a wkrótce dołączyli do niego tamci dwaj. To było tak kurewsko dobre, wreszcie odpuścić sobie urazę, całą gorycz i wreszcie znów cieszyć się życiem… móc znowu widzieć było tak intensywnym uczuciem, że Deanowi w pewnym sensie odjęło mowę. Spojrzał ponad szerokimi ramionami Sama prosto w oczy Castiela i z zaskoczeniem również na jego ustach ujrzał uśmiech.  
\- Dzięki – szepnął bezgłośnie i miał nadzieję, że to wystarczyło… na razie…

Castiel kiwnął głową i zniknął, zostawiając za sobą tylko szum skrzydeł razem z utrzymującym się zapachem deszczu na horyzoncie. Sam i Bobby nawet tego nie zauważyli, zbyt zaabsorbowani faktem, że Dean znowu widział, a kiedy sobie uświadomili, że powinni mu podziękować, jego nie było już od dobrej godziny.  
Minął tydzień, zanim Castiel wrócił. Wcześnie rano pojawił się cicho w sypialni Deana w domu Bobby`ego. Rozejrzał się wokół i westchnął cicho – wszystko wróciło do tego stanu, w jakim było, zanim pierwszy raz spotkał się z Deanem, tak to sobie przynajmniej wyobrażał. Wszystko w tym pokoju znowu było trochę nieporządne, ubrania walały się na podłodze, ręczniki wisiały na krzesłach, przedmioty zawalały biurko przy łóżku. Castiel spojrzał na Deana, który spał plecami do okna i do niego, i stał w milczeniu, czekając na wschód słońca i pobudkę mężczyzny. Kolejna pieczęć została złamana – znaleźli się o krok bliżej apokalipsy.

W minionym tygodniu Dean zaczął pomagać Samowi i Bobby`emu w ich zadaniu chronienia pieczęci. Zajął się zbieraniem informacji i zaofiarował pomoc w każdej wolnej chwili. Ale też nie spieszył się i ponownie cieszył odzyskanym na nowo sensem życia. Ledwo wczoraj wziął Impalę i po prostu jechał przed siebie przez dwie godziny bez przerwy, wyłączywszy telefon i koncentrując się na bezkresnej autostradzie przed sobą. Wrócił dobrze po północy i wciąż spał, kiedy Castiel pojawił się w jego pokoju. Kiedy wreszcie otwarł oczy, mrugając w łagodnym porannym słońcu, na ustach pojawił mu się uśmiech. Ziewnął szeroko i przeturlał na plecy, przeciągając się, dopóki kątem oka nie dostrzegł Castiela. Zdziwił się lekko, usiadł i zerknął na spokojnego anioła.  
\- Jezu Chryste, Cas – zaklął, unosząc dłoń i przeczesując nią sobie włosy – czy to jakieś twoje zboczenie? Patrzeć, jak ludzie śpią?

Castiel poczuł gorąco napływające mu do policzków.  
\- Nie… - odparł szybko. – Miałem po prostu nadzieję, że obudzisz się szybciej. Muszę z tobą porozmawiać, Dean. Kolejna pieczęć została złamana – zmarszczył w zamyśleniu brwi, zakłopotany słowami Deana. Nie wiedział, że patrzenie na kogoś śpiącego było czymś złym… Zgadywał jednak, że tak było, na podstawie reakcji Deana. Jeszcze jedno ludzkie dziwactwo, które musiał dodać do miliona tych, które już znał, rzeczy, które były albo zakazane, albo po prostu „nie w porządku!”, jak to określał Sam. Podszedł bliżej i usiadł na krawędzi łóżka, spoglądając w dół na swoje dłonie. - …Kończy nam się czas, Dean.

Dean potaknął, przecierając sobie oczy i ziewając jeszcze raz.  
\- Dobra, dobra, żadnego czasu na odpoczynek czy rozmowę, przejdźmy do interesów!  
Przerzucił nogi przez krawędź łóżka i w samych tylko bokserkach i koszulce podszedł do rozgruchotanego fotela. Pogrzebał w torbie, wyjął z niej parę dżinsów, czarną koszulkę i flanelową koszulę. Cały czas odwracał głowę, kiedy zakładał dżinsy, rumieniąc się, gdy czuł na sobie spojrzenie Castiela. To było dziwne… wiedział, że Castiel był tam cały czas, patrząc na niego, obserwując go, ale wiedzieć, że tam był, a faktycznie go zobaczyć to były dwie różne rzeczy… Czuł się obserwowany i najbardziej przeszkadzał mu w tym fakt, że już nawet nie czuł się tym zakłopotany… po prostu… niezręcznie… i zawstydzony…

Castiel patrzył na Deana, zaciekawiony uczuciami, jakich doświadczał widząc, jak łowca zakładał swe znoszone dżinsy; jego umięśnione ciało poruszało się z jakimś chropawym wdziękiem. Spojrzał w dół na swoje własne ciało; jego naczynie było szczupłe, a ubrania, które zawsze nosił, duże, większe niż w przypadku większości ludzi. Castiel nie grymasił, wybrał Jimmy`ego na swe naczynie z powodu jego wiary, nie zaś z powodu wyglądu. Jednak przywiązał się do niego i miał do niego słabość, im dłużej w nim mieszkał. Uczucia, których doznawał w pobliżu Deana, teraz były jeszcze silniejsze, czuł ściskanie w piersi, kiedy mężczyzna się poruszał. Castiel podszedł do Deana i jak zwykle w kilka sekund znalazł się w jego przestrzeni osobistej.  
\- Za trzy dni zostanie złamana kolejna pieczęć, jeśli tego nie powstrzymamy. Również za trzy dni, w południe, przydarzy się zaćmienie, a jeśli się nam nie uda, to wydarzy się Dzień Krwi.  
Przy tych słowach spojrzał na Deana, patrząc mu w oczy bez mrugnięcia. Jego spojrzenie było intensywne, a z tak bliska wyraźnie było widać ciemne cienie pod jego oczami.

Pierwszy raz Dean ujrzał Castiela. Naprawdę go ujrzał. I było to niesamowite wrażenie, zupełnie, jakby drugi mężczyzna patrzył przez niego, prześwietlał go, widział jego wewnętrzne lęki, i choć instynkt Deana kazał mu odwrócić się i nie wpuszczać tamtego do środka, to nie mógł oderwać wzroku od tych nieustępliwych błękitnych sfer… Potrzebował kilku sekund, by zdać sobie sprawę, że Cas przestał mówić, i szybko zamrugał, zwilżając sobie usta językiem i wciąż gapiąc się na anioła.  
\- Dzień… czego? – spytał powoli i ze zmieszaniem w głosie. – Sorry, koleś, Apokalipsa to dla mnie ciągle nowość, może trochę szczegółów?

Castiel spojrzał przelotnie na usta Deana, teraz wilgotne od śliny, poczuł w ciele rozbłysk ciepła i zamrugał, zaciekawiony i nieco zakłopotany tymi nowymi uczuciami.  
\- Dzień Krwi, Dean. Jest to rytuał, który można przeprowadzić wyłącznie w trakcie pełnego zaćmienia słońca. I nie zostało zapisane że „Księżyc zakryje słońce, i światło zniknie ze świata, i niebo stanie się jak krew, i wyznawcy nieczystego zaczną władać ziemią”. Nie wiem, gdzie ma się to wydarzyć, będziemy musieli przeszukać teksty celem znalezienia wskazówek.  
Odsunął się od Deana i, usztywniwszy ramiona, ruszył do drzwi. Anioł w swoim płaszczu wyglądał jak dzieciak przebierający się w ubrania swego taty.

Dean westchnął i poszedł za aniołem na korytarz. Nie zrozumiał dokładnie, o czym mówił Cas, zgadywał jedynie, że nadchodzące zaćmienie miało się stać wyzwalaczem do czegoś złego. Zeszli schodami w dół i weszli do gabinetu, gdzie już siedzieli Sam i Bobby, obaj z książkami na kolanach. Cas powtórzył to, co już powiedział Deanowi, a gdy tamci dwaj zdawali się pojąć to od razu, Dean poczuł się trochę niezręcznie, żeby nie powiedzieć głupio. Oparł się o framugę, patrzył na Castiela rozmawiającego z Samem i zastanawiał się, czemu do licha tak się czuł… czemu skręcał mu się żołądek na widok tych dwóch rozmawiających ze sobą, na widok Castiela patrzącego na Sama i Bobby`ego, skupiającego na nich całą swoją uwagę… to nie była zazdrość… przecież to było po prostu śmieszne…

Castiel obserwował Sama i Bobby`ego przy pracy, zastanawiając się, czy byliby w stanie znaleźć wskazówki na czas, kiedy poczuł coś dziwnego, jakby był obserwowany. Zamrugał i podniósł wzrok, po czym spojrzał Deanowi gwałtownie w oczy. Przytrzymał jego spojrzenie, dopóki Dean nie odwrócił spojrzenia, rumieniąc się na szyi. Castiel przechylił głowę, wstał i już miał iść pomówić z Deanem, kiedy drugi mężczyzna poszedł w stronę kuchni. Anioł zatrzymał się w pół kroku i wciąż stał na środku pokoju, gdy usłyszał Sama wołającego go po imieniu.  
\- Castiel… Czy to by mogło być to?  
Castiel podszedł i stanął za Samem, pochylając się nad nim i szybko przebiegając wzrokiem ustęp w książce.  
\- Tak, Sam… Uważam, że masz rację.  
\- No to musimy się zbierać. Do Teksasu daleka droga.

Dean prowadził. Oczywiście, że tak. Nie pozwoliłby nikomu znowu zasiąść za kierownicą swej dziecinki, nie po 2 miesiącach abstynencji. W środku panowała cisza, Sam opierał głowę o szybę przy siedzeniu pasażera i spał, Bobby siedział z tyłu. A Castiel obok niego. To było dziwne, anioł jadący na tylnim siedzeniu…  
Dojechali do Blackwell w Teksasie wieczorem następnego dnia i pierwsze, co Dean zrobił, to zatrzymał się na stacji benzynowej, kupił sześciopak i opróżnił całą butelkę na raz, po czym wręczył każdemu po jednej.  
\- Więc, Cas… co teraz? Od czego mamy zacząć, kogo przydusić najpierw?

Castiel spędzał swój czas słuchając swoich braci i sióstr; hałas na górze stawał się ogłuszający w miarę, jak martwili się o to, ile czasu zajmowało Castielowi skłonienie Winchesterów do porządnej pracy nad ocaleniem całego świata. Milczał i nic nie mówił, kiedy Dean hałasował swoją muzyką, a Sam spał, zaś Bobby wyglądał przez okno, kontemplując coś po cichu. Oczy Deana od czasu do czasu napotykały jego wzrok, gdy tylko obaj jednocześnie spoglądali we wsteczne lusterko, i za każdym takim razem Castiel czuł dreszcze na kręgosłupie – jeszcze jedna ludzka reakcja. Stawały się teraz coraz intensywniejsze, gdy Dean znowu widział, teraz, gdy Castiel wiedział, iż łowca naprawdę patrzył na niego, nie zaś przez niego w ciemność ślepoty. Skoro tylko przybyli do Blackwell i zatrzymali się na noc, Castiel zasugerował, by znaleźli hotel, aby się tam zakwaterować, po czym spróbowali przeszukać w nocy miejscową bibliotekę.   
\- Szukamy znaków… nadzwyczajnych wydarzeń. To jest Dzień Krwi, więc skupcie się na wszystkim, co wygląda na nienormalne; nie musi to być coś ściśle satanistycznego czy morderstwo rytualne. Mogło to zostać uznane za wypadek. Powinno być siedem zgonów, prowadzących aż do tego dnia, jeden po drugim przez cały tydzień. Ostatni zgon nastąpi jutro… do teraz powinno ich być zgłoszonych pięć lub sześć.

Dean wyrzucił butelkę do najbliższego śmietnika i oparł się o samochód, spoglądając na anioła ze zmarszczonym czołem.  
\- Żadnych ograniczeń?! Więc… zasadniczo musimy po prostu przyglądać się wszystkiemu… świetnie…  
Nie umiał ukryć swojej frustracji przy takiej perspektywie. Dopiero co skończył 16-godzinną podróż i nie był w nastroju na nocne zbieranie informacji… jego ciało łaknęło odpoczynku i oczy znowu zaczęły go boleć, palić w głębi. Nie skarżył się jednak i usiadł przy stole naprzeciwko Sama, gdy tylko znaleźli najbliższy motel. Zajął się laptopem, podczas gdy Sam przeglądał gazety z poprzedniego tygodnia. Castiel stał w rogu i obserwował ich cicho, wydając się trochę nie na miejscu, a Dean nie zdołał powstrzymać uśmiechu, patrząc na niepewnego anioła.

Castiel poczuł rumieniec po uśmiechu, jaki rzucił mu Dean, jakby to było nic. Jednak dla Castiela to było wszystko. Ten uśmiech podpalił mu nerwy, sprawiał, że płonął od środka, że łaskotało go na widok ust Deana, tak wdzięcznie wyginających się w uśmiechu, który lekko zapierał mu oddech. Musiał odejść, bo te uczucia były za silne i Castiel nie miał pewności, co z nimi zrobić.  
\- Ja wrócę.  
Jedno krótkie zdanie i anioł zniknął, uniósł się ponad motel i poszybował w chmury, do nieba, po prostu musząc na chwilę uciec. Zatrzymał się, gdy dotarł do miejsca, w którym najbardziej czuł się jak w domu, do swego ulubionego nieba. Świeciło słońce i anioł uśmiechnął się łagodnie, obserwując latawiec szybujący w górze; mężczyzna trzymający drugi koniec sznura krzywił się patrząc na latawiec, bo słońce było za jasne dla jego oczu, ale Castiel stworzył ten świat tak, jakim go zapamiętał. Uznał, że to było zabawne, iż czyjeś niebo mogło być tak niedoskonałe, jak ludzie. „Istoty ludzkie są takie… skomplikowane”, pomyślał Castiel i spojrzał na swoje stopy, ubrane w sznurowane półbuty, które nosił Jimmy, gdy przekazał mu swoje ciało. Zastanawiał się, jakby było czuć pod nimi trawę, ale odepchnął tę myśl od siebie i skupił się na wycofaniu emocji do bezpieczniejszego poziomu.

Kiedy Castiel zniknął, było to coś nieoczekiwanego i zdawało się, iż nie istniał po temu żaden powód. Jednak Sam i Bobby ledwo to zauważyli, więc Dean mógł się jedynie tępo gapić w miejsce, z którego anioł właśnie zniknął. Uśmiech zniknął z ust Deana i mężczyzna poczuł się dużo bardziej zmęczony i apatyczny, niż jeszcze sekundy temu…  
\- Idę do łóżka – wymamrotał Dean, wstając gwałtownie i zamykając laptopa; podszedł do jednego z łóżek, opadł na nie i naciągnął koc na swe w pełni ubrane ciało, po czym odwrócił się plecami do tamtych dwóch. Nie mógł się dłużej koncentrować, zbyt wkurzony i zmieszany po tym pospiesznym odwrocie.  
I jeśli faktycznie tej nocy śnił o dziwnym aniele, to tylko dlatego, że był zły…

Castiel powrócił następnego dnia przed świtem, usiadł na krześle przy końcu łóżka Deana, ale nie patrzył na niego – wiedział już, że to było niegrzeczne, więc starał się z całych sił mniej kłopotać Deana w swojej obecności. Bobby i Sam wreszcie wszystko wyjaśnili, co zajęło im pięć godzin poszukiwań. W południe, gdy zacznie się zaćmienie, miała zostać zabita ostatnia ofiara z serii siedmiu, na ołtarzu kościoła gdzieś w mieście. Ofiarą miał być pierworodny syn lub córka, a mordercą? Ojciec. Krew pierworodnych, siedmiu ogółem, miała pokryć kościół, głosił rytuał, a potem otwarłyby się wrota, pozwalając demonom z najgłębszych czeluści piekieł wyjść na powierzchnię i opętać wszystkich pierworodnych w mieście. Całe miasto trafi do piekła, chyba że Dean i Sam to powstrzymają. Castiel był zdenerwowany – mieli mniej niż sześć godzin, aby znaleźć właściwy kościół i powstrzymać jakiegokolwiek demona, który to robił. Jeśli nie znaleźliby kościoła na czas, pękłaby kolejna pieczęć i znaleźliby się o tyle bliżej do przegrania tej wojny.

Kiedy Dean się obudził, zastał swego brata i Bobby`ego już – albo wciąż – na chodzie i pogrążonych w rozmowie z Castielem. Zignorował kluchę w gardle, kiedy anioł nawet nie podniósł wzroku, kiedy Dean wstał, ziewając i przeciągając się. Dopiero, gdy dołączył do małej grupki wokół stołu, wykrzykując że potrzebował jedzenia i że zamierzał przynieść śniadanie, Castiel, podobnie jak Sam i Bobby, zauważyli jego obecność i podali mu swoje zamówienia. Dean, burcząc, opuścił pokój motelowy, przypisując swój kiepski nastrój zmęczeniu i posępnej, szarej pogodzie. Podniósł ramiona i mocno zaciągnął kołnierzyk, by osłonić się przed zimną mżawką. Wrócił pół godziny później z kanapkami, bekonem oraz kawą i pożerając swój posiłek nawet nie zerknął na Castiela.

Castiel podniósł wzrok, gdy Dean wrócił, ale był w trakcie wyjaśniania rytuału Samowi i Bobby`emu, więc nie miał czasu przerwać i powiedzieć zwykłego „Witaj, Dean”, nawet, jeśli chciał. W czasie pobytu w swym ulubionym niebie zorientował się, że emocje nie zamierzały odejść tylko dlatego, że tego chciał – przynależały do bycia w ludzkim naczyniu i mogły jedynie zyskać na sile, im dłużej je ignorował.  
Musiał je teraz wykorzystać, tak, jak robili to Dean, Sam i Bobby. Miłość napędzała ich do silniejszej, mocniejszej, szybszej i bystrzejszej walki, czyniła ich ludźmi, jakimi byli, łowcami, których lękało się tak wielu. Castiel podziwiał tę cechę i pragnął ją wykorzystać na własną korzyść. Wiedział, że kochał Deana, pokazywała mu to łącząca ich więź, ale nie wiedział, co to wszystko oznaczało. Czy było to coś, jak w przypadku Sama i Deana? Bobby`ego i braci? Czy była to miłość rodzinna?... A może było inaczej? Może było jak w filmach, których urywki widział w czasie włóczęgi po ziemi, miało to związek z namiętnością i romansem? Castiel nie miał pewności, więc musiał wybadać to na własną rękę. Jednak innym razem, ponieważ miał teraz pilniejsze rzeczy na głowie.  
Jak na przykład demona, który miał złamać pieczęć za mniej niż pięć godzin.  
\- Będzie w ludzkiej postaci, opęta ojca ostatniej ofiary. Znaleźliście pierwszych sześć… co je łączy? – jego niski głos był miękki, ale nalegający, musieli to rozszyfrować i musieli to zrobić teraz.  
\- Wszyscy chodzili do tego samego kościoła pod wezwaniem św. Michała na Elm Street – zorientował się szybko Sam, gdy tylko on i Bobby zgromadzili wszystkie elementy. – Więc właśnie tam powinniśmy zacząć.

Dean słysząc to parsknął śmiechem, przez co pozostali trzej spojrzeli na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Elm Street…? – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami, kiedy żaden z nich nie zareagował.  
Pół godziny później opuścili motel, kiedy już wszyscy zjedli i przygotowali się. Dean zaparkował Impalą dwa bloki dalej, nie chcąc ryzykować zmiażdżenia swej dziecinki. Postanowili zająć różne pozycje na zewnątrz kościoła, Sam i Bobby pilnowali frontowych i bocznych drzwi, Dean zajął się tylnymi. Castiel zniknął, zanim dojechali do kościoła, i Dean próbował się nie zastanawiać, gdzie on poszedł teraz, kiedy rozwiązanie było tak blisko. Dean czuł podekscytowanie na myśl o byciu częścią czegoś tak wielkiego, ale jednocześnie też niepokój, wręcz panikę. Co, jeśli nie zdołają zapobiec złamaniu pieczęci? Każda przegrana bitwa przybliżała ich do nieuniknionego…

Castiel przeczesywał obszar w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek ukrytych znaków, które przegapili, czegokolwiek, co by wskazywało, że ten kościół faktycznie był właściwym miejscem, w którym wszystko miało się wydarzyć za 4 godziny. Nie mógł znaleźć niczego. Pojawił się przed Samem w kościele, zaskakując młodszego Winchestera, który zawył, a potem zazgrzytał zębami na widok Castiela, gapiącego się na niego przez chwilę.  
\- Brak tu śladów demonicznej aktywności… Myślę, Sam, że jesteśmy w złym kościele. Jesteś pewien, że nie było między nimi innych związków poza tym kościołem? – popatrzył Samowi w oczy; drugi mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i skrzywił się.   
\- Tak… Castiel, przejrzałem wszystko… Nie mogłem znaleźć nicz… o szlag, niech to cholera… - Sam przeczesał sobie włosy i szeroko otwarł oczy, próbując sobie coś przypomnieć. – Myślę… że wszyscy chodzili też do tego samego banku… Zbyłem to, ponieważ dwie ofiary miały główne rachunki w innym banku, ale to jest bank szkolny…  
Castiel przechylił głowę, marszcząc brwi.   
\- Nie rozumiem…  
\- Tak, już wiem!... Ten bank to oddział… to tego rodzaju bank, który udostępnia darmowe czeki i rachunki oszczędnościowe dla dzieci! Uczy je, jak oszczędzać, kiedy są małe. Jakiś czas temu tata założył taki rachunek dla mnie i dla Deana, wciąż, jak sądzę, są na nim pieniądze… Dla mordercy byłby to doskonały sposób namierzania pierworodnych… Ludzie za dużo gadają, chwalą się innym w kolejce tym, że ich dziecko pójdzie do college`u, pierworodny syn czy najstarsza córka…  
Castiel powoli otwarł szerzej oczy.  
\- Gdzie jest ten bank, Sam?

Wyjechali w pośpiechu, wyjaśniwszy Deanowi i Boobby`emu wszystko dopiero wtedy, gdy już siedzieli w samochodzie. Bank znajdował się niezbyt daleko stąd i kiedy dojechali, Dean wciąż nie był pewny, że była to właściwa decyzja. Ponownie Castiel wszedł do budynku, badając ściany, sklepienie i podłogi w każdym pomieszczeniu, ale nawet przed jego powrotem Winchesterowie i Bobby wiedzieli, że znaleźli właściwe miejsce. Panowała tu inna atmosfera, powietrze było gęste i ciężkie od czegoś mrocznego, a miernik EMF praktycznie szalał. Mieli przy sobie strzelby z nabojami solnymi, srebrne noże, butelki z wodą święconą i różańce. I znowu musieli czekać… do punktu kulminacyjnego zostały jeszcze 2,5 godziny…

Castiel czuł się teraz jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany i aż zgrzytał zębami.  
\- Coś jest nie tak… to musi być poświęcona ziemia… ołtarz… - zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym spojrzał na Deana, mrużąc oczy. – Dean, chodź ze mną.  
Udał się na tył banku, na szczęście zamkniętego, jako że była niedziela, więc nikt nie mógł im w niczym przeszkodzić. Bobby okazał się przydatny, wyłączając alarm po tym, jak Castiel szybko przeniósł ich obu do środka. Anioł przeszedł na zaplecze i rozejrzał się wokół, próbując znaleźć…  
\- Tam… schody. Tam jest piwnica.

Dean nie rozumiał, czemu Castiel tak interesował się piwnicą, ale i tak cicho poszedł za nim na dół, aż doszli do metalowych drzwi. Castiel zniknął z szumem i minutę później drzwi otwarły się od środka, szybko wpuszczając Deana.  
\- Co jest, Cas? – szepnął Dean, rozglądając się po wąskim korytarzu, który prowadził do kolejnych drzwi. – Co my tu robimy?

Castiel ostrożnie otwarł drzwi po tym, jak już położył na nich na chwilę dłoń i wyczuł, że nikogo i niczego nie było w środku.  
Wielkie drzwi uchyliły się, ujawniając zwykłe pomieszczenie o cementowej podłodze i ścianach, od gruntu do sklepienia pomalowanych na czerwono krwią. Pokój cuchnął stęchlizną, metaliczna nuta krwi wisiała w powietrzu, od czego Castiel z obrzydzeniem zmarszczył nos. Zakrył sobie twarz ramieniem, oddychając w zagięcie łokcia.  
\- …To tu przyprowadzi ostatnią ofiarę…  
Na środku pomieszczenia stał ołtarz z białego marmuru skąpanego we krwi; z jednej strony stało wiadro, tuż pod z grubsza ciosanym rowkiem służącym do odprowadzania krwi z góry celem jej późniejszego użycia. Na podłodze widniał wielki symbol, sporządzony z czegoś, co wyglądało na mieszankę kości i wnętrzności; cuchnąca masa była świeża i nadal lśniła.  
Castiel szerzej otwarł oczy i wycofał się z pomieszczenia.  
\- Dean, musimy wyjść, teraz… On wkrótce wróci, a my musimy złapać go w momencie przeprowadzania rytuału, inaczej dziura pomiędzy tym światem a piekłem, która zaczęła się tworzyć, nigdy się nie zamknie.

Dean już miał wejść za Castielem do pomieszczenia, zakrywając sobie dłonią usta i nos i próbując nie wdychać zgniłego powietrza, kiedy anioł pchnął go w tył, zamknął drzwi i poszedł korytarzem w stronę, z której dopiero co przyszli. Musiał biec, by dotrzymać mu tempa; zatrzymał ich, gdy tylko znaleźli się na zewnątrz, za budynkiem, złapał anioła za ramię i odwrócił go.  
\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc „w momencie przeprowadzania rytuału”? Twierdzisz, że pozwolimy mu tu ściągnąć niewinną dziewczynkę i torturować ją? Co, jeśli się spóźnimy, a on ją zabije? – gapił się nieustępliwie w oczy anioła. Nie mógł pozwolić, by znowu ktoś umarł… już za dużo krwi zostało przelanej, zbyt wielu ludzi zginęło…

\- Nie możemy przeszkadzać – odezwał się posępnie Castiel. – Gdy tylko rytuał się rozpocznie, musi zostać zakończony, inaczej dziura nigdy się nie zamknie. Będzie się dalej rozszerzać i ostatecznie pochłonie to miasto, potem stan i kraj, zabierając ze sobą wszystko do piekła – spojrzał na Deana smutnym wzrokiem, marszcząc brwi i wykrzywiając usta. - …Przepraszam, Dean. Nie ma innego sposobu – Castiel uniósł dłoń i delikatnie objął policzek Deana, twarz mu natychmiast złagodniała. – Chciałbym, żeby był.  
Tak samo jak Dean, nie chciał, by jeszcze ktokolwiek umarł, ale był gotów poświęcić jedno ludzkie życie, aby ocalić setki tysięcy w tym mieście i w miastach sąsiednich, które by z pewnością zmarły, jeśli oni nie zamknęliby pieczęci.

Choć Dean bardzo chciał wtulić się w dotyk, zamknąć oczy i po prostu oddychać, to strząsnął dłoń Castiela, gapiąc się na niego ze stanowczą, śmiertelnie poważną twarzą.  
\- Nie pozwolę jej umrzeć, słyszysz mnie? – powiedział cichym, ale stanowczy głosem. Odwrócił się, spuszczając wzrok z anioła, próbując kontrolować pragnienie walnięcia mu w twarz. Do cholery, czy ta kurewska apokalipsa nie pochłonęła już zbyt wielu ofiar?  
Nie rozmawiali przez pozostałą godzinę, Dean gapił się tępo na tylne drzwi budynku banku, ignorując Castiela, który kręcił się gdzieś na obrzeżach jego wzroku.

Castiel natychmiast wydał się zraniony, ale w następnej chwili twarz mu się wygładziła i Dean nawet nie miał pewności, że dojrzał ten przebłysk emocji. Anioł wyjaśnił Samowi i Bobby`emu, co mieli robić, i pół godziny przed rozpoczęciem rytuału wszyscy wrócili do środka z materiałami, jakie Bobby zdołał zwędzić z miejscowego marketu. Znalazłszy się w środku Dean i Castiel udali się do piwnicy i ukryli w pokoju na końcu korytarza prowadzącego do sali rytualnej. Czekali w gotowości, aby demon mający przeprowadzać ceremonię, „Mistrz Rytuału”, jak nazwał go Castiel, pojawił się w sali ze swą ofiarą. Sam i Bobby czatowali do góry, ukryci w jednym z prywatnych biur, obładowani solą, strzelbami z solą kamienną, wodą święconą i farbą do malowania sigili. Gdy tylko Mistrz Rytuału znalazłby się w piwnicy, oni mieli uczynić cały budynek demonoodpornym, namalować diabelskie pułapki na wszystkich drzwiach, zasypać solą okna oraz wszystkie wejścia i wyjścia. Castiel stał z anielskim ostrzem w dłoni, wiercąc się nerwowo i próbując z całych sił nie gapić się na Deana, nawet, jeśli stwierdził, że patrzenie na niego w tej sytuacji dziwnie go uspokajało.

Jak na gust Deana pokój był za mały, bardziej przypominał schowek na szczotki i zmuszał jego i Castiela, by stali zbyt cholernie blisko siebie. Niemal się ucieszył, kiedy wreszcie usłyszał podwójne kroki na schodach, a ciche głosy powoli stawały się coraz głośniejsze.  
\- Wiesz, że cieszę się mogąc pomóc, ale tato… czemu musisz dzisiaj to robić? Jest niedziela, na miłość boską.  
Dean zesztywniał i uchylił lekko drzwi, aby wyjrzeć na korytarz. Dziewczyna była śliczna, nie miała więcej niż 27 lat i z niewielkim uśmiechem na ustach wędrowała w kierunku własnej zagłady, jej ojciec i kat podążał tuż za nią. Dean poruszył się, chcąc ją zawołać, ostrzec, ale Castiel złapał go za ramię, spojrzał na niego smutno i pokręcił głową. Dean przygryzł usta i opuścił głowę, czekając.

Zaczęło się dość szybko, obaj usłyszeli jedynie jakiś chorobliwy trzask, a potem łupnięcie, kiedy ciało padło na posadzkę. Castiel cicho wyszedł na korytarz, upewniwszy się przedtem, że drzwi do sali rytualnej były zamknięte. Gestem kazał Deanowi iść za sobą i inaczej złapał swe ostrze, przygotowując się do walki, gdy podchodził do drzwi. Tuż na zewnątrz słyszeli jakąś inkantację, głos wypowiadający te słowa brzmiał żałośnie, zaledwie na tyle głęboko, aby dać się rozpoznać jako męski. Castiel słuchał, a gdy usłyszał właściwe zdanie, pchnął drzwi akurat w chwili, w której Mistrz Rytuału przeciągnął nożem po gardle swojej córki.  
Mężczyzna spojrzał w górę szeroko otwartymi, brązowymi oczami; jego nieznacznie zaokrąglone ciało było zbyt ludzkie, zbyt słabe. Szczęka mu opadła na widok wściekłej twarzy Castiela i Deana tuż za nim; obaj trzymali wyciągnięte noże.  
\- K-kim jesteście?  
Castiel wręcz wypluł z siebie te słowa.  
\- Jestem aniołem Pańskim, a ty…  
\- Jesteś martwy – dokończył Dean i rzucił się naprzód, okrążając marmurowy ołtarz, na którym leżała córka mężczyzny. Z dziewczyny lała się krew, ciągłym strumieniem płynąc z rozcięcia na szyi prosto w jej włosy, które zaczęły wreszcie przypominać pędzel umaczany w gęstej czerwonej farbie, i skapywała do wiadra oraz na podłogę, tylko powiększając widniejącą już tam czerwoną plamę. Castiel rzucił się w drugą stronę i złapał mężczyznę, który zaskrzeczał i wyjął nóż, ale z łatwością został rozbrojony.  
\- Nie rób mi krzywdy!  
Twarz Castiela przypominała maskę gniewu i obrzydzenia.  
\- Ty… - coś mu zaświtało i anioł zawahał się, wciąż przytrzymując mężczyznę pod rubinowego koloru ścianą. – Ty jesteś człowiekiem… - Castiel szerzej otwarł oczy, gapiąc się na trzęsącego się i płaczącego mężczyznę. To wcale nie był demon. To był człowiek. To człowiek to zrobił.

Dean ledwo zarejestrował to, co robił Cas. Widział tylko krew; krew na ścianach, krew na podłodze, krew wylewającą się z dyszącej, cierpiącej dziewczyny i skapującą do zwykłego wiadra. Przysunął się bliżej i zrozpaczony próbował zastanowić się, co robić. Coś, cokolwiek. Zrzucił swą kurtkę, a potem koszulę, ostrożnie przyciskając cienki materiał do otwartej rany, wiedząc, że nie na wiele się to zda.  
\- Ciii, wszystko będzie dobrze – wyszeptał, gdy dziewczyna jeszcze szerzej otwarła oczy, próbując coś powiedzieć. – Wyciągniemy cię stąd, obiecuję!  
Spojrzał wreszcie na Castiela, który gapił się na Mistrza Rytuału. I teraz Dean też to dostrzegł, uświadomił sobie, co właśnie powiedział Castiel.  
\- Ty nędzna kupo gówna – stęknął, rzucając się naprzód i waląc mężczyznę w twarz, sprawiając, że zatoczył się do tyłu, jęcząc coś żałośnie i wcale się nie broniąc.

Oczy dziewczyny uciekły w tył głowy, a jej ciało zaczęło się rzucać w konwulsjach, niczym gałąź na wietrze, kręgosłup wyginał się jej pod nienaturalnymi kątami. Mężczyzna padł na podłogę i gdy tylko usłyszał skowyt w pokoju, raniący wszystkim uszy, zaczął się śmiać. Castiel spojrzał na mężczyznę i zanim zdołał skończyć, ten wypowiedział jedno łacińskie słowo, a jego głos pierwszy raz od chwili rozpoczęcia rytuału zabrzmiał silnie.  
\- APERIRE.  
Wrzask dziewczyny zabrzmiał nienaturalnie, nieziemsko, przerażająco – mieszanka ludzkich i demonicznych odgłosów dobiegająca z jej gardła stanowiła kakofonię zgrzytów i skrzeków bólu. Rozrzuciła ramiona, jej kręgosłup praktycznie zgiął się wpół, a jej oczy przeszły z czystej bieli w czystą czerń, czarna błona zakryła białka niczym jakaś lepka farba. Ręce zaczęły zamieniać się jej w szpony, jeden trzaskający palec po drugim, co brzmiało jak nieustające łamanie gałązek. Mistrz Rytuału zaśmiał się ponownie, raz, zanim anielskie ostrze nie uciszyło go na zawsze; ciało głucho padło na posadzkę. Castiel szybko wstał i spojrzał na Deana szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
\- Dean, odsuń się od niej!

Dean nie miał czasu zdać sobie sprawy z tego, co się działo. Wszystko toczyło się tak szybko, wrzaski i dźwięki sprawiały, że mężczyzna skrzywił się i rozpaczliwie zasłonił uszy. Kiedy usłyszał Castiela wrzeszczącego jego imię, potrzebował chwili, by podążyć za jego wzrokiem i odwrócić się akurat na czas, by zobaczyć, jak dziewczyna, teraz ledwo przypominająca człowieka, rzuciła się naprzód. Wbiła szpony głęboko w gardło Deana i posłała go tyłem na podłogę, po czym zawisła nad nim, odsłaniając zęby, a krew spływała jej po twarzy i ciele i skapywała na niego. Przez chwilę Dean trwał jak sparaliżowany, oszołomiony i bez ruchu. Potem ugiął kolano, kopnął stworzenie w brzuch, od czego tylko skrzywiło się nieznacznie, ale ta sekunda pozwoliła mu się spod niej wytoczyć i wbić jej srebrny nóż w kręgosłup. Trochę zbił go z tropu fakt, że nie odniosło to spodziewanego efektu, więc szybko dał sobie spokój, wyjął butelkę z wodą święconą i rozlał ją na jej ciele. Stworzenie zawyło, jego skóra zaczęła pękać i dymić, a Dean wyjął strzelbę, by posłać jej ostatni cios… i wzrok mu się rozmazał. Wszystko na moment pociemniało i Dean sapnął, zataczając się do tyłu i mrugając w rozpaczliwej próbie odzyskania wzroku. „Nie teraz, nie znowu”, tylko tyle mógł pomyśleć w dosłownie ślepej panice…

Castiel skoczył przez ołtarz, przewracając go, a marmur pękł, uderzając o posadzkę. Stworzenie zaskrzeczało, jakby pęknięty ołtarz był w jakiś sposób z nim połączony, skrzywdził je padając. Nie miało jednak czasu zrobić niczego więcej, bo gdy tylko się odwróciło, anielskie ostrze pogrążyło się głęboko w jego piersi, spod żeber trafiając w serce. Castiel stęknął, gdy zapłonęło, oślepiające światło było pewnym znakiem tego, że je faktycznie zabił. Chwilę później w pokoju znajdowały się już tylko dwa martwe ludzkie ciała, złamany marmurowy ołtarz i Dean, siedzący na podłodze i ślepo rozglądający się wokół.  
\- Dean?... Nic ci nie jest? – Castiel kucnął przy nim, w zatroskaniu marszcząc brwi, i dotknął zarośniętego policzka łowcy. – Zrobiła ci krzywdę?

Dean mógł tam tylko siedzieć, opierając się plecami o kupę gruzu, ponieważ wzrok wciąż miał zamglony. Światło było tak jasne, że przez chwilę bał się, iż znowu oślepnie, więc uniósł dłonie akurat na czas, by osłonić przed nim oczy. Kiedy je znowu otwarł, Castiel klęczał przy nim, dotykając jego policzka i patrząc na niego ze zmartwieniem. Dean otwarł usta, szukając właściwych słów, i jego oczy padły na martwe ciało leżące za aniołem. Odepchnął dłoń Castiela, wstał i podszedł do skąpanego we krwi ciała. Dotknął jej szyi, potwierdzając to, co już i tak wiedział.  
\- Zabiłeś ją – powiedział zimnym, beznamiętnym głosem. Odwrócił się do Castiela z gniewem i rozczarowaniem na twarzy. Znalazł się przed nim w ułamku sekundy, złapał go za płaszcz i podciągnął w górę. Pchnął go na najbliższą ścianę, a jego twarz była tylko o cale od twarzy drugiego mężczyzny. – Zabiłeś ją! – powtórzył, tym razem głośniej.

\- Nie miałem czasu, Dean – oczy Castiela były trochę smutne, ale twarz miał stanowczą. Wiedział, że dobrze zrobił, i nie zamierzał za to przepraszać. – Zamierzała cię zabić… i to już nie była ona.  
Wciąż ściskał anielskie ostrze, teraz wytarte z demonicznej krwi, jakby jeszcze nigdy nie pogrążyło się w niczyim ciele. Castiel patrzył Deanowi w oczy, zwiesiwszy ręce po bokach, nie zamierzając walczyć z łowcą, bo wiedział, od samego patrzenia w te zielone otchłanie, jak bardzo mężczyzna cierpiał. Anioł rozchylił usta, jakby chcąc powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale tego nie zrobił i po prostu dalej patrzył Deanowi w oczy. Jego własne były jak zwykle intensywnie niebieskie, okolone czerwienią z powodu drażniącego powietrza, a metaliczny zapach krwi był jeszcze silniejszy.

Dean zmarszczył się i pokręcił głową, próbując zrozumieć.   
\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś jej nie zabijał… Już ją miałem! Mogłem ją ocalić!

Castiel wciąż patrzył Deanowi w oczy, rozpaczliwie marszcząc brwi, a próbując sprawić, by mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, uniósł jedną dłoń i złapał nią przesiąkniętą z przodu krwią koszulę łowcy.  
\- Nie, nie mogłeś, Dean.   
Castiel położył nacisk na jego imię i powiedział to tak, jakby mówienie tego sprawiało mu ból, ponieważ, nawet, jeśli od samego początku wiedział, że chcąc nie dopuścić do złamania pieczęci musiał ostatnią ofiarę zabić osobiście – to tego nie chciał. Castiel równie mocno jak Dean nie lubił odbierać niewinnym życia, ale wiedział, że musiało tak być, że na tej mrocznej drodze będą ginąć ludzie. Po prostu nie mógł znieść myśli o tym, że Dean mógłby być jednym z nich.

Serce Deana biło mu jak wściekłe, waliło mu o żebra jeszcze silniej, gdy Castiel położył mu dłoń na piersi. Mężczyzna spuścił wzrok na bladą dłoń, a potem znowu zerknął w górę, próbując odczytać Castiela tak, jak to już wcześniej próbował robić wielokrotnie, od czasu, gdy odzyskał wzrok. Coś w nim pękło, kiedy spojrzał aniołowi w oczy, gdy ujrzał w tych niebieskich sferach, odbijających jego własną, zatroskaną twarz, poczucie winy i żal, i Dean wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że Castiel miał rację. To było jedyne wyjście, anioł zrobił to, by go ratować, by chronić Deana i ten świat… Czuł w gardle kluchę, która nie pozwalała mu mówić, więc tylko westchnął miękko i ruszył naprzód, nakrywając usta Castiela swoimi.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel otwarł oczy tak szeroko, jak mógł, i niemal go zabolało, kiedy usta Deana najpierw musnęły, a potem przycisnęły się do jego ust. Upuścił anielskie ostrze i dotknął ramienia Deana, chwytając jego gładką skórę. Zaparło mu dech, kiedy odwzajemnił pocałunek, trochę niezręcznie, ale i tak serce zabiło mu szybciej. Co Dean robił? Czemu go całował? Castiel poczuł w sobie coś ciepłego, jakby ktoś rozpalił mu ogień w dole brzucha, i jęknął cicho z zaskoczeniem w chwili, w której jego biodra bez jego udziału zakołysały się w stronę mężczyzny.

Dźwięk był cichutki, ale oznaczał wszystko. Cas się nie odsuwał, nie odpychał go, a Dean nadal nie myślał, nie mógł marnować czasu na zastanawianie się nad tym. Sięgnął do twarzy Castiela i przyciągnął go bliżej, wysuwając język i przeciągając nim po suchych wargach anioła. Nie potrwało to długo i Castiel uległ, z niskim jękiem rozchylając usta, po którym Dean pchnął biodrami w stronę anioła, odpowiadając na jego ruch. Gdy spotkały się ich języki, poczuł dreszcze; Castiel wyraźnie nie wiedział, jak zareagować i co robić. Wobec tego Dean nieznacznie przechylił głowę, zmieniając kąt, by pocałować go jeszcze głębiej. Przesunął językiem po wnętrzu jego warg, po zębach, po czym znowu szturchnął jego język.

Castiel kurczowo trzymał się Deana, uczucia przebiegające mu ciało nie przypominały niczego, co kiedykolwiek doświadczył, żar krążył mu w żyłach, ponownie kierując jego biodra w stronę Deana. Rozchylił wargi i stwierdził, że powinien zamknąć oczy, ale dzięki temu wszystko stało się jeszcze przyjemniejsze i anioł ponownie jęknął Deanowi w usta. Castiel usiłował zrozumieć wszystko to, co czuł, wszystko, co dawał mu Dean każdym dotykiem i pieszczotą, szorstkimi dłońmi na twarzy i językiem nurkującym mu we wnętrzu ust. Odwzajemnił pocałunek, swoim językiem naśladując ruchy Deana, ale bardziej nieśmiało i płyciej. Jednak nad swymi biodrami nie miał kontroli, a one zdawały się mieć własny rozum, odsuwając się od ściany w stronę Deana, przesuwając się tak, że ich lędźwie idealnie dopasowały się do siebie.

Dean sapnął, kiedy anioł ponownie naparł mu na miednicę, czyniąc go boleśnie świadomym twardych zarysów swego fiuta pod wszystkimi warstwami ubrania. Dopiero wtedy łowca zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co się działo, i powoli otwarł oczy, gapiąc się na mężczyznę przed sobą, który oczy miał zamknięte i dalej go całował, dotykając go tak, jakby Dean był najcenniejszą rzeczą na świecie. Wtedy zmieszanie, wstyd i zaskoczenie przejęły nad nim władzę i mężczyzna odsunął się, spoglądając na mrugającego ze zdziwieniem anioła. Dean odchrząknął i oblizał się, utrzymujący się na nich smak Castiela doprowadzał go do szału.  
\- Dz-dzięki – powiedział, nie mając w ogóle pewności, czemu albo za co był wdzięczny, i zaczął się wycofywać, niezdolny jeszcze przerwać kontaktu wzrokowego z aniołem. Uderzył plecami we framugę i odwrócił się, poszedł korytarzem i schodami w górę, minął Bobby`ego i Sama i wyszedł w ciemność.

Castiel stał tam zaskoczony, nie wiedząc, czemu Dean przestał – to było dobre, czemu miałby przerywać? Zmarszczył lekko brwi i uświadomił sobie, że nadal miał uniesione ręce po tym, jak trzymał się Deana, więc opuścił je z zakłopotaniem. Anioł rozejrzał się po pokoju, po krwawym nieporządku, po ciałach. Zamknął oczy i gdy tylko się upewnił, że nikogo już nie było w piwnicy, a Dean znalazł się na górze, uwolnił swą łaskę. Ściany zaczęły się złuszczać, krew odpadała płatami i zamieniała się w kurz, który niewielkimi falami osiadł na podłodze. Ciała na podłodze również się rozpadły, po rozbłysku anielskiego światła zostały po nich tylko spopielałe szczątki. Jedyne, co tam pozostało, to był pęknięty marmurowy ołtarz, wypalony światłem na ciemnoszary kolor. Castiel rozejrzał się wokół – zadanie wykonano, pieczęć była bezpieczna, więc w kolejnej sekundzie stamtąd zniknął. Musiał pomyśleć, a nie mógł zrobić tego w towarzystwie Deana, nie, kiedy jego bliskość przyprawiała go teraz o jeszcze więcej emocji, o coś, od czego jego naczynie jednocześnie sztywniało i roztapiało się. A reakcja Deana, wstyd i rumieniec, jaki Castiel ujrzał zaraz po ich pocałunki, kazała mu się zastanawiać, czy Dean wstydził się siebie czy jego. W końcu… Castiel był aniołem, nie powinien był odczuwać tego wszystkiego, szczególnie w stosunku do człowieka, którego miał chronić, z którym łączyła go więź. Ponieważ teraz, gdy już to poczuł, Castiel mógł precyzyjnie stwierdzić, że te uczucia daleko wykraczały poza platoniczne czy choćby rodzinne…  
Castiel zakochał się w Deanie.  
A to oznaczało złamanie wszelkich zasad.

Kiedy Dean opuścił budynek nie mówiąc ani słowa, pozostawił Sama i Bobby`ego w całkowitym zmieszaniu. Niepewni, co się wydarzyło, obaj łowcy udali się na dół, ale zastali tylko czystą i pustą piwnicę. Castiel zniknął, tak samo, jak Dean. Mężczyźni popatrzyli na siebie i wzruszyli ramionami. Wrócili do motelu, gdzie znaleźli Deana leżącego na łóżku twarzą do ściany i nie zauważającego ich powrotu. Było to dziwne, ale z drugiej strony Dean zawsze zachowywał się dziwnie, ostatnimi czasy nawet bardziej, więc zostawili go w spokoju.   
W Deanie szalał huragan i choć bardzo chciał, nie potrafił uciszyć głosu w głowie, wrzeszczącego o tym, jaki był głupi. Mógł przysiąc, że wciąż czuł usta Castiela i sama myśl o ich ciałach ocierających się o siebie, o tym, jak on spijał słodki jęki padające z ust anioła, groziła mu szaleństwem.  
Castiel nie pokazał się przez ponad tydzień i Dean się z tego powodu tak cieszył, jak wkurzał. Wiedział, że ich następne spotkanie będzie niezręczne… do licha, nie było słów na określenie, jakie to będzie kurewsko dziwne. Ale też pragnął go znowu zobaczyć, chciał z nim pogadać, nawet niekoniecznie o ich ostatnim spotkaniu… o ich pocałunku… chciał po prostu usłyszeć jego głos, nieważne, jak dziewczęco to brzmiało. Ale Castiel się nie pojawiał, nawet nie zadzwonił. A Sam i Bobby wściekali się na niego, wciąż łajali go, że odstraszył anioła czymś niegrzecznym lub głupim, co najwyraźniej musiał powiedzieć lub zrobić…

Castiel wrócił 1,5 tygodnia później i wyglądał tak, jak zwykle, na nieco wymiętoszonego i zmęczonego, ale nie gorzej.  
\- Trzy kolejne pieczęcie zostały złamane.  
Wszyscy trzej przerwali swe indywidualne zajęcia, Sam i Bobby zbierali informacje, Dean oglądał telewizję. Sam wstał i podszedł do Castiela z grymasem na twarzy, ale zanim zdołał coś powiedzieć, Castiel uniósł dłoń, by go uciszyć i skończyć to, co miał do powiedzenia.  
\- Trzy kolejne pieczęcie zostały złamane, ale znalazłem czwartą, którą moglibyśmy ocalić.  
Zerknął na Sama z poważnym wyrazem twarzy i młodszy Winchester natychmiast się zamknął. Bobby kwęknął, ale potem westchnął i wreszcie przestał zrzędzić, a później zerknął na anioła.  
\- Dobra, ty pierzaste straszydło… co teraz?

Dean zesztywniał, gdy usłyszał głos Castiela, i niechętnie oderwał wzrok od ekranu. Castiel nie patrzył na niego i ponownie Dean nie był pewien, czy się wkurzać, czy czuć ulgę. Wstał po chwili, wyłączył telewizor i oparł się o ściankę działową pomiędzy łóżkami i małym salonem. Nie powiedział ani słowa, podczas gdy Castiel wyjaśniał im dokładne położenie pieczęci i to, jak zapobiec jej złamaniu. Zamiast tego przyglądał się aniołowi, obserwował każdy jego ruch i gest, błysk w jego oczach i to, jak sobie od czasu do czasu zwilżał usta, na sekundę wysuwając język, i drżał za każdym razem, przypominając sobie, jak to było czuć ten język przy swoim.

Castiel był aż nadto świadom wzroku Deana na sobie i czuł, że skóra robiła mu się od tego za ciepła, że całe ciało zalewał mu żar. Próbował to jednak zignorować, po tym, jak szukał u Boga odpowiedzi na to, czemu się tak czuł… i jej nie dostał. Castiel uznał, że najlepiej by było zignorować te uczucia, może wtedy zniknęłyby same. Przebywał w obecności Deana krócej niż 20 minut i czuł, jakby pierś miała mu zaraz wybuchnąć, tak bardzo go bolało oddychanie w jego towarzystwie. Ludzkie uczucia i to coś, miłość… to nie było zabawne. To po prostu bolało. Castiel nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu ludzie cały czas chcieli się tak czuć, odczuwać taki ból. To było szaleństwo.  
Sam i Bobby zajęli się przeglądaniem papierów, a Castiel stał dalej w hotelowym pokoju. Spojrzał wreszcie na Deana, przyłapując go na gapieniu się na siebie.  
\- …Witaj, Dean.

Dean tylko poruszył się z zakłopotaniem i skinął aniołowi głową. Nie był pewien, jak zareagować, nie byłby nawet wtedy, gdyby jego brat i ojciec zastępczy nie przebywali w pokoju. Stali przez chwilę, po prostu… po prostu gapiąc się na siebie, dopóki Sam nie chrząknął i nie kazał Deanowi „zbierać tyłka i pomóc”. Ciągnęło się to przez prawie tydzień, bracia i Bobby szukali informacji, przepytywali świadków i przygotowywali się do kolejnej walki. Castiel pojawiał się przynajmniej raz dziennie, aby sprawdzić postępy, ale Dean i Castiel nie rozmawiali ze sobą. Obecnie anioł rozmawiał z Samem lub Bobbym i było czymś naturalnym, że obaj łowcy zauważyli dystans pomiędzy najstarszym Winchesterem a ich aniołem.  
\- Chłopaki, co jest z wami nie tak? – zapytał Sam 1,5 tygodnia później, kiedy Castiel właśnie zniknął, a Dean ponownie nawet nie zauważył jego obecności. – Jeśli nie weźmiesz się w garść i nie przeprosisz, to przysięgam, że skopię ci tyłek!  
Dean parsknął gorzkim śmiechem, podszedł do lodówki i wyjął z niej piwo.  
\- Tak, jasne – powiedział z rozbawieniem w głosie i pociągnął łyk.  
\- Dean, to jest Cas… wiem, że wy dwaj mieliście… trudne początki… ale to dobry facet i cierpi!  
Dean odłożył butelkę na kuchenną ladę i zagapił się na brata.  
\- Czemu przypuszczasz, że to ja zrobiłem coś złego, co?  
\- Dean…  
\- I od kiedy on jest dla ciebie „Cas”?  
Nie mówiąc nic więcej Dean wyminął brata i wyszedł, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Udał się na złomowisko i szedł dalej i dalej, aż doszedł do końca, gdzie przycupnął na stercie samochodowych części i zagapił się na gołą przestrzeń za ogrodzeniem.

Castiel cierpiał, co do tego Sam miał rację. Odkrył, że przez minione 2,5 tygodnia od czasu, gdy on i Dean się całowali, doświadczył szerszej gamy ludzkich uczuć, niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Smutek, gniew, nadzieja, żal, strach i milion innych przebiegały przez niego z prędkością światła, oszałamiając anioła, gdy tylko był w pobliżu Deana. Jednak miał tego dość, potrzebował pomocy łowcy i jej nie dostawał. Starszy z braci zachowywał się jak dziecko, nadąsane i usuwające się na bok, i Castiel nie mógł tego dłużej znieść.  
Pojawił się obok Deana.  
\- Dean, to się musi skończyć – powiedział miękko, marszcząc się i gapiąc na Deana ze swego miejsca o zaledwie kilka stóp na lewo od łowcy. Trzeba było wszystko sobie wyjaśnić, Castiel wiedział, że zarówno Bobby, jak Sam byli dobrymi łowcami, ale nie byli Deanem. Nikt nie był i Castiel wiedział, że musiał pchnąć Deana z powrotem na właściwe tory, inaczej przegrają nie tylko tę bitwę, ale i całą wojnę.

Dean zdumiał się nagłym dźwiękiem i odskoczył o kilka stóp. Cas wyglądał na zmęczonego i rozczochranego, ale przede wszystkim na wkurzonego. Dean przełknął ślinę, skrzyżował ramiona i z wyraźną zaciekłością odwzajemnił pełen dezaprobaty wzrok anioła.  
\- O co ci chodzi? – warknął na niego, choć obaj wiedzieli aż nadto dobrze, o czym mówił Castiel.

Castiel spojrzał na Deana, a górna warga ściągnęła mu się w grymasie czystej furii.  
\- Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. To się nie może ciągnąć, musisz pomóc Samowi i Bobby`emu w tej pracy, nie możemy przegrać, bo ty nie możesz zapomnieć o tym, co się stało – wyjął ręce z kieszeni i ucisnął sobie nasadę nosa, gdyż ból pulsował mu w czole. Radzenie sobie z bezczelnym zachowaniem Deana zmęczyło go, a przecież Castiel też miał swoje problemy, jak ratowanie świata i radzenie sobie z nowymi uczuciami naczynia, które uderzały go coraz silniej. Dean wydawał się po prostu coraz bardziej skupiony na sobie i to zalazło Castielowi za skórę.

Dean westchnął, patrząc na Castiela pełnym goryczy wzrokiem.  
\- A co sądzisz, że robię? Staram się pomagać, jak umiem, czego jeszcze się spodziewasz? – pokręcił głową i wyminął Castiela. Zaczęło padać i Dean zapiął kurtkę, nie odwracając się, by spojrzeć na anioła. Nie zamierzał mu pozwolić na mówienie, co miał robić, bardziej, niż już pozwalał.

Castiel zgrzytnął zębami, zawarczał, obrócił się i złapał Deana za kurtkę. Pociągnął mocno za skórę, wytrącił Deana z równowagi i walnął nim o najbliższy rdzewiejący samochód, który z powodu padającego deszczu z minuty na minutę ciemniał coraz bardziej. Castiel przycisnął się do Deana, trzymając go mocno za poły kurtki.  
\- JAK UMIESZ?! To jest najlepsze, na co cię stać? Zachowywać się jak dziecko i stosować ciche dni? - dzięki oglądaniu telewizji zorientował się, co robił Dean – pomagało mu to w uczeniu się popularnych wyrażeń i zachowań. Oznaczało to jednak również to, że zaczynał się uzależniać od oper mydlanych. Zagapił się na Deana, marszcząc brwi i przymykając oczy; włosy oblepiały mu twarz na skutek padającego teraz ulewnie deszczu. – Potrzebuję cię, Dean, nie mogę tego zrobić bez ciebie!... Potrzebuję cię… - spojrzał Deanowi w oczy, spoglądając to na nie, to na jego usta, szukając ich na chwilę. – Ja… cię potrzebuję… - Castiel rzucił się szybko do przodu i dopadł do ust Deana, miażdżąc je rozpaczliwie swoimi; pod wpływem tego dotyku coś w aniele zaczęło się wznosić.

Kiedy Castiel pchnął go na samochód, Dean poczuł się, jakby całe powietrze uszło mu z płuc – a potem anioł przysunął się i jego usta znalazły się na ustach łowcy, i Dean zapomniał, o co dokładnie się kłócili jeszcze kilka sekund temu. Jedną dłonią objął Castiela za szyję, drugą zacisnął na jego ciemnych, mokrych włosach i przyciągnął go bliżej, pozwalając mu na własną rękę pogłębić pocałunek. Tym razem to Castiel wsunął mu się do ust i Dean nie zdołał powstrzymać niskiego stęknięcia, gdy ich języki dotknęły się jeszcze raz.

Biodra Castiela same parły naprzód, jeszcze mocniej wgniatając Deana w samochód, a pod wpływem tego działania anioł zakwilił zdyszanym głosem. Tarcie było niesamowite, jego ciało reagowało szybciej, niż kiedykolwiek przedtem, kontrast między gorącym ciałem Deana i ulewnym, lodowatym deszczem był szokujący i cudowny jednocześnie. Castiel zadrżał, gdy deszcz spłynął mu po kręgosłupie z włosów i zebrał się przy pasku. Każde doznanie, każdy zapach, każdy dźwięk sprawiały, że twardniał bardziej, że szybciej ocierał się o Deana. Powiódł dłońmi w górę, puszczając kurtkę na korzyść objęcia Deana za szyję; jedną ręką złapał go za ramię, drugą wsunął mu we włosy. Opery mydlane przyniosły Castielowi jeszcze jedną korzyść – nauczyły go całować. Westchnął w pocałunku, stapiając się z ciałem Deana w sposób, który wydawał się idealny i naturalny, jakby zawsze mieli do siebie pasować, jakby zostali dla siebie stworzeni. Castiel boleśnie za tym tęsknił, nie wiedząc nawet, czy Dean kiedykolwiek zapragnąłby następnego pocałunku, ale modlił się o to. I o to, by nie było to coś niewłaściwego. Znał zasady, wiedział, że przede wszystkim był strażnikiem Winchesterów – ale wewnętrznie kłócił się sam ze sobą, że to nie mogło być coś złego. Jak coś, co wydawało się tak właściwe, tak niebiańskie, mogło być złe? Uczucia Castiela zwyciężyły w tej chwili logikę i jego wiarę, ponieważ anioł pragnął tylko więcej Deana i do diabła z zasadami.

O cholera, Castiel nieźle całował! Jeśli ich pierwszy pocałunek był trochę nieskładny, głównie próbujący i sprawdzający, to ten był tak bliski doskonałości, że Dean się niemal przeraził i zaczął zastanawiać, gdzie, u licha, anioł nauczył się tak całować w trochę ponad tydzień. Musiał się na chwilę odsunąć, by złapać oddech, ale nie puścił szyi Castiela, przywierając do niego rozpaczliwie i błagając go wzrokiem.  
\- Cas – szepnął aniołowi w usta, ale zanim zdołał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, już całowali się znowu, pożerając nawzajem swoje wargi, smakując się i wdychając.  
W tej chwili już mocno lało i Dean się tym cieszył, bo ulice opustoszały i nikogo nie było w pobliżu widać. Nie był pewien, czy był w stanie puścić Castiela na wystarczająco długo, by znaleźć jakieś suche miejsce i tam kontynuować. A chciał kontynuować, chciał zerwać te mokre ubrania z ciała anioła i zobaczyć, z czego naprawdę Castiel się składał, usłyszeć jego jęki i zobaczyć, jak rozpadał się pod nim.

Castiel pierwszy przerwał pocałunek, a jego szorstki głos ochrypł jeszcze bardziej i pogłębił się na skutek niepohamowanej żądzy.  
\- Dean… - anioł zsunął ramiona w dół i spoczął dłońmi na piersi łowcy, czując jego bicie serca, pasujące do jego tętna swym szaleńczym tempem. Castiel nie wiedział, co jeszcze zrobić, ale wyczuwał, że w ludzkich interakcjach erotycznych chodziło o coś więcej, niż tylko to – telewizja nie pokazała mu zbyt wiele, tylko dwoje ludzi wijących się na łóżku pod przykryciem. Wyobraził sobie, że zrobienie tego z Deanem byłoby interesujące, a pomysł ujrzenia tego szczególnego człowieka nago był z pewnością pociągający, ale nie wiedział, jak poruszyć ten temat. Zatem Castiel, jak zawsze bezpośredni, po prostu powiedział to wprost.  
\- Chciałbym zobaczyć cię bez ubrania – spojrzał Deanowi w oczy; jego własne lśniły w mroku niczym neony, a światło lamp tylko gdzieniegdzie rozświetlało złomowisko, sprawiając, że deszcz lśnił na zardzewiałym metalu. Castiel oblizał się i przechylił głowę, lekko rozchylając usta i z roztargnieniem gładząc pierś Deana kciukiem.,

Nie pamiętał dokładnie, jak dotarli przez złomowisko do jego samochodu. Sypialnia Deana w domu Bobby`ego nie wchodziła w grę, a Impala była zaparkowana na tyle daleko od domu, by mieć pewność, że nikt by im nie przeszkodził, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy do deszczu dołączyły grzmoty i błyskawice. Castiel wsunął się do samochodu tyłem, aż wreszcie uderzył plecami o drzwi, wciąż patrząc na Deana. Wtedy do środka wsunął się łowca i zawisł nad aniołem, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Opuścił się w dół, leżąc z nim pierś w pierś, ich mokre koszule lepiące się do siebie wywoływały w nim dreszcze. Dean pocałował Castiela jeszcze raz, delikatnie i niemal powściągliwie, po czym przeniósł się na gardło anioła, delikatnie je gryząc i całując.

Castiel ponownie objął Deana za szyję i wsunął dłoń w jego mokre włosy, rozpylając wokół lekką mgiełkę, kiedy pasma wymykały mu się spomiędzy palców. Westchnął w pocałunku i zadrżał nieznacznie; teraz, gdy już nie stali na deszczu, zimna wilgoć zaczęła przeszkadzać jego naczyniu.  
\- Dean…  
Za każdym razem, gdy Castiel wymawiał jego imię, brzmiało to jak mantra, jak modlitwa, jakby Castiel mówił „Boże” i zamiast tego używał imienia łowcy, tak wielkie było jego oddanie. Odwzajemnił pocałunek Deana i sapnął, rozchylając usta, kiedy mężczyzna przeniósł wargi na jego szyję. Tego się Castiel nie spodziewał. Powiódł długimi palcami w górę jednej z nóg Deana po zewnętrznej stronie uda, ściskając ją za każdym razem, gdy mężczyzna przygryzał mu szyję. Szok i rozkosz szalały w nim niczym dzikie konie wyrywające się na wolność. Przygryzł sobie wargę i wyprężył się w stronę Deana, przesuwając się z trudem, ponieważ ubrania ciągnęły go w dół. Castiel nieznacznie odsunął Deana i spróbował zdjąć swój płaszcz, ale okrycie przywarło do marynarki pod spodem.

Wewnątrz samochodu było mało miejsca i Castiel usiłujący zrzucić płaszcz wyglądał słodko i nieporadnie. Dean uśmiechnął się lekko i objął Casa, pomagając mu usiąść, po czym zaczął zdejmować z niego mokre okrycie. Marynarka poszła za płaszczem zaledwie kilka sekund później, Dean zrzucił też swoją kurtkę, która dołączyła do sterty mokrych ubrań na podłodze. Odsunąwszy się i pchnąwszy Castiela z powrotem na siedzenie, Dean zaczął mu rozpinać koszulę, całując każdy dostępny skrawek jego skóry.

Castiel zadrżał, ale mniej z powodu zimna, za to bardziej z powodu palców Deana, które zdawały się płonąć niczym miniaturowe ogniska, cudownie parząc mu skórę. Wygiął się w łuk, jęcząc bez zahamowania – najwyraźniej anioły nie znały pojęcia ciszy czy też wstydu z powodu dźwięków, jakie wydawały w podobnych okolicznościach. Castiel przeczesał Deanowi włosy, za każdym razem posyłając w powietrze kropelki wody, która osiadała mu na nagiej piersi i przyprawiała o gęsią skórkę. Oblizał się i jęknął lekko, gdy Dean dotknął jego wrażliwych żeber. Anioł czuł się dziwnie, wijąc się pod bardziej umięśnionym mężczyzną. Te doznania krążące mu w ciele były cudowne, ale zarazem inne niż wtedy, kiedy się ostatnio całowali. Wtedy pojawiła się między nimi natarczywość, ale w niczym nie przypominała tego. To było coś szaleńczego i namiętnego i Castiel miał wrażenie, że jeśli nie zdejmie wszystkich ubrań, to wybuchnie – i to go trochę przerażało. 

Dean mógł się teraz dokładnie wczuć w sytuację Castiela. Całe ciało mu zapłonęło, gdy zdjął mokrą koszulę z ciała anioła, i przez kilka zdyszanych sekund po prostu gapił się w podziwie na jego nagą pierś. Castiel wyglądał na całkowicie zdewastowanego, oczy mu pociemniały z pożądania, rozchylił wargi sapiąc lekko, coraz częściej też jęczał. Dean odetchnął głęboko, zdawszy sobie sprawę z tego, że wstrzymywał oddech, i pochylił się, aby jeszcze raz pocałować Castiela, głęboko i intymnie. To było dużo więcej, niż się kiedykolwiek spodziewał, coś tak intensywnego, że Dean tak jakby świrował. Leżał na tylnym siedzeniu swego samochodu z półnagim aniołem cholernego Pana pod sobą, dyszącym i wijącym się jak jakiś pieprzony zawodowiec… Dean przełknął ślinę i zaczekał, dopóki Cas ponownie nie otwarł oczu.  
\- Powiedziałeś, że chcesz mnie zobaczyć nago – powiedział niskim, chrapliwym głosem, oblizując się.

Castiel powoli kiwnął głową, szeroko otwartymi, niemrugającymi oczami patrząc w oczy Deana.  
\- Tak… proszę, Dean.  
Anioł usiłował usiąść, ale poddał się i przesunął nieco w dół tak, że znalazł się dokładnie pod Deanem, otoczywszy nogami kolano łowcy spoczywające na siedzeniu. Pogładził Deana po piersi, przeskakując palcami po wzniesieniach i zagłębieniach mięśni pod przemoczonym materiałem, podziwiając jędrne ciało nad sobą. Castiel złapał krawędź koszulki i pociągnął; dźwięk mokrej tkaniny odlepiającej się od ciała sprawił, że anioł zadrżał. Castiel zerknął na swoje dłonie, a potem w oczy Deana, zupełnie, jakby prosił o pozwolenie, by iść dalej.

Łowca jęknął cicho, kiedy Castiel opuścił ręce, zacisnął je na jego koszulce i odsłonił niewielki kawałek skóry na brzuchu. Dean przygryzł usta, by powstrzymać żenująco wysokie sapnięcie, i musiał na chwilę zamknąć oczy, bo widok Castiela w tym stanie sprawiał, że chciał zedrzeć z niego wszystkie ubrania i zrobić mu coś niewypowiedzianego. Coś, czego po prostu… nawet jeszcze nie zaczął rozumieć czy przyznawać… Odetchnął głęboko, kiwnął potakująco głową i otwarł oczy jeszcze raz, patrząc, jak Castiel podciągnął mu koszulkę, po czym gorliwie uniósł ręce, pozwalając mu przeciągnąć ją przez głowę i rzucić gdzieś poza zasięg. Dean pochylił się powoli, nieznacznie dotykając nagą piersią piersi Castiela, ale nawet to wywołało w jego ciele rozkosz i uczyniło go niezdolnym do czegoś więcej poza po prostu czuciem anioła…

Castiel znieruchomiał, a dotyk gorącego ciała Deana na jego ciele sprawił, że na chwilę zapomniał oddychać. Przypomniał sobie o tym tylko dlatego, że płuca go paliły z braku tlenu, więc odetchnął głęboko i z drżeniem, przez co pierś uniosła mu się i jeszcze mocniej i bliżej przywarła do piersi Deana. Castiel na chwilę zamknął oczy i westchnął cicho, czując Deana nad sobą. Deszcz na zewnątrz równo bił o dach, wyciszając świat; dla nich istniało tylko wnętrze samochodu. Anioł otwarł oczy i spojrzał w oczy łowcy, mrugając leniwie, jakby wszystko toczyło się w zwolnionym tempie. Spojrzał z podziwem na mężczyznę i uniósł dłoń, opuszkami delikatnie niczym skrzydło motyla wodząc od jednego piega do drugiego, dotykając kurzych łapek w kącikach oczu Deana, a potem kolejnych rysów jego twarzy, które, jak miał wrażenie, musiał zapamiętać, musiał poznać wszystkimi zmysłami.  
\- Jesteś piękny, Dean…

Dean Winchester się nie rumienił… oczywiście… ale po słowach Castiela zaschło mu w gardle i musiał na chwilę odwrócić wzrok. Kiedy spojrzał na Castiela ponownie, na ustach widniał mu zadziorny uśmiech, i mężczyzna pochylił się, by skubnąć anioła w ucho.  
\- Żadnych takich romantyzmów, Cas – szepnął mu do ucha, całując wrażliwe miejsce za nim i wiedząc aż nazbyt dobrze, że przekroczyli ten most ponad pół godziny temu, kiedy Dean wciągnął go do środka, kiedy pozwolił się pożreć suchym, wygłodzonym ustom anioła.  
Opadł na dół i lekko szturchnął Casa w bok, by ten zrobił mu miejsce, aż wreszcie leżeli obok siebie na tylnym siedzeniu, objąwszy się rękami i nogami, ściskając się mocno i wciąż całując. Nie przytulali się, oczywiście… Dean Winchester się nie przytulał..

\- Nie rozumi- aach… - biodra Castiela same wyprężyły się w stronę Deana, w stronę tarcia, w stronę czegokolwiek, co dałoby mu więcej tej rozkoszy, jaką właśnie czuł. Ale wtedy Dean położył się przy nim i jego ciało przywarło mocno do ciała łowcy na wąskim tylnym siedzeniu, i Cas mógł się prężyć, ile chciał. Wsunął jedną nogę pomiędzy nogi Deana i nawzajem się o siebie ocierali, napinając mięśnie, gdy któryś skubał lub podgryzał drugiego. Castiel nie był pewien, czy właśnie to ludzie w telewizji robili pod przykryciem, ale jeśli tak, to mógł to zrozumieć. To… to uczucie było niewiarygodne i nieoczekiwanie bycie zakochanym miało dużo więcej sensu. Jeśli te uczucia towarzyszyły innym, ciemności, smutkowi i samotności, to może miłość była tego warta. Ale co by się stało, gdyby te uczucia zniknęły? Kiedy Castiel i Dean musieliby się rozdzielić, ponieważ wiedział, że tak będzie, gdzieś w środku wiedział, że to nie było coś, co Dean chciałby pokazać Samowi i Bobby`emu. To było coś osobistego, w dużej mierze podobne do brania prysznica i korzystania z toalety, jak to musieli Castielowi wyjaśniać wielokrotnie, zanim załapał. Ale na razie Castiel nie chciał o tym myśleć, o tej nieuniknionej ciemności, która nadeszłaby wraz z rozstaniem z Deanem. Na razie chciał się tylko skupić na wargach mężczyzny na swoich ustach, na tym, jak Dean warczał mu w ucho, jeśli Castiel gryzł go w gołe ramię albo zlizywał mu deszczówkę z szyi. To było centrum jego uwagi, jego świat skurczył się tylko do tego, do Deana i Impali, okrytych kocem deszczu ukrywającym ich przed światem.

Czas zdawał się zatrzymać i jednocześnie uciekać, podczas gdy Dean i Castiel minuta po minucie, godzina po godzinie dotykali się, całowali, drażnili… Dean był już tak twardy, że go bolało, a Castiel jeszcze nawet nie zbliżył się do jego fiuta. Ale łowca nie był pewien, że mógłby sobie z tym poradzić… nie teraz… więc dalej znosił ten słodkogorzki ból, balansował na krawędzi orgazmu, nie pozwalając sobie spaść… całe ciało mu wibrowało i wyczuwał, że Cas również był blisko; dyszał coraz częściej i coraz gwałtowniej i wbijał mu paznokcie w ramiona.  
\- Cas – wydyszał mu Dean w ucho, liżąc go po szyi, i pocałował go znowu, po czym pchnął biodrami, ocierając się o wybrzuszenie w spodniach anioła.

Castiel już od jakiegoś czasu czuł rosnący żar, zwijający się u podstawy kręgosłupa jego naczynia; sztywność w spodniach trochę go martwiła, ale nie miał czasu zapytać Deana o to i zamiast na tym próbował się skupić na dotyku mężczyzny. Dean znowu otarł się biodrami o jego ciało i anioł sapnął lekko, gdy jego fiut naparł prosto na fiuta Deana – wydawało się, że łowca miał podobny problem. Castiel otwarł oczy i odsunął się nieznacznie, dysząc ciężko.  
\- Dean… A..ch… c-co to jest…? – szybko pogładził stójkę Deana, chwytając ją przez materiał dżinsów. Z jakiegoś powodu to, że dotknął go właśnie tam, wywołało dreszcze w jego ciele, więc dalej wodził dłonią po twardości pod tkaniną, patrząc Deanowi w oczy i nieznacznie przechylając głowę.

Dean sapnął, czując ten nagły, bezpośredni dotyk; po czole spływał mu pot, a gorąco w kroczu narastało. Przygryzł sobie usta, oparł się czołem o ramię Casa i przez chwilę oddychał, zanim odpowiedział.  
\- Stoi mi… Cas… to przez ciebie mi stoi – okazało się, że wiedzieć o tym a naprawdę powiedzieć to na głos to były dwie zupełnie różne rzeczy. Jego własne słowa przyprawiły go o dreszcze, zadygotał po nich i wyprężył się do przodu, napierając kroczem na dłoń Castiela. – Cas… Cas, dotknij mnie – jęknął, niezdolny się dłużej powstrzymywać. Jednocześnie zdołał jakoś zsunąć swoją rękę w dół ciała Castiela i objął nią jego erekcję przez czarne spodnie, pocierając ją palcami i pokazując Casowi, jak się to robiło.

Castiel myślał, że wszystko aż do teraz było dobre, ale palce Deana tam w dole, dotykające go i ściskające w taki sposób, wynosiły go na zupełnie nowy poziom rozkoszy. Jęknął, rzucając biodrami w dłoń Deana; kiedy próbował oddychać, na torsie ujawniły mu się wszystkie mięśnie, całe ciało napięło się pod dotykiem łowcy.  
\- Dean… - wyjęczał to imię, gorącym oddechem dysząc mężczyźnie w ucho, po czym spróbował powtórzyć dotyk Deana na sobie. Zsunął palce niżej, złapał przez spodnie zarys fiuta Deana i zaczął pocierać dłonią główkę. Jednak to mu nie wystarczyło, wydawało się niewłaściwe, jakby nie do końca był w stanie zrobić to, co robił mężczyzna. - …Twoje spodnie… one przeszkadzają – Castiel przeniósł wzrok z ręki Deana na sobie do oczu łowcy i popatrzył w te zielone sfery, a jego oświadczenie było bardziej niewypowiedzianym rozkazem – ściągaj je natychmiast.

Dean na chwilę wstrzymał oddech, odwzajemniając głodne, błagalne spojrzenie Castiela. Na tylnym siedzeniu nie było zbyt wiele miejsca, ale łowca jakoś zdołał rozpiąć spodnie i ściągnąć je na tyle, by zniecierpliwiony Cas zdołał mu wsadzić rękę w bokserki i wyjąć fiuta. Dean sapnął czując zimne palce i chłodne powietrze na rozgrzanym ciele, i na chwilę zamknął oczy, po prostu czując. Zanim zdołał sobie wszystko przemyśleć, sięgnął po pasek spodni Castiela, zaczął się szarpać z zamkiem i wreszcie zsunął je w dół, aby zrobić aniołowi to samo, co on robił jemu. Przez kilka chwil leżeli całkowicie nieruchomo, dotykając się tylko, patrząc sobie w oczy i napawając się tym momentem. Potem Dean nie mógł tego dłużej znieść. Objął palcami czubek fiuta Castiela – tylko nieznacznie świrując na samą myśl o tym, co tu wyprawiał – i zaczął go pocierać, delikatnie odsuwając napletek i powstrzymując niski jęk, gdy usłyszał dźwięki, jakie teraz wydawał Castiel…

Castiel zatrząsł się cały, gdy Dean go dotknął, i przez chwilę ciężko mu było skupić się na czymś poza rozkoszą przedzierającą się przez niego z taką prędkością. Przełknął i odwzajemnił się tym samym, trzęsącą się dłonią złapał fiuta Deana, na początku niezdarnie, ale potem z większą pewnością, powtarzając to, co robił mężczyzna, gest po geście. Przesunął kciukiem po czubku członka Deana, ścierając z niego kroplę wilgoci. Śliski płyn tylko pomógł mu wciąż od nowa przesuwać zaciśniętą dłonią po fiucie mężczyzny. Wkrótce Castiel poczuł, że coś zaczęło w nim narastać; nie mógł tego opisać inaczej, jak to, że jakiś przypływ wrażeń sięgnął mu do mózgu, a potem strzelił z powrotem w dół, do lędźwi, wybuchając niczym fajerwerki w każdym zakamarku ciała i umysłu.  
\- D-DEAN! – Castiel napiął się cały i doszedł, mocniej ściskając Deana i odrzucając głowę do tyłu; oczy miał szeroko otwarte, ale w tej chwili nic nie widziały, bo wszystko zaszło bielą.

Dean nie był naprawdę przygotowany na to, jak głośno Castiel krzyknął jego imię i zaczął się trząść, niewiarygodnie mocno dochodząc mu w dłoni. Pocierał anioła w trakcie jego absolutnie pierwszego orgazmu, czując dziwną dumę z powodu tego, że to on go do tego doprowadził, że to on był przyczyną tych słodkich jęków rozkoszy wypełniających wnętrze samochodu. Dean nie potrzebował wiele czasu, aby podążyć za nim, nie po tym, gdy ujrzał Castiela w tym stanie, zachwyconego i cudownie wstrząśniętego, z wyrazem autentycznego zaskoczenia na twarzy, jakby wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że to się działo. Było to z grubsza t samo pytanie, jakie bez przerwy zadawał sobie Dean… ale potem wszelkie myśli zniknęły, w umyśle zapanowała mu pustka, wypełniana tylko jednym słowem, i mężczyzna doszedł z imieniem anioła na ustach. Gdy już było po wszystkim, przesunął się tak wysoko w górę, jak mógł, podpełzł bliżej Castiela i objął go ciasno, wciąż ciężko dysząc w bladą, spoconą skórę. Lodowate powietrze tarło o ich niemal całkiem nagie ciała, więc Dean sięgnął po płaszcz Castiela i okrył nim ich obu.

Castiel nie do końca zrozumiał, co się stało, wiedział tylko, że uczucie orgazmu było intensywniejsze, niż cokolwiek, co do tej pory poczuł jako człowiek, i że pragnął tego doświadczyć ponownie. Zadrżał i przysunął się bliżej do ciepłego ciała łowcy, jednym ramieniem obejmując mu plecy, a drugie wsuwając między ich piersi. Znajomy dotyk płaszcza uspokoił go i Castiel odprężył się w ramionach Deana, wtulając twarz w ciepłą szyję mężczyzny. Westchnął lekko, moszcząc się tam, jakby to było jedyne miejsce na świecie, w którym chciał być. I tak było.  
Castiel mógł na chwilę odsunąć na bok swoje zobowiązania, mógł chwilowo zignorować tych, którzy wzywali go do powrotu do nieba. W tym momencie chciał być samolubny i zostać na ziemi z Deanem, bezpiecznie okryty płaszczem swego naczynia, leżąc na ciepłej teraz skórze siedzenia Impali. Otwarł oczy i obserwował pulsującą szyję mężczyzny. Castiel nie zdołał powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu, jaki pojawił mu się na ustach, gdy słuchał, jak tętno Deana zwolniło do stałego tempa. Nie było słów na opisanie tego, co się właśnie stało, i coś mu mówiło, że wszystko, co by powiedział, sprawiłoby, że Dean powiedziałby znowu „Żadnych romantyzmów”, więc Castiel milczał i z zadowoleniem oddychał Deanem.

Leżeli tak przez jakiś czas w ciszy, zapach seksu wisiał w powietrzu i kołysał ich komfortowo. Dean nadal trzymał Castiela za rękę, kiedy jakieś pół godziny później odsunął się i powoli usiadł. Sięgnął po swoją koszulę i kurtkę, założył je i na koniec zapiął spodnie. Castiel patrzył na niego z zaciekawieniem, najwyraźniej nie pojmując, czemu Dean naruszał ciszę i tę intymną bliskość. Łowca odwzajemnił to spojrzenie, szukając odpowiednich słów, czegoś, co powiedziałoby Castielowi wyraźnie, że się tym cieszył; że nie odchodził, bo chciał, ale dlatego, że musiał. Jednak wszystkie przychodzące mu na myśl słowa brzmiały jak kiepska wymówka, puste, żałosne i nie dość ważne. Pochylił się więc i jeszcze raz pocałował Castiela, namiętnie, z tęsknotą i wyrażając tym dużo więcej, niż zwykłe pożądanie. Przez chwilę patrzył aniołowi w oczy, po czym wyślizgnął się z samochodu i przez złomowisko ruszył z powrotem do domu…

Castiel przez chwilę siedział na tyle Impali, oszołomiony pocałunkiem, i mrugał powoli patrząc, jak Dean szedł przez deszcz w stronę domu. Domu Bobby`ego, domu Deana. Miejsca, w którym Castiel nie był zbyt mile widziany, już prędzej tolerowany. Przygryzł dolną wargę i zmarszczył brwi, przez dłuższą chwilę o tym rozmyślając. Ostatecznie zamknął drzwi Impali i ponownie zwinął się na siedzeniu pod płaszczem, patrząc na skórę kanapy. Tak naprawdę to nie musiał spać i nigdy nie spał, ale nie miał jeszcze ochoty odchodzić.  
„Po prostu sobie tu poczekam…”, pomyślał Castiel, gładząc zarys skóry, na której jeszcze kilka minut temu leżał Dean; tworzywo już powoli stygło, tracąc ciepło, jakim nasączyło je ciało mężczyzny. Anioł leżał nieruchomo, słuchając deszczu walącego o dach, przypominając sobie dotyk ust Deana na swoich, gładząc własne ciało i próbując powtórzyć to, co zrobił mu Dean. Nie udało mu się to wystarczająco dobrze, więc poddał się wkrótce i po prostu leżał na plecach, patrząc przez okno na nocne niebo, na którym powoli pojawiał się świt.

Dean tej nocy nie zasnął. On też leżał przytomny, gapiąc się w sufit „swojej” sypialni, dopóki słońce znowu nie wstało, zastanawiając się, gdzie był Cas, i rozważając, jak jego pospieszny odwrót mógł wpłynąć na anioła, aż wreszcie pożałował, że w ogóle odszedł. Kiedy Sam i Bobby obudzili się i mogli dalej kontynuować pracę, Dean przeprosił ich na chwilę, wymknął się z domu i udał się do Impali. Wiedział, że to było idiotyczne, ale i tak widok pustego tylnego siedzenia boleśnie zakłuł go w serce.  
Nie zobaczył Castiela przez następny tydzień i zaczęło go to wkurzać. Zdołali ocalić kolejną pieczęć bez pomocy ich pierzastego przyjaciela i ponownie Sam i Bobby obwinili Deana o nieobecność anioła. Tym razem dla odmiany najstarszy Winchester nawet nie próbował się kłócić… wiedział, że to była prawda, wiedział, że zostawiając Castiela nagiego i samotnego dosłownie i w przenośni w środku burzy wyrządził więcej szkód, niż to sobie początkowo uświadamiał…

Kiedy po tygodniu Castiel wrócił, wyglądał jeszcze gorzej, niż zwykle, włosy miał w całkowitym nieładzie, a oczy przymknięte, jakby faktycznie czuł zmęczenie. W ramionach dźwigał nieprzytomną kobietę, piękną, szczupłą, ale zaokrągloną rudą noszącą coś, co wyglądało jak koszula szpitalna lub może koszula nocna. Wychrypiał, że musieli się naradzić, i usadził wszystkich w salonie, złożywszy uprzednio dziewczynę w sypialni Deana.  
\- Ma na imię Anna… Jest aniołem.  
\- Jest czym?!  
Castiel spojrzał na Sama z poirytowanym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Aniołem, Sam. Tak, jak ja. Zasadniczo to moja siostra. Anna straciła swoją łaskę i pamięć… poszedłem zobaczyć się z Pamelą.  
Bobby zjeżył się, wychrząkując coś, że „pewnie przydało się to jak cholera”. Wtedy Castiel westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na Bobby`ego.  
\- Uleczyłem wzrok Pameli tak samo, jak w przypadku Deana. Już nic jej nie jest. Pomogła Annie odzyskać pamięć… ale jest problem – Anna straciła łaskę.

Kiedy Cas pojawił się bez żadnych ostrzeżeń, Dean poczuł się równie zdezorientowany, jak jego brat i zastępczy ojciec. Szybko poszli za Castielem do kuchni, gdzie anioł przekazał im nowiny. Cudownie było usłyszeć, że Castiel uleczył również Pamelę, i Dean niemal poczuł się dumny. Kiedy poznał Castiela, anioł był poważny i zasadniczo nic nie czuł, i łowca nie mógł nie myśleć, że ta zmiana w osobowości dokonała się częściowo dzięki niemu. Przez chwilę przyglądał się aniołowi, zauważając jego przygarbioną postać, i poczuł zmartwienie.  
\- Cas, w porządku z tobą? – zapytał łagodnie, nie troszcząc się o uniesione brwi Bobby`ego i Sama w odpowiedzi na miękki ton swego głosu. – Powinieneś trochę odpocząć… potrzebujemy naszego anioła w pełni sił…

Cas odwrócił się do Deana i kiwnął głową, twarz miał posępną.  
\- Nic mi nie jest, Dean, dziękuję ci za twoją troskę – odetchnął i ramiona już miał nieco prostsze. – Muszę was prosić o przysługę… - Castiel rozejrzał się po trzech mężczyznach i każdemu spojrzał w oczy, więc wiedział, że to, o co poprosi, będzie dotyczyć ich wszystkich. – Bez swej łaski Anna jest bezbronna. Jest wiele… rzeczy… którym bardzo by się przydał słaby anioł znający tyle sekretów, co ona. Muszę się udać na poszukiwania jej łaski i spróbować też nie dopuścić do złamania kolejnej pieczęci. Nie będzie mnie minimum przez tydzień – uniósł lekko brodę i spojrzał na Deana. – Zrobicie to dla mnie? – spytał chrapliwym, choć niepozbawionym stanowczości głosem.

Anna Milton okazała się być czułą, kochającą osobą, aniołem, który nie mógł dłużej znieść życia w niebie ze świadomością tego, jak jej bracia i siostry myśleli o ludziach, jak nimi pogardzali za ich niedoskonałości, zamiast dostrzegać piękno wolnej woli, dotyku, uczuć, miłości… Podczas gdy Sam i Bobby większość czasu spędzali na zbieraniu informacji, Dean osobiście zajął się prośbą Castiela i obserwował Annę, rozmawiał z nią, poprawiał jej nastrój. Trochę go to jednak dezorientowało, ponieważ im więcej czasu z nią spędzał, tym bardziej sobie uświadamiał, jak bardzo ona i Castiel byli do siebie podobni. Na początku nie umiał tego określić, bo oczywiście nie chodziło tu o wygląd… ale było coś w sposobie, w jaki mówiła o niebie, prawie, jakby za nim tęskniła, ale jednocześnie cieszyła się, nie musząc tam wracać. Opowiedziała mu o swoich rodzicach, ludzkich rodzicach, o tym, jak ją wychowali, kochali i jak podarowali jej życie, o jakim zawsze marzyła. Było to dezorientujące… ale Dean nie umiał nic poradzić na to, że ciągnęło go do niej, że w jej obecności częściej się uśmiechał, że czasami łagodnie dotykał jej skóry…

Anna pierwszy raz od lat była szczęśliwa. Wreszcie wiedziała, że nie była wariatką, że te głosy w jej głowie nie istniały tylko tam, lecz że były prawdziwe. To naprawdę były anioły, jej bracia i siostry, komunikujący się poprzez ziemię i niebo. Wciąż mogła ich słyszeć, ale nie mogła odpowiadać, nawet Castielowi, pomimo jego ciągłych aktualizacji w sprawie tego, jak blisko mu było do odnalezienia jej łaski i jaką pieczęć zdołał ocalić. Wyglądało to tak, jakby cały czas była z nim bezpośrednio połączona, i to ją pocieszało.   
Dean też ją niewiarygodnie pocieszał. Sama jego obecność, kiedy jadła lub siedziała z książką czy patrzyła na niego, pracującego przy swej cennej Impali, była dość kojąca, a po latach spędzonych w szpitalu psychiatrycznym potrzebowała tego. Ludzkie uczucia były piękne, a wiedziała, że gdy tylko stanie się aniołem, będzie za tym prawdopodobnie tęsknić. A może jednak nie. Pamiętała teraz swoje życie w niebie jako anioła, i nie było tam uczucia, nie było miłości, przynajmniej nie w ludzkich, surowych, fizycznych kategoriach. Oczywiście, że istniały niebiańskie uczucia i miłość, ale były czystsze, przypominały światło i energię. Ludzie składali się z ciała, krwi i kości. Rozkosz, jaką dawali sobie nawzajem, była bardziej namacalna, i Anna pożałowała, że nie doświadczyła jej więcej.  
Była w stanie stwierdzić, że Dean interesował się jej ciałem, zaś z telewizji i magazynów dowiedziała się, że ciało, jakie zamieszkiwała, należało do pięknej kobiety. Anna była do niego przywiązana i smuciło ją, że gdy znowu stanie się aniołem, wszelki ludzki kontakt zostanie zakazany. Tydzień po spotkaniu Deana Winchestera wiedziała już, że coś do niego czuła. Nie była pewna tego, jakie to były uczucia, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że chciała go pocałować, a ciepło w dole brzucha za każdym razem, kiedy dotknęli się palcami lub gdy on uśmiechał się do niej, kazało jej myśleć, że chciała zrobić coś więcej. Pewnego późnego wieczoru, kiedy siedzieli na ganku i sączyli razem piwo, zaśmiewając się z opowieści o jego dzieciństwie, Anna postanowiła sprawdzić, czy Dean czuł to samo do niej. Był to prosty gest, zaledwie muśnięcie opuszkami po grzbiecie dłoni w stronę nadgarstka, ale wyraz jej oczu, kiedy powiodła nimi w górę jego ciała i spojrzała w jego oczy, mówił dużo więcej.

Dean miał właśnie sięgnąć po butelkę i ponownie łyknąć piwa, kiedy poczuł dłoń Anny na swojej. Znieruchomiał i uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć w jej oczy, których zieleń odbijała jego własną zaskoczoną twarz. Chwila się przeciągała, wydając się trwać przynajmniej minutę, zanim Dean w ogóle zdołał zareagować. Odwrócił dłoń, tak idealnie pasującą do jej dłoni, i splótł ich palce, nie odwracając wzroku od pięknej kobiety przed sobą. Gdzieś w głowie słyszał głos, strofujący go i obrażający, wrzeszczący, że to było złe, że nie to miał robić. Pewnie, nie mógł zaprzeczyć swej fascynacji Anną, ale to było coś zupełnie innego, niż między nim a Casem… cokolwiek to było…  
Minęło jeszcze kilka sekund i Dean pochylił się do przodu, ignorując głosy w głowie, jedną ręką objął Annę za kark i przyciągnął ją do siebie, łącząc ich usta. Pocałunek ciągnął się niemal wieczność, zanim Dean wstał, pociągając Annę za sobą, i uniósł ją, nie przerywając pocałunku. Przeszedł przez pusty dom – o tej porze nocy Sam i Bobby prawdopodobnie już byli każdy u siebie i spali – do własnego pokoju, rzucił ją na swoje łóżko i wpełzł na nią, ponownie pożerając jej usta. Rozebranie jej nie zajęło mu dużo czasu i Dean na chwilę znieruchomiał, spoglądając na piękne, blade ciało, takie kruche i wrażliwe, tak smukłe i kobiece. Poczuł nagły przypływ poczucia winy, dyskomfortu tak niespodziewanego i tak nie na miejscu, że z trudem zdał sobie sprawę z powodu. A potem to do niego dotarło… Anna była miła, zabawna, namiętna i żywa, i tak cholernie piękna, że aż bolało… ale nie była Casem. Dean poczuł, że na myśl o aniele ścisnęło mu się serce, takim poważnym, z kamienną twarzą, zawsze szczerym do bólu, którego naswet najsłabszy uśmiech był nagrodą dla tego, kto go spowodował. Wysunął się z objęć Anny i usiadł, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Nie mogę… Anno, przepraszam…

Castiel nie mógł na to patrzeć i przypuszczał, że miało to coś wspólnego z tym co ludzie nazywali zazdrością. A może był to kolejny efekt uboczny bycia zakochanym – niezdolność do patrzenia, jak osoba, którą kochasz, całowała kogoś innego, rozbierała i przygotowywała się do robienia tego samego, co robiła z tobą zaledwie dwa tygodnie temu. Po prostu nie mógł się temu przyglądać, w piersi bolało go tak, jakby ktoś podpalił mu płuca i wydusił całe powietrze z ciała. Ból był niezmierny i dręczący i o wiele gorszy, niż kiedykolwiek było przebywanie z dala od Deana. Za bardzo bolało nawet myślenie o tym, zamykanie oczu i widzenie ich w takiej sytuacji, a Cas obawiał się, że nigdy nie zdoła zapomnieć tego widoku, ale przynajmniej mógł przegapić resztę, która, jak wiedział, miała się wydarzyć…  
Zniknął, zanim Dean się odsunął, i nigdy nie usłyszał jego słów „nie mogę” oraz „Anno, przepraszam”. Unosił się nad ziemią i jeszcze usilniej poszukiwał łaski Anny, z zupełnie innym powodem przywrócenia jej anielskości w głowie.  
Anna usiadła i powoli przykryła się kocem z łóżka Deana; na twarzy widać jej było zmartwienie i rozczarowanie.  
\- Dean… co się dzieje?

Dean przez chwilę milczał, wciąż ukrywając twarz, ponieważ w oczach piekły go łzy winy i nienawiści do siebie. Kiedy spojrzał wreszcie na zdezorientowaną kobietę, na jego twarzy widniał żal i mężczyzna lekko pokręcił głową.  
\- Ja… po prostu nie mogę tego zrobić…  
Wiedział, że to nie było zbyt wiele, prawdę mówiąc to było nic, i wiedział, że z punktu widzenia Anny zachował się jak absolutny chuj, ale po prostu nie mógł przebywać z nią dłużej w jednym pokoju. Chwycił swoje ubrania i wyszedł z sypialni, po czym w mniej niż minutę znalazł się na złomowisku. Resztę nocy spędził w samochodzie, leżąc bezsennie, gapiąc się w sufit i wspominając, jak obejmował Casa, jak dzielili ze sobą godziny intymności, delikatne pocałunki i szaleńczy dotyk. Modlił się do anioła, ale nie poczuł się zbytnio zaskoczony, kiedy tamten się nie pokazał. Castiel miał w tej chwili ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie…

Anna spędziła noc w łóżku Deana, zmieszana i trochę załamana tym, że on jej jednak nie chciał. Dziwne to było po tych wszystkich sygnałach, jakie, jak sądziła, płynęły od niego, ale z drugiej strony Dean Winchester był mężczyzną skomplikowanym i nie była pewna, czy ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek zrozumiałby go w pełni.   
Minęły kolejne dwa dni, zanim Castiel wrócił z łaską Anny w dłoni, wyglądając na zmęczonego, ale zadowolonego z osiągnięcia. Sapnięcie Anny i jej uścisk sprowadziły uśmiech na jego twarz.  
\- Cieszę się, Anno, że ci pomogłem.  
\- Castiel, to jest wspaniałe… dziękuję.  
Castiel kiwnął głową i wręczył jej łaskę, po czym odsunął się i skinął na pozostałych obecnych w pokoju.  
\- Zasłońcie oczy.  
Zanim ktokolwiek zdołał coś powiedzieć, rozbłysło wspaniałe, białobłękitne światło, a kiedy chłopcy i Bobby otwarli oczy, jedyną osobą spoza ich dysfunkcjonalnej rodziny obecną w pokoju był Castiel, który wydawał się w ogóle nie czuć zaskoczenia zniknięciem Anny.

Przez minione dwa dni Dean unikał Anny, po tej jednej nocy nie będąc w stanie zbyt długo na nią patrzeć. Wiedział, że była to jego wina, ona nie zrobiła nic złego, ale choć bardzo chciał jej to powiedzieć, po prostu nie mógł się zmusić do rozmowy z nią… Kiedy Castiel wrócił, Dean siedział w salonie i dołączył do niewielkiej grupy w chwili, w której Castiel nakazał im odwrócić się. Dean jako pierwszy zasłonił sobie oczy, będąc ostatnimi czasy w tej kwestii nieco przewrażliwionym. Nie spodziewał się zniknięcia Anny, naprawdę… trochę to było dezorientujące i frustrujące. Castiel powiedział im, że nawet, jeśli wróciła do nieba, to jej wspomnienia z ludzkiego życia pozostaną nietknięte, na co Dean skrzywił się, wiedząc, że będzie jej ciężko wrócić do obozu biblijnego, gdzie nie było innych radości poza służbą Bogu i wykonywaniem swoich obowiązków… Zerknął na Castiela, który zdawał się wyczerpany, ale zdrowy, i gdy tylko Sam wyszedł z pokoju, a Bobby ruszył przygotowywać lunch, Dean przysunął się bliżej Castiela, ostrożnie ciągnąc go za rękaw płaszcza i szukając jego oczu.  
\- W porządku z tobą? – zapytał uśmiechając się słabo i z zakłopotaniem.

Niebieskie oczy, które spojrzały na Deana, szybko zmieniły wyraz z zadowolonych i szczęśliwych z powodu dobrze wykonanej pracy na puste i pozbawione emocji. Dean nigdy tego wcześniej nie doświadczył, ale Bobby rozpoznał to jako coś bardzo podobnego do wyglądu Castiela tuż po przybyciu na ziemię – Bożego wojownika i nic poza tym.   
\- Czuję się dobrze – głos Castiela brzmiał sztywno, jakby anioł starannie dobierał słowa. Nie wypowiedział imienia Deana tak, jak zwykle, i gdy tylko skończył go zapewniać o swym dobrym samopoczuciu, odwrócił się znowu, przestając zwracać na niego uwagę i prostując się, jakby szkolony przez niewidzialnego trenera. – Wkrótce zostanie otwarta kolejna pieczęć, mamy trzy dni na przygotowania, Sam, Bobby, czy moglibyście mi pomóc w zbieraniu informacji? – podszedł do tamtych dwóch, nawet nie spoglądając na Deana ponownie, już zajęty bardziej papierkową częścią tej pracy.

Dean został tam, gdzie był, zszokowany i zdezorientowany. Okej, Castiel nigdy nie był przylepą, nigdy też nie był specjalnie towarzyski, ale to? To był Castiel, który unikał Deana, zwyczajnie go ignorował. Mężczyzna potrzebował chwili, by otrząsnąć się po początkowym szoku, zanim poszedł za aniołem do salonu, oparł się o futrynę i spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem. Może jest po prostu zmęczony, powiedział sobie, ale wiedział, że to było kłamstwo… chciał z nim pogadać, musiał wiedzieć, co się działo, ale Castiel zniknął, zanim Dean miał okazję go zatrzymać…  
Nie zdołali ocalić pieczęci i nie tylko niepowodzenie wpływało im na nastrój, ale również obrażenia. Sam wymknął się ze zwichniętym barkiem i zadrapaniami, zaś Bobby jeszcze przez 1,5 tygodnia kuśtykał. Kiedy Castiel wrócił dwa tygodnie po ich ostatnim spotkaniu, twarz Deana wciąż pokrywały bandaże, zaś jej widoczna część pełna była siniaków i rozcięć. Pierdolone demony i ich pierdolona zdolność do wysadzania wszystkiego w powietrze.

Castiel szerzej otwarł oczy, kiedy zauważył posiniaczoną, poranioną grupę swych ludzi, po czym zmrużył je i przeszedł się po pokoju, kolejno dotykając czoła każdego z nich; rany zniknęły w następnej sekundzie. Dean był ostatni, a Cas spojrzał mu w oczy.  
\- Powinieneś był mnie wezwać – odezwał się karcąco. – Zawsze przybywam, gdy mnie wzywasz, Dean – pokręcił lekko głową i odsunął się; podszedł do Sama i Bobby`ego, aby porozmawiać o tym, co poszło źle, czemu zawiedli. Z zaskoczeniem usłyszał, że za demonami stała tak duża siła; tę pieczęć powinno się dość łatwo obronić. Fakt, że tak nie było, oznaczał, że siły Lilith rosły, a to zdenerwowało anioła jeszcze bardziej.

Głos Castiela posłał Deanowi dreszcze po plecach i łowca miał nadzieję, że anioł zostanie dłużej, dłużej go będzie dotykał, że pozwoli mu zapomnieć o tych tygodniach zmartwień i niepewności. Ale Castiel nie został, jak zwykle przeszedł do rozmowy z Samem i Bobbym, zaś Dean nie był dłużej w stanie tłumić swej złości i frustracji, nawet w obecności brata i Bobby`ego.  
\- Więc, zawsze przybywasz, co? A miesiąc temu? Trzy tygodnie temu? Albo gdy cię błagałem, abyś przyszedł i ze mną porozmawiał, gdy mieliśmy już ocalić pieczęć? – wiedział, że wrzeszczał, i czuł na sobie spojrzenia rodziny, ale go to nie obeszło. – Nie pokazałeś się wtedy, tak? Więc przestań mnie wpędzać w poczucie winy, kiedy to ty wszystko spieprzyłeś!

Castiel odwrócił się do niego ze zmrużonymi oczami, zwijając dłonie w pięści.  
\- Kiedy wy tutaj ratujecie jedną pieczęć, ja tam ratuję dziesięć, Dean. Staram się jak mogę, ale jestem tylko sobą, Tylko Castielem, tylko jednym aniołem – spojrzał przelotnie na Sama i Bobby`ego, potem znowu na Deana, i nagle przestał go obchodzić fakt, że Dean prawdopodobnie chciał zachować twarz czy też nie chciał, by jego rodzina wiedziała, co robili, gdy byli sami. - …Sądzę, że jeden ci nie wystarczy, prawda? – przez chwilę gapił się na Deana oczami płonącymi gniewem, ale mignęło w nich też coś innego, smutek, rozczarowanie… poczucie zdrady, tuż przedtem, zanim Castiel zamrugał i jeszcze raz się odwrócił, ponownie spoglądając na Bobby`ego i Sama. – Ja wrócę, a wy, proszę, wypatrujcie jakichkolwiek podejrzanych rzeczy..

Dean nie tracił czasu na zakłopotanie czy czucie się wystawionym na widok publiczny.  
\- Nie znikniesz znowu, ty sukinsynu! – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, złapał anioła za klapy płaszcza i wyciągnął go na zewnątrz, na werandę, gdzie walnął go na najbliższą ścianę. Wiedział, że Castiel był od niego milion razy silniejszy, ale anioł pozwalający się zaciągnąć na zewnątrz musiał coś oznaczać… - Jaki masz, kurwa, problem?!

Castiel odsunął Deana od siebie, natychmiast zaciskając dłonie w pięści.  
\- Żaden, DEAN. Nic mi nie jest. Wolałbym jednak wrócić i spotkać się z tobą w twojej sypialni sam na sam, nie zaś wtedy, kiedy próbowałeś odbyć stosunek seksualny z moją rozebraną siostrą – jego słowa kąsały, ale krył się pod nimi ból. Castielowi ciężko było skończyć zdanie, wyraz oczu w rekordowym tempie zmienił mu się z wściekłego na pełen bólu. Przełknął z trudem i zamknął oczy, na chwilę odwracając się od Deana. - …przepraszam… wiem, że to nie moja sprawa, z kim postanowisz… kopulować… nie powinienem był dopuścić do tego, by emocje przysłoniły mi obowiązki – Castiel wyprostował się, a kiedy z powrotem na niego spojrzał, jego twarz znowu była kamienna; zniknęły z niej ślady jakichkolwiek ludzkich emocji.

\- C-… co? – zamrugał Dean, patrząc z zaskoczeniem na anioła, którego słowa docierały do niego powoli. Cholera… zobaczył to… Cas zobaczył… jego i Annę… cholera! – Więc co, jesteś… jesteś zazdrosny? – gdy tylko to powiedział, zdał sobie sprawę, jak głupio to brzmiało. Nie byli razem ani nic z tych rzeczy, a co dopiero – i, kurwa, nienawidził tego słowa – chłopakami… ale sądząc po zachowaniu Casa było to dość oczywiste… Dean opuścił głowę, gapiąc się na zakurzoną podłogę i wspominając tamtą szczególną noc. – Cas, my nie… ja się z nią nie przespałem… - zaczekał, dopóki Cas nie odwrócił głowy, po czym uniósł rękę i pociągnął anioła za płaszcz, namawiając go, by znowu podszedł bliżej. – Nie mogłem…

Castiel podszedł krok bliżej do Deana, a jego stoicka mina powoli się kruszyła, zastępowana taką, która mogła jedynie być opisana jako mieszanka dąsu i lekkiej nadziei.  
\- …Ty nie…? – złapał Deana za koszulkę i przyciągnął bliżej do siebie, tylko jeden krok. - …Dlaczego? – Castiel spojrzał Deanowi w oczy, szukając w nich znaku, że to, co tak mocno czuł, odbijało się tam choćby minimalnie. Przez miniony tydzień Castiel z powrotem był w nastroju „miłość jest do bani”, ponieważ czuł jedynie ból, krzywdę i jeszcze więcej bólu. Każdego dnia coś przypominało mu o Deanie i nieważne, ile razy się dotykał, gdy był sam, nic się nie działo. Pragnął znowu to poczuć, poczuć tę cudowną rozkosz płynącą z ust i dłoni Deana, ciepło, jakie następowało potem, i dreszcze, jakie przychodziły najpierw. Castiel tęsknił za wszystkim w Deanie, ale przede wszystkim tęsknił za tym, by być przy nim, kiedy ten wykonywał zwykłe, codzienne obowiązki, nie zaś czuć się, jakby serce rozsypywało mu się na milion ziarnek piasku, które wiatr mógł rozwiać w mgnieniu oka.

Dłoń Castiela drżała nieznacznie, gdy przyciągnął Deana bliżej, a łowca opuścił głowę i oparł się czołem o czoło anioła.  
\- Słuchaj uważnie, bo nie będę tego powtarzać… - zaczął, oblizując usta i czując kluchę w gardle, od czego głos mu chrypł i załamywał się – chciałem się z nią przespać, bo mi kogoś przypominała… a potem to sobie uświadomiłem i po prostu nie mogłem tego zrobić… - odchrząknął i na chwilę zamknął oczy, a potem otwarł je znowu, szukając wzroku Castiela. – Ona nie była tobą, Cas…

Ciche kwilenie Casa przeszło niemal niesłyszane, tak szybko anioł ruszył się, by pochwycić usta Deana swoimi, całując go rozpaczliwie i z tęsknotą. Minęło tak dużo czasu, prawie miesiąc, od kiedy zrobili choćby to. Castiel łaknął tego każdego dnia, ale nigdy nie naciskał, wiedząc jakoś, że nie mógł czy nie powinien i że Dean nie doceniłby jego zalotów. Musiał poczekać, by łowca przyszedł do niego.  
Ale nigdy nie dostali okazji, obaj zawsze byli zbyt zajęci, mieli tyle rzeczy do zrobienia i tak mało czasu.  
Cas jedną ręką objął Deana za szyję, wsuwając palce w jego krótkie włosy. Druga szybko zawędrowała łowcy za koszulę, gładząc mu skórę. Cas nie marnował dłużej czasu, skoro już wiedział, dokąd te działania prowadziły. Tak bardzo pragnął znowu usłyszeć, jak Dean głośno wymawiał jego imię, całkiem, jak ostatnim razem, miękko i słodko, ale zarazem tak pierwotnie, że jego wnętrzności zmieniały się w galaretę.

Dean zatoczył się do tyłu i wylądował plecami na ścianie, usta Castiela były na jego ustach, całując, liżąc, gryząc, szepcząc jakieś niesłyszalne słowa w jego wargi, jego ręce były, kurwa, wszędzie. Dean jęknął cicho, a anioł połknął ten dźwięk, całując go, jakby głodował i dusił się bez tego. I Dean mógł się do tego odnieść… aż do teraz sobie tego nie uświadamiał… tęsknił za tym, za tym dziwnym, potężnym uczuciem, że Castiel był blisko, że on mógł go dotykać i całować, że anioł dotykał jego…  
Mijały minuty i ich szaleńcze, desperackie pocałunki zmieniły się w powolne i łagodne, każdym z nich badali usta drugiego, języki tańczyły po wargach i zębach i splatały się ze sobą. Dean zanurzył dłoń we włosach Castiela, drugą trzymając go luźno za biodro. W którymś momencie otwarł oczy i spojrzał na nieznacznie niższego mężczyznę, który również miał oczy otwarte i skierowane na niego, i z jakiegoś powodu to uczyniło sytuację dużo lepszą. Nigdy wcześniej Dean tak się nie podniecił zwykłym pocałunkiem, nigdy wcześniej dotyk czyichś ust na jego ustach nie wywarł takiego wrażenia na jego ciele i duszy. Czuł się, jakby lśnił, płonął, ale nie czul bólu; cała jego istota trwała skąpana w słońcu, a rozkosz płynęła mu w żyłach.  
Dean oderwał wzrok dopiero wtedy, kiedy usłyszał zbliżające się kroki, ale wciąż był zbyt zajęty całowaniem i dotykaniem Casa, aby zauważyć to na czas, aby się odsunąć i udawać, że nic się nie działo. Bobby minął ich bez słowa, zszedł po schodach z werandy i wkrótce zniknął w swoim garażu. Dean prawie przez minutę stał nieruchomo, gapiąc się na starszego łowcę. Niemożliwym było, aby Bobby ich nie zauważył. Spojrzał na Castiela i zobaczył w jego niebieskich oczach zmartwienie… A potem uniósł dłoń, przechylił nieznacznie twarz Castiela, by zmienić kąt, pochylił się z powrotem i pocałował go znowu. Skoro już zostali odkryci, to równie dobrze mógł to wykorzystać…

Castielowi ciężko było uwierzyć, że to była rzeczywistość, nie zaś kolejny napędzany uczuciami sen. Pocałunki zdawały się wtapiać w jego skórę, ogrzewać go, a on nie miał dość smaku Deana. Kiedy minął ich Bobby, Cas znieruchomiał, nieco mocniej ściskając mężczyznę, po czym odsunął się szybko, jakby przyłapany przez rodzica na robieniu czegoś nieprzyzwoitego. Jednak starszy mężczyzna zachował ciszę, nawet nie chrząknął zwyczajowo, kiedy udał się do swego garażu i zamknął drzwi. Cas spojrzał za nim, ale wtedy coś odwróciło mu brodę, Dean pocałował go jeszcze raz i już nic więcej się nie liczyło.  
Castiel wtulił się w pocałunek, popychając Deana na ścianę jedną ręką na biodrze łowcy, drugą zaś położył płasko przy jego głowie. Pocałunki znowu zyskały na gwałtowności i Castiel naparł biodrami na biodra Deana, boleśnie pragnąc poczuć więcej, znowu pragnąc dotknąć nagiej piersi Deana. Czuł, że oddech łowcy rwał się za każdym razem, kiedy on pchał do przodu, i czuł się jak pijany władzą, skoro był w stanie mieć na niego taki wpływ. Cas uśmiechnął się Deanowi w usta; Dean odsunął się, by spojrzeć na anioła, i przez chwilę czuł zmieszanie, zanim sobie nie uświadomił, że ten uśmiech był zadziorny.  
Cóż, do tego nie mógł dopuścić.  
\- …Cas, za minutę spotkajmy się w moim pokoju.  
\- …Co?  
\- Chcę, żebyś… no wiesz, przyleciał tam.  
\- Czemu, Dean?  
\- Cas, po prostu to zrób, dobra?  
\- Dobrze, Dean.  
W następnej sekundzie Castiel zniknął z werandy, a podmuch wiatru, jaki za sobą zostawił, pachniał jak mieszanka deszczu i zadbanej skóry. Deanowi natychmiast przypomniała się Impala.

Dean nie marnował czasu, odwrócił się, wszedł do domu, minął salon, gdzie Sam siedział na kanapie z laptopem na kolanach, i ogłosił, że boli go głowa i że musi się położyć. Nie zaczekał na odpowiedź Sama i pospieszył na górę, zamykając za sobą drzwi i przeklinając Bobby`ego za brak kluczy. Ledwo miał czas zrobić coś więcej, kiedy skórę popieścił mu znajomy, cichy szelest piór oraz podmuch powietrza. Castiel objął go od tyłu i niemal natychmiast pocałował w szyję, na co przyjemnie zaskoczony łowca stęknął, sięgnął za siebie i wierzchem dłoni pogładził anioła po piersi i brzuchu, po czym złapał mu fiuta przez spodnie. Cas jęknął mu w ucho, a ten dźwięk posłał dreszcze rozkoszy prosto w jego genitalia.

Castiel nie miał pewności, czego pragnął Dean, ale wiedział, czego sam pragnął, czyli więcej Deana. Wydawało się, że łowca miał to samo na myśli, co było widać po sposobie, w jaki pieścił Castiela przez spodnie, a anioł niemal natychmiast zesztywniał pod dotykiem, jak to właśnie zaczynał rozumieć, bardzo zręcznych palców.  
Cas zadrżał, pchając biodrami w dłoń Deana, i niemal zakwilił w rozczarowaniu, kiedy ta dłoń się odsunęła. Dean pchnął Casa tyłem głębiej do pokoju, a ich usta spotkały się szybko i szaleńczo w ich potrzebie pochłonięcia się nawzajem. Rozbrzmiał głęboki głos Casa, kiedy Dean sięgnął, by wyjąć mu koszulę, wsuwając zręczne palce pod pasek. Cas szamotał się ze swoim płaszczem, ale względnie łatwo go z siebie zdjął i rzucił na bok, po czym z powrotem zwrócił uwagę na Deana. Swymi długimi palcami musnął Deana po rękach, drapiąc je i zostawiając niewielkie ślady na przedramionach, a potem przeszedł do koszuli mężczyzny. Zsunął ją Deanowi z ramion, pragnąc znowu ujrzeć więcej jego ciała.

Nie musiał czekać długo, bo Dean był przynajmniej tak wygłodzony, jak on. Złapał za brzeg własnej koszulki, przeciągnął ją przez głowę i rzucił gdzieś dalej. Podszedł krok bliżej, ujął jedną z wyciągniętych dłoni Castiela i poprowadził do swej piersi. Jęknął pod dotykiem zimnych palców na swej ciepłej skórze i przysunął się bliżej. Pochylił się, by pochwycić usta anioła swoimi, otwierając je językiem i pogłębił pocałunek, czując teraz na sobie obie dłonie Castiela. Dłonie łowcy powoli wędrowały w dół, jeden po drugim rozpinając guziki idiotycznie białej koszuli. Nie zatrzymał się, gdy dotarł do ostatniego, zamiast tego złapał Castiela za pasek spodni i przyciągnął go bliżej. Dean nie przerwał kontaktu wzrokowego, ciągnąc zamek w dół, rozpiął guzik i wsunął dłoń w białe bokserki Castiela, delikatnie, lecz zdecydowanie obejmując fiuta anioła.

Castiel rzucił biodrami, kiedy Dean go dotknął, mocniej zaciskając palce na plecach mężczyzny.  
\- Dean!  
Ponownie anioł okazał się za głośny, ale nie znając nic lepszego robił po prostu to, co wydawało się naturalne. Wypowiadanie imienia swego kochanka w takich okolicznościach wydawało się czymś właściwym, więc Castiel zamierzał to robić. Zadrżał i zrzucił marynarkę i koszulę, krawat jeszcze się jakoś uchował pomimo, że był wymięty i przekręcony. Cas cofnął się do łóżka, chcąc usiąść i patrzeć na więcej Deana, dotykać go, całować i pieścić.  
Usiadł na krawędzi łóżka i przyciągnął Deana do siebie za szlufkę, zamykając go pomiędzy swymi nogami. Pochylił się i zaczął łagodnie całować i skubać brzuch mężczyzny, powoli błądząc palcami po mięśniach pleców łowcy.

Hałaśliwy Cas był zarówno podniecający, jak i kłopotliwy… bo a) Dean musiał przyznać, że miał słabość do głośnych kochanków, którzy natychmiast dawali mu znać, czy był dobry i jak bardzo, ale b) nie był za bardzo gotów na to, by jego młodszy brat usłyszał, jak on dewastował anioła Pańskiego. A zamierzał jak cholera.  
\- Cii… skarbie, musisz być cicho – wymamrotał, trochę zaskoczony własnym użyciem tej szczególnej ksywki. Potem osunął się na kolana, całkowicie zdjął Castielowi spodnie i ucałował wnętrze jego ud, po czym podążył za aniołem na łóżko. Uniósł się nad nim, podziwiając widok, przyglądając się niemal całkiem nagiemu ciału, szybko unoszącej się piersi, napiętym mięśniom brzucha i ostrym kościom biodrowym. Cas był – i brakowało na to innego określenia – piękny. Dean pochylił się i pocałował go znowu, pod wpływem lekkiego dotyku ust zamykając oczy i napierając na anioła biodrami. Anioł jęknął prosto w jego otwarte usta i Dean uśmiechnął się miękko.

Cas natychmiast ucichł, a przynajmniej spróbował, choć ciężko mu było zachowywać ciszę pod naporem pieszczot Deana. Złapał łowcę za ramie, lekko wbijając paznokcie w opaloną skórę. Musnął palcami po znaku, jaki tam zostawił, swoim znaku, na zawsze wypalonym w skórze mężczyzny, określającym go jako należącego do Castiela. Jęknął, gdy ich biodra otarły się o siebie, i delikatnie obwiódł opuszkami palców zarys odcisku swej dłoni, wreszcie położył ją rękę dokładnie na znaku i ścisnął, pociągając Deana na siebie.  
Cas wygiął się w stronę Deana, przywierając do niego torsem, gdy się całowali, a z ich ust padały sapania i jęki, które wzajemnie z siebie spijali. Cas pragnął więcej, o tyle więcej, ale nie wiedział, z czego się to więcej składało… czy jak o to poprosić. Wobec tego anioł po prostu naparł na Deana, którego dżinsy drapały go w skórę, szorstko i w znaczącym kontraście do ciepłego ciała przytulonego do niego wszędzie indziej.

Dean stęknął, kiedy Castiel przywarł do niego lędźwiami. Wciąż było między nimi zbyt wiele ubrań, zbyt wiele warstw materiału powstrzymywało ich od odczuwania tego, czego obaj od dawna tak rozpaczliwie pragnęli. Ciężko mu było puścić usta Castiela, nawet na parę sekund, w czasie których Dean wstał i zdjął swoje spodnie i bokserki. Poczuł się trochę odsłonięty, będąc tak całkiem nagi, ale w oczach Castiela widział tylko podziw i uwielbienie. Dean znowu się nad nim pochylił, na chwilę przyciskając usta do jego ust, po czym zaczął wędrować pocałunkami niżej, na policzki, brodę, szyję, obojczyki, wreszcie pierś, gdzie otoczył językiem jeden z jego sutków, w odpowiedzi na co anioł jęknął słodko. Brzuch miał zaciśnięty, kiedy Dean do niego dotarł, ale im więcej czasu mężczyzna spędzał na całowaniu i lizaniu ciepłej skóry, tym bardziej anioł się odprężał. Dean zerknął w górę i ujrzał, że Cas zarzucił sobie jedno ramię nad głową, wyglądając dzięki temu absolutnie i idiotycznie seksownie, prawdopodobnie nawet sobie tego nie uświadamiając. Dean sięgnął do pępka Castiela i wsadził w niego język, a Cas sapnął, poczuwszy na skórze nagłą wilgoć.

Castiel wygiął plecy pod wpływem doznań, jakich swoim językiem przysparzał mu Dean. Nawet myśl o tym spowodowała, że anioł zadrżał, a bokserki już dawno wydęły mu się na skutek erekcji. Cas odkrył, że im więcej Dean go dotykał, tym goręcej mu było. Ślady ust Deana na jego ciele łaskotały w najprzyjemniejszy sposób, zupełnie, jakby dotykały go widmowe wargi, wciąż przyciśnięte do jego skóry. Oblizał się i jęknął znowu, gdy Dean powiódł dłonią po jego boku, a gęsia skórka spowodowana dotykiem falami pojawiała mu się na ciele.  
\- D… Dean… - Castiel poruszył się i opuścił ręce, by zdjąć sobie bieliznę. Nie było mu w niej dłużej wygodnie, a przyszło mu do głowy, że pełna nagość i przywieranie do Deana byłoby czymś najprzyjemniejszym. – Proszę… - uniósł biodra i pociągnął za bokserki, zsuwając je sobie trochę niżej. Fiut anioła wyskoczył na zewnątrz, natychmiast stając w gotowości i zawisając mu nad brzuchem.

Dean prawdopodobnie był bardziej zaskoczony, niż powinien. Już wcześniej widział Castiela nago, dotykał go i pozwolił mu doświadczyć pierwszego orgazmu. Ale tym razem było inaczej. Byli w domu, przewracali się na zakurzonym, choć wielkim łóżku, a miękkie światło wpadało do środka, gdy zachodziło słońce. Byłoby wręcz tandetnie, gdyby nie solidna erekcja napierająca Castielowi na brzuch i błagająca o dotyk. Dean uniósł rękę i jednym palcem lekko pogładził jej spodnią stronę, przez co Castiel zadygotał i jęknął rozpaczliwie.  
\- Ciii… - powiedział Dean jeszcze raz, obejmując palcami stwardniałe ciało i powoli zaczynając Casowi obciągać. Ustami wrócił całować brzuch anioła i lekko przygryzać skórę, po czym wrócił do góry i ponownie skoncentrował się na sutkach, ssąc je, całując i drażniąc.

Cas pchnął biodrami w dłoń Deana z desperacją zrodzoną z niewiedzy, jak odwlec rozkosz, jak unosić się na niej i odwlekać ją dopóty, dopóki nie była absolutnie nie do wytrzymania. Wiedział tylko, że gdy Dean go tam dotykał, to było dobre, tak niewiarygodnie dobre, że nigdy nie chciał przestawać. Tęsknił za cudowną oslepiającą rozkoszą, którą poczuł wcześniej, i wyczuł powiązanie pomiędzy dreszczami przyjemności na kręgosłupie oraz dotykiem Deana. Wiedział, że jeśli to dłużej potrwa, to wreszcie trafi do tego miejsca, w którym przyjemność rozpuszczała rozum.  
\- A…ach… - jęknął miękko Castiel, unosząc sobie dłoń do ust, uciszając się tak mocno, jak mógł. Ugiął kolana, nieświadomie rozchylając nogi i podwijając palce, wbijając je w pościel pod sobą. Błądził dłońmi po ciele Deana, skacząc palcami po jego mięśniach, przeciągając nimi i ślizgając po gładkiej skórze, muskając delikatne włoski na przedramionach mężczyzny i przeczesując mu włosy na głowie. Dotykanie Deana w ten sposób po miesiącu bez choćby uścisku czy pocałunku było przytłaczające i doskonałe jednocześnie.

Dean był tak twardy, że prawie zaczęło go boleć. Ale się nie przejmował, nie mógł się przejmować, gdy Cas wydawał takie słodkie dźwięki, rozpadał się pod nim. Anioł był zazwyczaj taki poważny, nie pokazywał na twarzy innych emocji poza zdenerwowaniem i rozczarowaniem. Więc to stanowiło zupełnie nowy poziom podekscytowania, podniecenia… Puścił wreszcie sutki Castiela, całując go wrócił na górę i odnalazł jego usta. Czuł, że Cas był blisko, że nie wytrzyma długo i że był hałaśliwy. Więc zamknął mu usta swoimi, całując go i przełykając miękkie, częste jęki, i jednocześnie przyspieszył tempo, bez przerwy aniołowi obciągając.

Castiel bez przerwy krzyczał Deanowi w usta, ale dźwięki przeszły w stłumione jęki. Zaczął do rytmu rzucać biodrami, uda drżały mu coraz bardziej, im bliżej był orgazmu, a żar gromadzący mu się w kręgosłupie tylko czekał na właściwy moment.  
Przez chwilę Cas macał Deana, pragnąc odwzajemnić mu się taką samą rozkoszą, przesunął dłońmi w dół jego torsu i jedną z nich złapał fiuta mężczyzny, najpierw niepewnie, ale potem mocniej, chcąc się dopasować do uścisku i tempa łowcy. Po każdym pociągnięciu muskał czubek kciukiem, haczył o główkę, gdy tylko jego palce poruszały się w górę lub w dół, ściskając na tyle mocno, by sprawiać przyjemność, ale nie na tyle, by przysparzać bólu. Cas był dobry w wielu rzeczach, ale nikt by nie podejrzewał, że mógłby być dobry w naśladowaniu czynności seksualnych. Drugą ręką złapał Deana za biodro, a potem za tyłek, podciągnął łowcę w górę łóżka i przyciągnął bliżej do siebie, aby móc łatwiej sięgnąć do jego fiuta.  
Castiel czuł, że coś się budowało, tak samo, jak ostatnim razem, więc na chwilę przerwał pocałunek, by powiedzieć o tym Deanowi. Nie miał pewności, czemu to robił, ale coś w środku powtarzało mu, że musiał.  
\- Dean, t… to się znowu d… dzieje… ach! – anioł gwałtownie odrzucił głowę do tyłu, wygiął się w łuk, a orgazm uderzył go mocno i nagle, przewalając się nad nim dudniącą falą, niczym ocean nad skałami.

Było to wręcz niebo na ziemi, kiedy Castiel też wreszcie go dotknął. Minęło tak kurewsko długo czasu, a masturbacja nie była nawet w przybliżeniu tak zadowalająca jak to… pchnął biodrami w dół na spotkanie dłoni Castiela, i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze, nieruchomiejąc, gdy usłyszał szeptane ostrzeżenie anioła. Cas doszedł mocno, głośno i nieporządnie, i choć Dean zdołał mu zakryć usta swoimi, to i tak z jego schrypniętego gardła wydobył się głośny jęk. Łowca wciąż mu obciągał, pomagając mu przejść przez orgazm, i nie poczuł się zbyt rozczarowany, kiedy Castiel opuścił rękę obok swego zwiotczałego ciała. W porządku… w końcu nie był to ostatni raz, gdy to robili…  
Dean zsunął się z Castiela, położył obok niego i przez chwilę tylko patrzył, jak anioł próbował odzyskać oddech. Wreszcie łowca sięgnął po swoją koszulę, zwisającą luźno z krawędzi łóżka, wytarł sobie rękę i brzuch Castiela, po czym położył się znowu.  
\- W porządku? – zapytał miękko, dość pewny, że już znał odpowiedź, sądząc po wyrazie czystej przyjemności na spoconej twarzy anioła.

Castiel powoli kiwnął głową, jeszcze trochę otumaniony, z durnym wyrazem twarzy. Odwrócił się twarzą do Deana, wyciągnął rękę i pogładził go po ramieniu, niezdarnie dotykając palcami skóry, wciąż czując się jak galareta po rozkoszy, jakiej właśnie doświadczył.  
\- Dean… czy… czy mógłbym zrobić to tobie?... Chcę, żeby i tobie było dobrze… - Cas poruszył się nieznacznie, przetoczył na bok i zwinął lekko, powoli gładząc Deana po piersi i patrząc mu w oczy, jakby prosił w milczeniu o pozwolenie. Oblizał się i zerknął na fiuta mężczyzny z ciekawością i pragnieniem wypisanym na twarzy. Chętnie się uczył, przynajmniej to mu było trzeba przyznać, mimo iż nie miał żadnego rozsądnego podejścia do seksu, jak większość ludzi w wieku jego naczynia.

Okej, Dean zdecydowanie planował się wstrzymywać, sprawić, by Casowi było dobrze i by się tym cieszył – ale poważnie: kto by odrzucił taką ofertę pochodzącą od nagiego, spoconego mężczyzny z szorstkim, ochrypłym jak po seksie głosem? Dean przełknął ślinę i kiwnął głową, spoglądając w dół na Casa. Fiut wciąż mu stał, teraz nawet bardziej, gdy już ujrzał, jak anioł dochodził, gdy poczuł, jak pulsował mu w dłoni, wiedząc, że to on sprawił mu taką przyjemność. Nie miał szczególnej słabości do dziewic, ale to było coś więcej niż zwykłe nauczanie i delektowanie się rezultatami. Wydawało się być czymś więcej, głębszym i bardziej znaczącym niż wszystko, czego Dean do tej pory doświadczył…

Tym razem palce Castiela były stabilniejsze, nie trzęsły się, gdy anioł objął nimi fiuta Deana i na próbę potarł raz i drugi, po czym zacisnął je mocniej i zaczął poruszać nimi w spokojnym tempie. Przez chwilę Cas obserwował własną dłoń, po czym spojrzał Deanowi w oczy; w jego własnych widniało pytanie, które wypowiedział cicho na głos.  
\- Czy to jest dobre?  
Dalej ruszał ramieniem, skręcając nadgarstek tak, że cała dłoń obracała się przy pociągnięciu w górę, zawsze w stronę przeciwną do wskazówek zegara, szybko wracając do pozycji wyprostowanej i ześlizgując się z powrotem w dół. Nie wiedział, czemu ruszał nadgarstkiem w ten sposób, ale myślał, że miało to coś wspólnego z kątem, pod jakim się opierał, może jego mięśnie robiły to automatycznie. A może jego naczynie znało to wcześniej, jakby było to jakieś wspomnienie. Jimmy był żonatym mężczyzną, ale może od czasu do czasu robił sobie to, co Dean zrobił Castielowi, tak jak Cas bezskutecznie próbował zrobić sobie w ciągu tego miesiąca, kiedy nie byli razem. Anioł przechylił głowę, gapiąc się Deanowi w oczy, i dalej poruszał dłonią, nieznacznie przyspieszając.

Castiel patrzył na niego bez mrugnięcia i bez wahania, i choć Dean czuł się nagi i odsłonięty, to nie był w stanie zamknąć oczu lub odwrócić wzroku. Każde potarcie stawał się coraz intensywniejsze, intymniejsze, gdy tylko patrzył w te głębokie, niebieskie oczy. Przypomniał sobie słabo okres, w którym nie widział, kiedy znał Castiela tylko po głosie oraz dzięki dziwnemu uczuciu bycia czasami obserwowanym, i podziękował Bogu, że był w stanie widzieć go teraz, naprawdę go widzieć.  
\- C-Cas… - wydyszał; to pojedyncze słowo znaczyło więcej, niż ktokolwiek mógłby przeniknąć, wywołało mu dreszcze w ciele i sprawiło, że nieco silniej pchnął w dłoń anioła.  
Orgazm uderzył go stopniowo, omywając go falami rozkoszy, sprawiając, że jęknął przeciągle, niezdolny dłużej do bycia posłusznym własnej zasadzie bycia cicho. Trzeba było trochę czasu, by Dean otrzeźwiał po tym uniesieniu, odpędził mruganiem rozpaloną do białości mgłę i spojrzał w łagodne oczy Castiela. Łowca z najwyższym wysiłkiem uniósł głowę, pochwycił wargami usta Casa i pocałował go leniwie.

Castiel odwzajemnił pocałunek, a gdy pochylił się nad Deanem, w kąciku ust drgał mu lekki uśmiech.  
\- Mogę więc uznać, że tak? – szepnął Deanowi w usta, ale słyszał swój kpiący ton, naśladujący ton łowcy przy okazjach, w których lubił on sobie żartować z anioła. Cas położył się obok mężczyzny, wziął flanelową koszulę i ponownie wytarł ich obu czystym kawałkiem, po czym rzucił ją na podłogę. Położył głowę obok głowy Deana i zapatrzył się w szkliste oczy łowcy, patrząc, jak tamten powoli się uspokajał. To było wspaniałe, pomyślał Castiel, po prostu patrzeć na kogoś doświadczającego tego. Dean dochodząc wyglądał piękniej, niż Cas kiedykolwiek widział, wyginając się w łuk, zaciskając powieki i w przeciągłym jęku otwierając usta. Cas nie wiedział, czemu ludzie byli tak skryci w sprawie tych czynności, w końcu było czymś wspaniałym dać innej istocie tak wiele rozkoszy.

W odpowiedzi na to Dean parsknął; oczy wciąż miał zamknięte, bo czuł kolejną falę ciepłej przyjemności przebiegającą mu przez ciało.  
\- Tak, spryciarzu – powiedział, gdy wreszcie odzyskał głos – to było, kurwa, niesamowite… - objął Casa jednym ramieniem i przyciągnął ciasno do siebie, wsuwając sobie głowę anioła pod brodę tak, że jego policzek spoczął mu na piersi, tuż nad sercem. – Boże, Cas… co ty mi robisz? – ostatnie słowa wypowiedział miękko, nie jako pytanie, tylko raczej oświadczenie, fakt, uświadomienie sobie czegoś… ponieważ Dean nie dbał o to, co to było… bo teraz? Czuł się jak na szczycie świata, jakby mógł wyrywać drzewa, jakby, kurwa, mógł zabić diabła.

Cas cicho i z zadowoleniem zamruczał Deanowi w szyję, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej. Lubił to równie mocno, co akty seksualne, jak uznał, całe to „tulenie”. Było to coś ciepłego i miękkiego i Cas odkrył, że idealnie pasował Deanowi w ramiona, co naprawdę nie powinno być możliwe, zważywszy, że byli prawie tego samego rozmiaru. Castiel był nieznacznie niższy i szczuplejszy, mniej umięśniony od łowcy, ale uznał, że było tak głównie dlatego, iż jego naczynie należało do mężczyzny sprzedającego czas reklamowy w radiu. Nie była to profesja pozwalająca na zdobycie ciała jak u Deana. Cas był jednak zadowolony; miał naczynie, którym Dean zdawał się cieszyć, i tylko tyle potrzebował.  
Poczuł, że coś się w nim szarpnęło, wezwanie z nieba, i w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich to nie zbladło, gdy je zignorował; zamiast tego stawało się coraz głośniejsze, im bardziej próbował je odpychać. Wreszcie Cas westchnął i powoli usiadł, kręcąc głową.  
\- Potrzebują mnie, Dean.

Dean stęknął z niezadowoleniem, odsuwając się, by zmrużonymi oczami spojrzeć na Castiela.  
\- To nie jest rewanż za to, że cię zostawiłem w samochodzie, prawda? – zapytał tylko w połowie żartobliwie i poczuł ulgę, gdy Castiel uśmiechnął się do niego miękko, pokręcił głową i pochylił się, by pocałować go jeszcze raz. Potem zniknął, a z nim wszystkie jego ubrania. Dean znowu westchnął, rozczarowany, przetoczył się, by wziąć koc i okryć nim swe nagie ciało. Było zimno teraz, gdy Castiel odszedł, i tylko jego unikalny zapach unoszący się w powietrzu przypominał o tym, co zdarzyło się zaledwie minuty temu…  
Przez następne parę dni Cas wpadał od czasu do czasu, pokazując się, gdy tylko czas mu na to pozwalał, przeważnie w dobrym nastroju, wyraźnie odprężony i normalny. Oczywiście, Dean wiedział o powodzie – a Bobby mógł przynajmniej zgadnąć. Robili to za każdym razem, gdy Cas się pokazywał, czasami w jego pokoju, czasami na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu, a czasami pod ścianą garażu, zasadniczo wszędzie tam, gdzie był Dean, gdy Castiel wpadał. A Dean naprawdę mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić…

Minęły cztery dni od czasu, gdy Dean ostatnio widział anioła lub miał od niego wieści, gdy pojawił się sen i łowca obudził się gwałtownie, spocony, zdyszany i przerażony. W tym śnie wezwał go Castiel, mówiąc mu, że go potrzebował, krzyknął coś z bólu, a potem padł na podłogę opuszczonego magazynu.  
Gdy tylko mógł wstać, zerwał się na nogi, ubrał i pognał na dół, by obudzić Sama i Bobby`ego.  
\- Musimy jechać NATYCHMIAST!  
\- Hola… Dean, wstrzymaj się, o co chodzi?  
\- Dean… Jezu, jest… 3 rano… chłopie, co do cholery?  
\- MUSIMY JECHAĆ!  
Szybkie wyjaśnienie snu mężczyznom zajęło jakieś 2 minuty i pod koniec byli równie zmartwieni, jak on. Kwadrans po tym, jak Dean się obudził, znaleźli się na drodze, ruszając w stronę, którą Dean nie tyle znał, co raczej czuł, i jechali, jakby zależało od tego ich życie. Cóż, życie jednego z nich… „Mój anioł…”, pomyślał Dean i tak mocno ścisnął kierownicę, że knykcie mu pobielały, po czym zazgrzytał zębami, wciskając pedał gazu w podłogę.  
Dojazd do magazynu zabrał im tylko godzinę i Dean pierwszy przeszedł przez drzwi, niemal się przewracając, kiedy stanął jak wryty wewnątrz rdzewiejącego budynku. Tam, na środku podłogi, leżał Castiel.  
Właśnie się budził, gdy Dean dotarł do niego, ze zmartwienia oddychając drżąco.  
\- Cas?... Cas, hej, Cas, chłopie, nic ci nie jest?  
Postać w płaszczu usiadła i spojrzała na Deana znajomymi, uderzająco niebieskimi oczami – ale coś było nie tak. Coś było w tych oczach dziwnego, coś w rysach twarzy, w mimice. Na twarzy mężczyzny mignęło zmieszanie, brwi ściągnęły mu się razem. Kiedy się odezwał, jego głos nie miał już w sobie normalnej szorstkiej głębokości, był gładszy i bardziej… ludzki… niż Dean kiedykolwiek usłyszał z tych ust.  
\- …co… co się dzieje?...  
\- Spokojnie… tylko spokojnie…  
Niebieskie oczy otwarły się szerzej i mężczyzna podniósł się z drżeniem, dłonie mu się trzęsły.  
\- Och… nie…  
Sam przemówił z miejsca u boku Deana, gdzie najwyraźniej pojawił się znikąd, Dean był na to zbyt skupiony na Castielu; jego głos pobrzmiewał troską.  
\- Cas, w porządku z tobą?  
Twarz mężczyzny drgnęła i ściągnęła się ponownie.  
\- Uch… Cas… Castiel… nie jestem Castiel. To ja.  
\- Kim jest ja? – wyraz zmieszania na twarzy Sama byłby komiczny, ale Dean za bardzo się starał nie hiperwentylować.  
\- Jimmy. Mam na imię Jimmy.  
Nastąpiła pauza i Dean poczuł, że serce ścisnęło mu się w piersi, jakby zgniatała je jakaś niewidzialna dłoń.   
\- Gdzie, do licha, jest Castiel?! – odezwał się złamanym głosem.  
Te niebieskie oczy, w które Dean gapił się w nocy godzinami, patrząc, jak się zamykały po tym, gdy już doprowadził anioła do orgazmu, w które nurkował, kiedy Castiel rozmawiał z nim o swej rodzinie, o przeszłości, o tym co zrobił, widział i doświadczył… te oczy skupiały się na nim teraz, ale to już nie były oczy Castiela. Dean widział to.  
\- Castiel zniknął.

Sam stał w korytarzu, cicho rozmawiając z Bobbym. Wiedział, że jego brat był równie zszokowany odnośnie tego rozwoju wydarzeń, co on… okej, może Dean miał prawo świrować nieco bardziej. Opierał się o framugę między salonem a kuchnią i patrzył, jak Cas… Jimmy napychał się tłustym fastfoodem. Wyglądałoby to niemal komicznie, gdyby nie było takie kurewsko przerażające. Zapytali Jimmy`ego o to, co pamiętał, jak to się stało o kto mu to zrobił… kto zrobił to Casowi… ale Jimmy stwierdził, że niczego nie pamiętał, tylko Casa gadającego do niego od czasu do czasu. Wyraźnie niezbyt przejmował się aniołem, który nosił jego ciało przez prawie rok, i chciał tylko wrócić do żony i dzieci. Dean zmarszczył się, odwracając wzrok od mężczyzny przed sobą. Bolało go fizycznie patrzeć na niego i nie widzieć tych niebieskich oczu patrzących na niego z miłością i oddaniem, nawet uwielbieniem… Zaledwie tydzień temu spędzili razem noc, zasnęli trzymając się nawzajem za fiuty, całując się, szepcząc sobie ciche wyznania do ucha. A teraz ten mężczyzna zajął miejsce Castiela, a oni nie mieli pojęcia o miejscu pobytu anioła…  
Kiedy Jimmy wstał i minął Deana nawet na niego nie patrząc, łowca poczuł, że pierś mu się ścisnęła, i odwrócił się powoli, by na niego spojrzeć. Sam ustawił się przed mężczyzną, przeszkadzając mu wyjść z domu.  
\- Nie wierzę, że niczego nie pamiętasz, a jeśli ja ci nie wierzę, to demony też nie uwierzą! Masz pojęcie, jak tam jest niebezpiecznie? Chcesz ryzykować, że zabiją ci rodzinę?!  
\- To co, teraz jestem więźniem? Tkwiłem uwięziony we własnym ciele przez rok, czy ty masz pojęcie, jak to jest? Nie zamierzam się dłużej trzymać z dala od mojej rodziny!  
On i Sam kłócili się przez chwilę, zaś Dean przygryzał usta, gdy prawie zaczęli się kłócić na serio. Bobby stał obok nich i zerkał na Deana z czymś jakby zmartwienie i współczucie w oczach. A tego Dean nie mógł dłużej znieść.  
\- Dość – powiedział niezbyt głośno, ale i tak stanowczo – dość… Sam, daj mu odejść, nie możemy go zmusić, by został…  
Sam znieruchomiał, wyglądając przez kilka sekund na zmieszanego i niepewnego. Potem ustąpił na bok, warcząc coś jak „Twój wybór” i „nie mów, że cię nie ostrzegaliśmy”. A potem Jimmy zniknął za drzwiami, zniknął z życia Deana. Dean zostawił Sama i Bobby`ego czekających w korytarzu, wyszedł na zewnątrz i porozbijał okna zepsutego samochodu stojącego na drugim krańcu złomowiska.

Tej nocy Dean nie mógł spać, przewracał się w łóżku niemal do świtu, aż wreszcie poddał się swemu wyczerpaniu i przespał cały dzień, aby uciec przed swą rzeczywistością – Castiel zniknął. Sny nękające go w czasie tego dziennego wypoczynku były niewiarygodnie żywe. Każda powierzchnia, smak, temperatura i każdy trywialny szczegół były oddane tak doskonale, że wydawały się prawdziwsze od świata, kiedy akurat nie spał. Castiel tam był, leżał w jego ramionach, właśnie skończyli uprawiać seks i wszystko było doskonałe – a potem już nie było. Mężczyzna leżący w jego ramionach zniknął, a Cas jakimś cudem wisiał na krzyżu, przybity tam, jakby go ukrzyżowano, i wyszlochiwał coś – Dean obudził się natychmiast, a słowa nadal dźwięczały mu w głowie – „OCALIĆ JIMMY`EGO”  
Tym razem potrzebowali tylko 10 minut, by znaleźć się za drzwiami, a potem na autostradzie. Sam poszukiwał miejsca, w którym ostatnio żył Jimmy Novak, na podstawie tego, co mężczyzna powiedział im zeszłej nocy przy burgerach i piwie.

\- PRZESTAŃ! Proszę! Po prostu… nie rób im krzywdy, ja… powiem ci wszystko, co chcesz wiedzieć! – wzrok Jimmy`ego strzelał pomiędzy mężczyzną, który kiedyś był jego sąsiadem, a rodziną, pomiędzy parą całkowicie czarnych oczu oraz drugą, przerażoną i pełną łez; jedną parą ust zwiniętych w jadowitym grymasie a pozostałymi wygiętymi w podkówkę ze strachu. Jimmy miał oczy zaczerwienione, nabiegłe krwią, a ich niesamowity błękit przyćmiewało napięcie i niepokój.  
Wreszcie wrócił do domu. Po roku w roli anielskiej zabawki, rzucania po świecie i niebie, jakby to było nic, bez kontroli nad własnym ciałem, Jimmy wreszcie był w stanie wrócić do domu. Nie powitano go najcieplej, ale nie mógł specjalnie winić swej żony Amelii. Odszedł, by grać rolę nosiciela dla istoty niebiańskiej, i nie było go przez cały rok; nie dawał nawet znaku, że wszystko z nim było dobrze. Ostatnie, co powiedział swojej pięknej córki Claire, to było „Nie jestem twoim ojcem”, więc mocny uścisk, jakim go obdarowała, kiedy Amelia wpuściła go na obiad, naprawdę budził podziw. Jego rodzina była mała i złamana, ale tak niewiarygodnie pełna miłości, że oczy mu od tego załzawiły.  
Obiad został jednak przerwany, kiedy ich sąsiad Roger wpadł z wizytą, i szybko stało się oczywiste, że to już nie był tylko Roger.  
To był demon.  
Jimmy za późno sobie uświadomił, że Sam miał rację, że on i jego rodzina byli w niebezpieczeństwie teraz, gdy on stał się naczyniem anioła. Demon zachichotał znowu, przyciągając uwagę Jimmy`ego do spraw bieżących, z powrotem do ponurej sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł.  
\- Dobrze… wreszcie do czegoś dochodzimy… Opowiedz mi o Castielu… Powiedz mi wszystko.

Kiedy Dean podjechał Impalą pod dom, wyskoczył z niej, zanim Sam czy Bobby w ogóle zdołali się ruszyć, popędził podjazdem i kopnął w drzwi. Zastali obraz zniszczenia. Jimmy Novak tkwił pod ścianą, przyszpilony do niej przez jakiegoś mężczyznę, jego żona i dziecko przycupnęły w kącie, drżąc i cicho płacząc, pilnowane przez trzy inne demony. Twarz Jimmy`ego pokrywały rozcięcia i siniaki, niektóre z nich nadal krwawiły. Musieli go już jakiś czas torturować… Wtedy za nim pojawił się Sam, odepchnął go na bok i wbił nóż Ruby w pierś jednego z demonów. Chwilę później dołączył do niego Bobby, walcząc z kolejnym, i Dean wreszcie wrócił do rzeczywistości, rzucając się naprzód i łapiąc za ramię demona trzymającego Jimmy`ego, po czym szarpnął nim i sięgnął po butelkę z wodą święconą. Walka nie potrwała długo, dwa pozostałe demony zabrały się szybko, zostawiając zszokowaną rodzinę Novaków.  
Łowcy zabrali ich ze sobą i jechali godzinami, aż wreszcie Dean zatrzymał samochód i podjechał na parking. Gdy Sam organizował samochód, Dean słuchał, jak Jimmy rozmawiał z żoną. Słowa były ciche, ale tak pełne uczucia, że Deanowi łamało się serce… było mu naprawdę przykro z powodu tego mężczyzny… a jego rodzina z pewnością nie zasługiwała na taki los. Ale on pragnął tylko powrotu Castiela, zdrowego i bezpiecznego, który by go całował i obejmował, i obecał, że już nigdy nie odejdzie. Kiedy więc Jimmy pochylił się, by pocałować żonę, a potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze, Dean odwrócił wzrok i próbował łapać oddech.  
Godzinę później Amelia i Claire Novak były tylko małymi punkcikami we wstecznym lusterku, podczas gdy Dean wyjeżdżał z powrotem na autostradę, zaś Jimmy siedział przygarbiony na tylnim siedzeniu. Nie mieli pojęcia, że zaraz po ich odjeździe oczy Amelii zrobiły się czarne i że kobieta porwała Claire i zabrała ją do opuszczonego magazynu. Potrzebowali wiedzy Jimmy`ego Novaka i zamierzali ją dostać.


	3. Chapter 3

Jimmy wyglądał przez okno, a całe małżeńskie życie błyskało mu przed oczami. Miał się przez dłuższy czas nie widzieć z Amelią lub Claire… być może już nigdy. A wszystko przez Castiela, tego anielskiego bydlaka, który skradł mu nie tylko ciało, ale i całe życie. Miał przygnębioną twarz, twarz mężczyzny, który nie miał już powodu do życia, a dla Jimmy`ego bez Claire i Amelii życie nie miało już sensu.  
Sam zmartwiony marszczył brwi; spojrzał na Jimmy`ego, a potem Bobby`ego, który tylko wzruszył ramionami. Bobby jednak mniej martwił się o mężczyznę, który wyglądał przez okno, a bardziej o tego, który właśnie kierował samochodem, z twarzą absolutnie pozbawioną emocji, jeśli nie liczyć najsmutniejszego wyrazu oczu, jaki tam kiedykolwiek zagościł. Bobby jednak niczego nie powiedział, rozpoznając po uścisku Deana na kierownicy, że mężczyzna ledwo trzymał się do kupy, i nie trzeba było rozmawiać o tym, że stracili Castiela, stracili swego anioła. Jednak Dean stracił kochanka.  
W środku rozmowy między Samem i Bobbym odnośnie najlepszego sposobu działania od chwili bieżącej zadzwonił telefon. Telefon Jimmy`ego. Jimmy wymacał go i szybko wyjął z kieszeni, patrząc na identyfikator rozmówcy.   
\- To Amelia… - odezwał się zszarganym, napiętym głosem. Odebrał i zaczął mówić przyciszonym tonem. – Skarbie… co… - niebieskie oczy mężczyzny rozchyliły się szerzej, a twarz pobielała jeszcze bardziej. Jimmy upuścił telefon i z jego ust dobiegł lekki, pełen bólu krzyk. Dean zawrócił samochód, zatrzymał się i zagapił na Jimmy`ego ze zmartwioną twarzą.  
\- Co, Jimmy? Co się stało?  
Twarz Jimmy`ego drgnęła, a kiedy spojrzał na Deana, ból ustąpił na niej miejsca horrorowi.  
\- To… Oni je mają… mają Amelię i Claire…

Przez moment Dean tylko się gapił, niepewny tego, jak zareagować. Rodzina Jimmy`ego… jego żona i dziecko byli w niebezpieczeństwie. Życia niewinnych ludzi… a mimo to Dean mógł myśleć tylko o Casie, Casie, CASIE. Gdzie był, kto do tego wszystkiego doprowadził, jak można by go odzyskać? Nie chciał nawet myśleć o możliwości, że może… może Dean nie byłby w stanie go ocalić… odzyskać…  
Zawrócili samochód i wrócili całą drogę do Illinois, aż wreszcie 2,5 godziny później dojechali do parkingu przed magazynem. Powiedzieli Jimmy`emu, by poszedł sam, że oni znajdą sposób, by wkraść się do środka i przezwyciężyć demony. Dean był zdeterminowany. Nie zamierzał pozwolić tym ludziom umrzeć… nie zamierzał dopuścić, by ten mężczyzna dłużej cierpiał, przynajmniej tyle mógł zrobić w tej chwili i czuł się dzięki temu mniej… bezsilny…  
Minęło trochę czasu, jakieś 10 minut od chwili, gdy Jimmy wszedł do środka, zdaniem Deana było to dość czasu. Ale gdy tylko znaleźli się wewnątrz, zdał sobie sprawę, że może i demony były okrutne i proste, ale nie głupie. Sam i Bobby zostali schwytani z równą łatwością, co sam Dean, i wepchnięci do głównej sali. Na jej środku stała Amelia Novak z okrutnym uśmiechem na ustach, a jej oczy zrobiły się całkiem czarne.  
\- Myślałeś, że zdołasz nas oszukać, prawda? – powiedziała, wzdychając. – A teraz umrzesz.  
Potem się odwróciła, trzymając broń, i wszystko się rozmyło, gdy Dean zauważył zszokowaną twarz Jimmy`ego, ogłuszający strzał unoszący się w powietrzu i czerwoną krew wylewającą się z piersi mężczyzny.  
\- NIE – krzyknął jakiś głos i Dean uświadomił sobie, że to on tak krzyczał.

\- Mała sierotka Annie – parsknął demon w ciele Amelii i kiwnął głową w stronę Claire, która, wciąż nieprzytomna, siedziała przywiązana do krzesła, po czym wyszedł z magazynu. Jeden z demonów złapał wielką rurę i uśmiechając się do siebie podszedł do Claire. Zamachnął się i z nieludzką siłą, jaką teraz posiadało to ciało, opuścił rurę na głowę dziewczynki. Sam musiał odwrócić wzrok, ale i tak nie było nic do oglądania, jako że mała Claire zatrzymała rurę o cale od swojej głowy, unosząc dłoń i ściskając metal, jakby to było nic. Drugą ręką złapała demona za twarz i z metalicznym skrzekiem oraz w asyście oślepiająco białego światła demon zniknął, zaś martwe ciało padło na podłogę.  
Ze swego miejsca na podłodze Jimmy spojrzał w górę i gdy tylko spojrzał w oczy córki, uświadomił sobie, że to jednak wcale nie była ona.  
\- Nie… Castiel…  
Castiel kiwnął głową Claire i z szokującą prędkością podbiegł do drzwi, przez które wracała Amelia i inne demony, usłyszawszy śmiertelny lament towarzysza. Sam, Bobby i Castiel w ciele Claire pozbyli się wszystkich, zabijając sługusów i egzorcyzmując tego w ciele Amelii. Sam przytrzymał Amelię, zaś Castiel podszedł do Jimmy`ego i klęknął przy nim; małą dłonią należącą niegdyś do jego córki dotknął przesiąkniętego krwią miejsca na jego piersi.  
\- Oczywiście… dotrzymujemy naszych obietnic… masz naszą wdzięczność. Słuzyłeś nam dobrze, twoja praca dobiegła końca. Nadszedł czas, by wrócić do domu. Będziesz przez wieczność spoczywał na łąkach Pana. A teraz odpocznij, Jimmy.  
Twarz Jimmy`ego skrzywiła się strachem i niepokojem.  
\- Nie… Claire?  
Claire przechyliła głowę na bok, niebieskie jak niebo oczy mrugnęły raz, a kiedy się odezwała, stało się boleśnie oczywiste, że Castiel wciąż w pełni ją kontrolował.  
\- Ona jest teraz ze mną… Jest wybrana. To płynie w jej krwi, tak, jak płynęło w twojej.  
Jimmy wyciągnął rękę i słabo złapał Castiela za szczupły nadgarstek.  
\- Proszę!... Castiel, weź mnie, po prostu. Weź mnie, proszę.  
Castiel urwał i spojrzał Jimmy`emu w oczy, szukając w nich czegoś.  
\- Jimmy, chcę mieć pewność, że to rozumiesz… Nie umrzesz ani się nie zestarzejesz. Jeśli miniony rok był dla ciebie bolesny, to wyobraź sobie sto lub tysiąc podobnych.  
Mężczyzna, który jeszcze dwa dni temu był Castielem, pokręcił głową, a jego niebieskie oczy wypełniły się łzami. Kiedy się odezwał, głos mu się łamał, pokazując, że był gotów poddać się całkiem.  
\- To… to bez znaczenia. Weź mnie… Po prostu weź mnie.  
Blada blond dziewczynka kiwnęła głową i wstała, prostując ramiona identycznie, jak Castiel w ciele Jimmy`ego.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz… - błysk światła wypływający z ciała Claire oślepiał i Sam, Dean, Bobby oraz Amelia musieli odwrócić wzrok. Światło wypłynęło z niej, raz zawirowało w powietrzu, po czym ponownie zanurkowało w Jimmy`ego, wpływając w niego przez otwarte usta i szeroko otwarte, niewidzące oczy. W chwili, w której światło przygasło, Claire padła na kolana, dysząc ciężko, zaś Jimmy wstał powoli, całkowicie zdrowy, bez śladów krwi na ciele. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Deana i po wyrazie jego oczu było wyraźnie widać, że Jimmy zniknął ponownie – i że Castiel wrócił. – Witaj, Dean.

Dean nie mógł oddychać. Konieczność oglądania, obserwowania tej okrutnej zabawy była czymś więcej, niż mógł znieść. Naczynie jego anioła umierało, krew wylewała się z niego i spływała na posadzkę; był to obraz, którego Dean nie chciał oglądać i którego miał nigdy nie zapomnieć. Zamrugał, gdy ciało Jimmy`ego przeszło z bezwładu i wicia się do pozycji wyprostowanej i dumnej. A kiedy usłyszał ten szorstki głos mamroczący jego imię, zniknęło całe napięcie z jego ciała. Kolana mu się trzęsły, gdy uniósł głowę, w niedowierzaniu gapiąc się na drugiego mężczyznę. Wrócił. Cas wrócił. Był wdzięczny, że Sam jako pierwszy wystąpił naprzód i podszedł do anioła z pytającym, zmieszanym wzrokiem.  
\- Cas, co się stało? – zapytał cicho. – Gdzie byłeś?  
A Dean się tylko gapił w niezrozumieniu i zdziwieniu, czekając na odpowiedź Casa, ale jednocześnie obawiając się jej.

Castiel spojrzał na Sama i miękki wzrok, jakim spoglądał na Deana, zniknął.  
\- W niebie. Dowiedziałem się paru rzeczy, gdy tam byłem. Nie służę ludziom… a już z pewnością nie służę wam - mówiąc krążył wzrokiem od jednej twarzy do drugiej, wreszcie spojrzał na Deana i to miękkie spojrzenie zniknęło. Zniknął Cas Deana, zastąpiony tym samym stanowczym wzrokiem, jaki anioł miał, gdy się pierwszy raz spotkali, żadnych bzdur i pełen anielskiego gniewu tylko czekającego na uwolnienie. – Musimy zabrać tych ludzi do bezpiecznego miejsca, a potem wrócić do pracy. Trzeba ocalić jeszcze więcej pieczęci, a wy nie wykonywaliście swojej pracy.  
Castiel podniósł Claire w ramionach i bez słowa wyszedł z magazynu; Amelia podążała za nimi z pomocą Bobby`ego.

Dean był oszołomiony. Czuł na sobie wzrok Sama, a Bobby odwrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć, ale nie mógł zrobić nic poza gapieniem się na plecy Castiela. Mówił sobie, że to w porządku, że to dlatego, iż Cas nie chciał ryzykować, że Sam się dowie, że Amelia i Claire musiałyby oglądać, jak niebiańska istota opętująca ich męża i ojca wymienia z kimś pełne uczucia spojrzenia i dotyk. Ale wiedział, że chodziło o coś więcej… że Cas się zmienił… Podążyli za nim na zewnątrz, a kiedy Bobby i Sam wyruszyli skradzionym samochodem, by odwieźć Novaków, Dean i Cas zostali z tyłu. Anioł na niego nie patrzył, zamiast tego odwrócił się do niego plecami i zagapił w ciemną noc. Po niemal wieczności Dean wreszcie zebrał się na odwagę, by coś powiedzieć. Musiał. To go zabijało.  
\- Cas – powiedział cichym, chrapliwym głosem i zrobił krok w stronę anioła, ostrożnie kładąc mu jedną dłoń na ramieniu. – Cas, co się stało…?

Castiel odwrócił się twarzą do Deana, wciąż z twardą, nieporuszoną miną.  
\- Zostałem ponownie wezwany do nieba. Oni nie… aprobują… moich uczuć do ciebie. Mówią, że nie myślę o pracy, że uczucia zaćmiewają mi osąd. Nie wolno mi ich już mieć – wyciągnął rękę i strzepnął dłoń Deana ze swego barku, jakby to była uparta mucha. – Dean, mamy pracę do wykonania – Castiel odwrócił się i usiadł na siedzeniu pasażera w Impali, zamykając za sobą drzwi, zanim Dean w ogóle zdołał odpowiedzieć.

Jeszcze raz Dean poczuł się oszołomiony, na minutę odebrało mu mowę.  
Jego… uczucia… nie było mu wolno… praca do wykonania…  
Przełknął z wysiłkiem, spoglądając na siedzącego w samochodzie mężczyznę, patrzącego prosto przed siebie, sztywnego i nieporuszonego. Potrzebował kolejnej minuty, by się ruszyć, i nie powiedział ani słowa, kiedy zasiadł za kierownicą i odpalił silnik.  
Następne tygodnie, o ile dotyczyło to Deana i Castiela, minęły w całkowitej, absolutnej ciszy. Castiel ledwo patrzył łowcy w oczy, więc Dean nie był w stanie przejrzeć tej bariery obojętności, nie mógł dostrzec w oczach anioła bólu i strachu. A Dean cierpiał. Nie przejmował się już ukrywaniem tego, był jeszcze bardziej zgnuśniały i agresywny i wkurwiał brata, jak mógł. Unikał też bycia sam na sam z Bobbym, obawiając się tego, co starszy łowca mógłby powiedzieć lub przypuścić. To był koniec, proste. Castiel wybrał niebo i zapobieżenie apokalipsie ponad nich… ponad to… cokolwiek to było…  
Dwa i pół tygodnia później wrócili zakrwawieni, ale zwycięzcy na złomowisko, ocaliwszy kolejną pieczęć. Ale podczas gdy Sam i Bobby otwierali piwo w kuchni i stukali się butelkami, by uczcić to niewielkie, lecz ważne zwycięstwo, Dean ruszył do góry, zaszył się w swoim pokoju i zasunął rolety, po czym nakrył się kocem na głowę. Zostało jeszcze sześć pieczęci. Sześć szans, by zapobiec powstaniu Lucyfera. Sześć walk do czasu, aż Castiel go zostawi…

Te tygodnie mijały Castielowi boleśnie powoli. Spędzał czas z Samem i Bobbym na zbieraniu informacji, a potem walczył przy całej trójce, gdy tylko przychodziło do zapobieżenia złamaniu pieczęci. Kiedy tylko ich opuszczał, wracał do nieba, przynajmniej na chwilę. Jednak coś ciągnęło go z powrotem na ziemię, kazało mu stawać niewidzialnie w rogu pokoju Deana. W nocy siadywał przy łóżku łowcy i obserwował go, drżące palce unosiły się tuż nad twarzą Deana, tak blisko, że czasami mężczyzna garnął się do ich ciepła, a Cas musiał wtedy cofać dłoń. W takich chwilach anioł uciekał pospiesznie, zanim pierwszy udręczony szloch wyrwałby mu się z piersi i zdradziłby Deanowi jego obecność. W takich chwilach anioł stawał lub padał na kolana na złomowisku i po prostu płakał. Czemu to było uczciwe, iż zasady nakazywały zamieszkiwać ludzkie ciało, jeśli nie można było odczuwać ludzkich uczuć? Czemu nie wolno mu było wyrazić swej miłości do jedynego człowieka na ziemi, jaki się najbardziej liczył? Szczególnie, jeśli wiedział, że Dean umierał w środku i że Castiel nie mógł zrobić nic, by to zatrzymać.  
Poranek przyniósł ze sobą piękny wschód słońca, ale Castiel nie był w nastroju na cieszenie się dziełami swego Ojca, więc zmarszczył się, gdy światło trafiło go w oczy, podczas gdy on czekał w kuchni, aż Winchesterowie i Bobby się nie obudzą.  
Odnalazł kolejną pieczęć i musieli obronić ją szybko, więc musieli wyruszyć w drogę przed południem, Gdy Sam i Bobby zeszli na dół, Castiel po kolei im wyjaśnił, co musieli zrobić, by ocalić tę pieczęć, oraz konsekwencje niepowodzenia.  
\- Lilith potrzebuje jeszcze sześciu złamanych pieczęci, zanim da się otworzyć klatkę i uwolnić Lucyfera… nie możemy dopuścić, by zdobyła ich więcej.

Dean z nimi nie pojechał. Sam protestował, nawet potrząsał bratem za ramiona, przemawiał do niego uparcie, ale Dean tylko odwrócił głowę i odszedł. Bobby złapał Sama za ramię i po kilku minutach milczenia wyjechali. Bez Deana.  
Kiedy wrócili o zmierzchu następnego dnia, Dean zdążył już roztrzaskać okna w przynajmniej 20 samochodach na tyłach złomowiska, a odłamki szkła uszkodziły mu opaloną skórę. Bobby i Cas wnieśli nieruchome, zakrwawione ciało Sama do domu, położyli na kanapie i Dean w kilka sekund znalazł się przy nim.  
\- Nic mu nie będzie – warknął Bobby, ocierając pot z czoła. – Nic, czego nie można naprawić.  
Stracili kolejną pieczęć. A Dean nie mógł ponosić odpowiedzialności za utratę jeszcze jakiejś, nie mógł znieść widoku krzywdzonego brata, ponieważ on w cichości opłakiwał zerwanie ze swym anielskim kochankiem. Wciąż jednak walka nie wyglądała dobrze. Minęły trzy tygodnie i w tym czasie sługusi Lilith zdołali złamać jeszcze cztery pieczęcie… została jedna… ale Dean już stracił nadzieję…

Następnego ranka Dean obudził się w luksusowym hotelowym pokoju, na wspaniałym kremowo-złotym szezlongu. Cały pokój był utrzymany w kolorach bieli i złota, na ścianach widniały ornamenty ze złotych liści oraz obrazy kwiatów w ekstrawaganckich, starych złotych ramach. Nawet podłoga była piękna, zrobiona z marmuru, który przypominał kolorem dym; widać w nim było pasma bieli i szarości oraz srebra.  
Na eleganckim stole na środku stały cheeseburgery i napoje gazowane, i to ich zapach unoszący się w powietrzu prawdopodobnie obudził Deana. Z sufitu zwisały dwa wielkie kandelabry, rzucając na cały pokój ciepły, żółty blask; światło odbijało się od olbrzymiej stojącej w rogu harfy, a na mniejszych stolikach stały duże bukiety kwiatów.  
Przy szezlongu stał sztywno Castiel, złożywszy przed sobą ręce. Obok niego stał Zachariasz, siedząc luźno na ozdobnym krześle. Kiedy zauważyli, że Dean się obudził, Castiel kiwnął do niego głową.  
\- Witaj, Dean, już prawie czas.  
Zachariasz uśmiechnął się i opuścił dłonie spod brody, po czym rozwarł ramiona szeroko w powitalnym geście.  
\- Witaj, Dean. Zdrowo wyglądasz.

Dean, jeszcze przed chwilą senny i zmieszany, obudził się zrywem, zerwał na baczność i cofnął o krok, obronnym gestem unosząc ręce.  
\- Co to jest? – splunął, koncentrując się na Zachariaszu i unikając patrzenia na Castiela. – Gdzie jest Sam?  
Zachariasz tylko się uśmiechnął i powoli wstał, wyglądając niemal na znudzonego.  
\- Sam? Och, nie ma go tu… upewnia się, że nasz plan się powiedzie.  
Dean zamrugał. Sam? Plan aniołów? Zmusił się do sztucznego uśmiechu i zagapił na anioła.  
\- A ja zawsze myślałem, że to ja powinienem wszystko powstrzymać.  
Zachariasz pokręcił głową, chichocząc nieznacznie, podszedł do dużego stołu na środku pokoju, wziął jednego z przepysznie pachnących burgerów i ugryzł. Odwrócił się do Deana z pełnymi ustami i wyszczerzył niemal współczująco.  
\- Och, Dean, zagrasz jeszcze ważną rolę. Ale to Sam sprawi różnicę. Sam zabije Lilith…  
Dean wzruszył ramionami i uniósł brew, spoglądając na starszego mężczyznę i krzyżując ramiona.  
\- I co, Sammy zdobędzie całą sławę? Cóż, nieważne, jak długo powstrzymamy Lucyfera przed…  
\- Twój brat zabije Lilith… i złamie ostatnią pieczęć.  
Dean ucichł. Gapił się na mężczyznę szeroko otwartymi oczami, usiłując za nim nadążyć, usiłując wychwycić znaczenie słów anioła.  
\- Ale Lilith…  
\- Lilith jest ostatnią pieczęcią, Dean.  
Twarz Deana była pusta, ale myśli mu szalały. Czemu? Czemu, oto było najważniejsze pytanie, powtarzające się wciąż od nowa.  
\- Czemu? – zapytał wreszcie cichym, załamanym głosem, i nie patrzył już dłużej na Zachariasza, załzawionymi oczami spojrzał na Castiela, który wyglądał na winnego i zawstydzonego, nie zaś zwycięskiego i dumnego… - Czemu mielibyście chcieć apokalipsy?

Castiel milczał, z bladą twarzą gapiąc się w podłogę. To Zachariasz przemówił; wstał ze swego krzesła i podszedł do Deana, po czym poklepał go po ramieniu.  
\- Czemu?... Ponieważ będziesz naszym własnym czempionem, naszym własnym Russelem Crowe. Powstrzymasz Lucyfera. A kiedy już będzie po wszystkim… kiedy już wygrasz… twoja nagroda będzie… niewyobrażalna. Spokój, szczęście… dwie dziewice i siedemdziesiąt dziwek. Wierz mi – pewnego dnia spojrzymy wstecz na to wszystko i będziemy się śmiać.  
Dean zagapił się na Zachariasza z twarzą pełną przerażenia.  
\- Powiedz mi coś. Gdzie w tym wszystkim jest Bóg?  
Twarz Zachariasza w trakcie jego przemowy znieruchomiała, w głosie pojawiło mu się coś mrocznego i stanowczego wiedzą, że mówił absolutną prawdę.  
\- Bóg? Bóg opuścił budynek.  
Z tymi słowy Castiel i Zachariasz odeszli, a Dean na parę godzin został sam. Próbował dodzwonić się do Sama, ale jego telefon nie miał zasięgu. Wreszcie zadzwonił do Castiela, mając nadzieję, że jakoś dotrze do anioła. Castiel pojawił się, wyglądając na zmęczonego, z posępną twarzą.  
\- Tak, Dean?

Dean odwrócił się słysząc znajomy głos, twarz miał spiętą i zrozpaczoną. Postąpił kilka kroków w stronę anioła i zatrzymał się jakieś swa metry od niego.  
\- Cas, co ty wyprawiasz? – zapytał cicho, ale z mocą. – Naprawdę tego chcesz? Tej Apokalipsy? – zagapił się na anioła, mężczyznę, z którym tyle dzielił, jedyną osobę poza rodziną – a Bobby zaliczał się do rodziny – której powierzył swe życie, z którą dzielił emocje i uczucia. I coś tam było, teraz to widział. Castiel mógł próbować to ukryć, zachowywać się poważnie, ale wciąż zostało w nim trochę człowieczeństwa. – Słuchaj… rozumiem… boisz się… wszyscy się boimy, Cas! – Dean zrobił kolejny krok do przodu, wyciągnął rękę i łagodnie dotknął ramienia Castiela. – Ale to nie jest właściwa droga… nie mówiłeś mi, że Bóg kocha wszystkich? Nie mógłby pragnąć, by Lucyfer nas zniszczył, niby jak? - Castiel opuścił głowę, unikając spojrzenia Deana, ale Dean mu na to nie pozwolił, szukając jego wzroku, zanim przemówił ponownie. – Tam jest dobro i zło i ty o tym wiesz… proszę, Cas…

\- Mój Ojciec odszedł, Dean – Cas podniósł głowę i spojrzał Deanowi w oczy, jego własne niebieskie lśniły łzami. – Ja… pytałem, błagałem, modliłem się… ale mi nie odpowiedział. Rafał i Zachariasz… taki mają plan. Oni… chcą uwolnić Lucyfera, pozwolić mu włóczyć się po ziemi. Apokalipsa stanie się wielką… wielką czystką – Castiel nie zdołał nawet wypowiedzieć tych słów bez załamania się, w głosie rozbrzmiały mu emocje krążące mu w ciele, odzwierciedlając chaos w jego umyśle, pełen dziur i niepewności. – To jedyny sposób. Muszę być posłuszny – ponownie odwrócił wzrok, zaciskając szczękę i blokując jej drżenie.

Przy tych słowach Dean przygryzł sobie usta, czując w całym ciele ból i rozczarowanie. Mijały sekundy, a on tylko gapił się na anioła, zaniemówiwszy w obliczu tego ślepego posłuszeństwa. Cas był niemal tak poważny i wierny, jak przy pierwszym spotkaniu z Deanem, i choć to łamało łowcy serce, to przede wszystkim doprowadzało go do furii.  
\- Ty nawet nie wierzysz w to, co ci mówią! – wrzasnął, łapiąc Castiela za ramię i obracając go, zmuszając do spojrzenia na siebie. – Jesteś tylko ich niewolnikiem, ich psem! Pozwalasz im tak się traktować, zmuszać cię do robienia rzeczy, których nawet nie chcesz robić! I wciąż sobie powtarzasz, że „musisz być posłuszny”?? – Dean parsknął gorzkim śmiechem, odwzajemniając niepewny wzrok Castiela swoim, pełnym obrzydzenia. – Jesteś żałosny – puścił ramię Castiela, jeszcze przez kilka sekund patrząc mu w oczy. Potem odwrócił się, zostawiając anioła stojącego na środku pokoju. – Czemu się martwisz umieraniem? Ty już umarłeś… koniec z nami.  
Nastała chwila ciszy.  
\- Dean… - rozległo się cicho i nieśmiało.  
Ale Dean nie chciał tego słuchać. Nie mógł dłużej znieść słuchania tego głosu.  
\- KONIEC z nami.

Castiel pękł. Nie mógł tego dłużej znieść, tej ciszy, która wisiała między nimi niczym mur z cegieł, przestrzeni, która rosła i rosła, aż wreszcie między nimi rozciągał się wąwóz, całe miasto, cały świat – pomiędzy nim a jedyną na świecie osobą, blisko której chciał być. Deanem.  
Cas pękł, krzycząc z gniewu i frustracji.  
\- CO CHCESZ, ŻEBYM ZROBIŁ, DEAN?! – podbiegł do łowcy, złapał go i walnął o najbliższą ścianę, zaciskając zęby. – MÓJ OJCIEC odszedł! Lucyfera już tylko jedna pieczęć dzieli od powrotu na ten świat, i NIC nie mogę w tej sprawie zrobić… Nic nie mogę zrobić, Dean, nie rozumiesz tego?! – Cas czuł się bezsilny, ponieważ jego bracia i siostry planowali zniszczyć ten świat, zabić całe stworzenie ich Ojca, walczyć w tej jednej bitwie, która nigdy nie miała mieć miejsca. Mocniej złapał Deana za koszulę i znowu pchnął go na ścianę, a z oczu płynęły mu łzy. – Nie mogę… Nic nie mogę zrobić, by to powstrzymać… Zachariasz wykorzysta cię do powstrzymania Lucyfera, gdy tylko ten świat zostanie oczyszczony… Ty… ty jesteś naczyniem Michała. Zostaniesz oszczędzony – Cas puścił Deana i odwrócił wzrok, ponownie zgrzytając zębami i wiedząc, że nic, co by powiedział, dla Deana nie byłoby w porządku. Dla niego też nie. Głęboko w środku, poza zasadami, których musiał przestrzegać jako anioł, poza hierarchią, w której został stworzony, wiedział, że to było złe, tak, jak to powiedział łowca.

Nagły wybuch Castiela był szokiem, ale Dean wciąż czuł bardziej ulgę, niż przerażenie. Palce anioła wbiły mu się w ubranie, ściskając go, jednocześnie ciągnąc i odpychając. Były tak blisko, a mimo to Dean nie mógł wyciągnąć ręki i dotknąć go tak, jak tego tak bardzo pragnął.  
\- Mylisz się – powiedział zamiast tego, łapiąc Castiela za nadgarstki i przytrzymując je w miejscu. – Możesz próbować się okłamywać, Cas, ale nie okłamiesz MNIE – gdzieś poza tymi pełnymi strachu słowami, poza ślepą wiarą Dean uzmysłowił sobie, co właśnie Castiel mu powiedział. Że on byłby naczyniem Michała. Ale nic, nawet ujawnienie czegoś tak istotnego dla jego dalszych losów, nie mogło oderwać Deana od jego zadania, od tego, co musiał zrobić w tej właśnie chwili. – Istnieje wyjście, Cas… wydostań mnie stąd, powstrzymamy Sama, zanim będzie za późno… - w oczach miał teraz błaganie, w głosie również; puścił ręce Castiela i objął jego twarz. – Cas… proszę… - bardzo chciał go pocałować, bo gdzieś w głowie tkwiła mu głupia pewność, że to by wszystko poprawiło, zmieniło na lepsze.

Castiel zamknął oczy, a łzy spłynęły mu po policzkach, gdy szybko objął Deana w talii i ze złamanym szlochem przywarł ustami do ust łowcy. Cas tego nie chciał, chciał, by świat pozostał taki, jaki zawsze był, chaotyczny i niespójny, choć ludzie robili wszystko, by go zniszczyć. Ale wśród tego śmietnika i wojen, głodu i śmierci wciąż istniało cudowne światło, które Castiel dobrze poznał i cenił bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego, nawet miłość swego Ojca.  
A była to miłość człowieka. Castiel odczuwał głębiej, kochał silniej i żył intensywniej przez te kilka minionych miesięcy z Deanem Winchesterem, niż przez całą swoją egzystencję. Rozumiał teraz to, co umykało innym aniołom, czemu ludzie byli ulubionymi stworzeniami Ojca. Ich pasja we wszystkim czyniła ich życia niewiarygodnie ulotnymi, ale niczym świeca płonąca z obu końców płonęli najjaśniej ze wszystkich wspaniałych stworzeń, jakie Bóg kiedykolwiek stworzył.  
Castiel przywarł do Deana, ściskając go za koszulę, by się uziemić, bo miał wrażenie, że świat wokół niego się rozpadał, i faktycznie tak było. Za mniej niż godzinę Sam Winchester miał zabić Lilith, uwolnić Lucyfera z klatki i pogrążyć świat w największych ciemnościach, jakie kiedykolwiek widziano.  
Jednak całowanie Deana uwolniło go. Cas poczuł, że serce mu się rozrosło, grożąc eksplozją, i musiał się od Deana na chwilę odsunąć, by złapać oddech.  
\- …Chodźmy.

Pocałunek był krótki i mocny, rozpaczliwy nacisk ust na ustach Deana. Kiedy po kilku sekundach Castiel odsunął się, Dean wciąż był jakby zdyszany, zaskoczony tym nagłym gestem. Opuścił rękę na dłoń Castiela, wciąż ściskającą mu koszulę, trzymającą się niej.  
\- Tak… - powiedział z lekkim roztargnieniem, oblizując usta i czując na nich unikalny smak anioła - …powinniśmy…  
Pomimo własnych słów Dean pochylił się jednak i jeszcze raz pocałował Castiela, łagodnie i z tęsknotą. Minęło zbyt dużo czasu i Dean był pewien, że nie mógłby żyć dalej bez tego, przynajmniej przez jeszcze kilka sekund. Pocałunek też nie trwał długo, obaj się odsunęli, dysząc ciężko, a kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, Dean wreszcie to zobaczył… to był Cas. Nie Castiel, istota boska wymagająca posłuszeństwa, wiary i absolutnego podporządkowania, bez kiwnięcia palcem patrząca na rozpadający się świat. To był Cas, piękny aż do bólu, współczujący, łagodny i tak pełen miłości, że to Deana niemal przerażało. Łowca uśmiechnął się i lekko ścisnął ramię Castiela, po czym je puścił.  
\- Okej, chodźmy.

Nie trzeba było wiele, by z powrotem ściągnąć Zachariasza do pokoju, Dean musiał tylko wrzasnąć, że był gotów stać się „waszą świętą machiną wojenną, ty kupo gówna!” i bum, oto przybył, we własnej łysiejącej osobie.  
Castiel uderzył dłonią w sigil odpędzający anioły, zanim Zachariasz zdołał powiedzieć cokolwiek do któregoś z nich, i anioł zniknął w błysku oślepiającego białego światła oraz rycząc.  
\- Nie zniknął na długo, musimy się pospieszyć i znaleźć Sama.  
\- Cas, gdzie on jest?  
\- Nie wiem, ale znam kogoś, kto będzie wiedział.

Chuck krążył po kuchni, rozmawiając przez telefon z jakąś kobietą.   
\- Więc… ile?  
\- Jedna dziewczyna, jedna godzina, to tysiąc dolarów.  
\- Wezmę 20 dziewczyn na całą noc.  
\- Proszę pana… nie sądzę, by mógł pan sobie na to pozwolić.  
\- Cóż, czasami trzeba żyć, jakby nie było jutra, co?  
Chuck aż podskoczył, gdy pojawili się przed nim Dean i Castiel, i mrugając wrócił do przytomności na środku swej słabo oświetlonej kuchni.  
\- O chole… to jest… wy nie…  
\- Przepraszam, proszę pana?  
\- Ja… ja tam oddzwonię – Chuck odłożył słuchawkę i szeroko otwartymi oczami zagapił się na Deana i Castiela. – Was, chłopaki, miało tu nie być… nie możecie… Nie ma was w tej historii.  
Castiel złapał Chucka za koszulę i ledwo na niego spojrzał, gdy Chuck obronnym gestem uniósł dłonie.  
\- Są u Św, Marii! – przemówił prędko.  
Dean zmarszczył się i popatrzył na Casa i Chucka.  
\- Św. Maria? Co to jest, klasztor?  
\- Tak… ale nie możecie tam iść… to nie jest zapisane!  
Castiel posłał mu uśmieszek i wzruszył ramionami, puszczając koszulę mężczyzny.  
\- Tak… cóż… Zmieniamy pismo.  
Zaczął się wielki grzmot i narastał aż do ryku, towarzyszyło mu oślepiające białe światło, wlewające się oknami do domu, ziemia się zatrzęsła, a okna zadrżały w ramach. Chuck wyglądał na mniej zszokowanych od tamtych dwóch, już prędzej był wkurzony.  
\- O nie! Tylko znowu nie to!  
\- To archanioł! Idź, Dean, ja go powstrzymam! Powstrzymam ich wszystkich! Ty idź i zatrzymaj Sama! – Castiel łagodnie dotknął czoła Deana i łowca zniknął, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył mrugnąć, przeniesiony do odległego o setki mil klasztoru św. Marii.

Nie było czasu. Dean ledwo otwarł usta, mając „Cas, nie” na końcu języka. Potem twarz anioła rozmazała się, zmieniła w szarą ceglaną ścianę w ciemnym tunelu. Przez chwilę Dean był sparaliżowany, na twarzy widniały mu strach i zmartwienie. Potem pokręcił głową. Miał coś do zrobienia, i to szybko. Pobiegł korytarzem, całymi minutami zdążając niskim tunelem, aż dotarł do niewielkiej kaplicy, którą oświetlało tylko światło pełni księżyca z zewnątrz. Dean ujrzał swego brata, wyciągającego dłoń, oraz smukłą blondynkę leżącą przed nim na posadzce.  
\- Sam! Nie! – krzyknął trochę zdyszany, a młody mężczyzna odwrócił się nagle; na twarzy malowało mu się zaskoczenie.  
\- Dean, co…?  
\- Nie. Nie zabijaj jej, Sam. Lilith… Lilith jest ostatnią pieczęcią!  
W absolutnej ciszy minęło kilka sekund, kiedy bracia wymienili się długim, pełnym znaczenia spojrzeniem. Potem Sam opuścił dłoń, zdezorientowany, ale pełen przenikliwości.  
\- Co robimy, Dean?  
Ale Dean też jakby nie miał pojęcia… planował tylko powstrzymać Sama. Jednak Lilith, żywa i zdrowa i właśnie podnosząca się na nogi pozostawała faktem. Winchesterowie wycofali się powoli, próbując się jakoś wydostać z kaplicy. Potrzebowali pomocy. Potrzebowali Casa. Ale Cas miał kłopoty, do licha, archanioł prawdopodobnie go pokonał. Cas był silny, ale czy zdołałby powstrzymać zwierzchnika? Zmartwienie zaćmiło Deanowi umysł i mężczyzna przygryzł usta, dalej pchając Sammy`ego w tył, krocząc przed nim, podświadomie dalej odgrywając rolę starszego brata chroniącego młodszego…

W następnej sekundzie w kaplicy pojawił się Castiel. Zatoczył się i padł na kolana, krew lała mu się z rany na czole i wykasływał jej jeszcze więcej – rozpryskiwała się na zakurzonej podłodze i unosiła mgiełką w powietrzu.  
Lilith, śmiejąc się, wstała powoli i odsunęła sobie włosy z twarzy.   
\- A ja prawie was, chłopcy, oszukałam… głupi mały aniołku… właśnie do tego ci chłopcy służą… Mają sprowadzić na świat apokalipsę. Jeden ją zaczął… - spojrzała swymi białymi oczami na Deana i zaśmiała się szyderczo, podwijając usta w najbardziej przerażający sposób nawet w twarzy, która normalnie byłaby uważana za uderzająco piękną… Lilith zdołała ją zohydzić samym tylko wyrazem twarzy. - …a drugi ją zakończy… - rzuciła głową, zagapiła się na Sama i skinęła na niego. – Chodź, Sammy… zabawmy się…  
Śmiech płynący z jej gardła był okropny i mroczny, 8 głosów nakładało się na siebie, najmroczniejszy z nich, baryton, mroził do kości, najwyższy brzmiał jak śmiech dziecka, co dodatkowo czyniło całość bardziej przerażającą. Castiel z trudem podniósł się na nogi, jego szorstki głos brzmiał gorzej niż zwykle, prawdopodobnie dzięki wielkiemu odciskowi dłoni na szyi, jakby ktoś próbował go udusić.  
\- NIE… Lilith, nie pozwolę ci tego zrobić – głos miał stanowczy i mierzył demona stabilnym wzrokiem, ale Lilith tylko odrzuciła głowę w tył i zaśmiała się – śmiech brzmiał jak milion paznokci drapiących o tablicę i zardzewiałych łańcuchów trzaskających o siebie razem.  
\- TY?! Ty, zbuntowany mały anioł, miałbyś mnie powstrzymać?! – zaśmiała się znowu i w tej chwili Castiel zrobił dwa kroki do przodu, unosząc dłoń, by dotknąć jej czoła, jednak demonica go powstrzymała, łapiąc go za rękę. – Nie sądzę, Castielu… Ta mała sztuczka na mnie nie podziała…  
\- To może podziała to!  
Castiel nieoczekiwanie wybuchnął, światło, złote i niebieskie, płynęło z niego we wszystkich kierunkach, czemu towarzyszył szum powietrza niczym w przewodach elektrycznych lub poruszanych wiatrem dzwonków wietrznych. Lilith zaskrzeczała tak wysoko, że Sam i Dean musieli zakryć uszy, bo wibrowały im bębenki, zaś w mózgu odzywał się ból…  
A potem wszystko znieruchomiało. Ucichło. Uspokoiło się. Zamarło.  
Na środku pokoju stał Chuck, mający na sobie dżinsy, koszulkę i znoszoną brązową kurtkę z pomiętym, sterczącym wokół szyi kołnierzykiem. Spojrzał na Deana i Castiela i westchnął.  
\- Chłopcy… - powiedział i nagle wszystko stało się aż nazbyt oczywiste, sądząc po delikatnym, pełnym dumy wyrazie oczu, gdy mężczyzna spojrzał na Castiela, oraz po pełnym szacunku, zaintrygowanym spojrzeniu, gdy popatrzył na Deana.  
Chuck był Bogiem.  
Ojciec Castiela wrócił do domu.

Cisza napierała Deanowi na bębenki, sprawiając, że czuł się jak pod wodą, jakby się unosił i obserwował tę scenę z daleka.  
Chuck był Bogiem.  
Jasna cholera…  
Spojrzał na Sama, ale jego brat, podobnie jak Lilith, zamarł na miejscu z wyrazem absolutnego zaskoczenia na młodej twarzy. Przez chwilę Deana niemal kusiło, by się zaśmiać, ale to wszystko w żadnym razie nie było zabawne. Zwrócił swą uwagę na Chucka… Boga… i zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Co do licha, chłopie? To byłeś ty? Cały ten czas? – zrobił kilka kroków w stronę niższego mężczyzny i złapał go za poły kurtki, wciąż się na niego gapiąc. Usłyszał, jak Castiel sapnął, poczuł jego dłoń na swoim ramieniu, ale nie obchodziło go, co powinien był przypuszczalnie robić w obecności tego „Boga”. – Cóż, pozwól, że coś ci powiem: kiedy ty leżałeś sobie na kanapie, popijałeś i oglądałeś porno, nam regularnie skopywano tyłki!

Chuck lekko wzruszył ramionami i Dean poczuł ogarniający go spokój.  
\- Jestem tego świadom, Dean… w końcu pisałem ewangelię.  
Castiel pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie… nie rozumiem, Ojcze… dlaczego?  
\- Dlaczego?... Czemu pytasz o powód, Castielu?  
\- Muszę zrozumieć, czemu chciałeś to zrobić… wszyscy ci ludzie, wszystkie te istnienia… zmarnowane…  
Chuck odwrócił się od Deana i spojrzał na swego syna, jedno ze swych pięknych stworzeń, ze smutkiem malującym mu się na twarzy.  
\- Żadne życie nie poszło na marne. Wiesz o tym, Castielu, lepiej niż ktokolwiek. Ten dzień zbliżał się już od jakiegoś czasu… ale nie sądzę, by świat był gotów. Jeszcze nie. Za mało napięcia przed końcem - oczy niemal wyskoczyły Deanowi z czaszki, a Castielowi opadła szczęka. Chuck wzruszył ramionami i spróbował wyglądać niepewnie, ale nie do końca mu to wyszło. – Przepraszam… to pisarz przeze mnie przemawia… Castielu? – Cas wyprostował się, szeroko otwierając oczy. - …Miałeś zamiar zrobić coś, czego nie da się odwrócić… masz rację myśląc, że to wszystko powstrzyma… ale musisz znać tego koszt?  
\- …znam…  
\- I dla tego świata oddałbyś wszystko?  
\- …nie dla świata.  
\- Więc dla czego, Castielu? Dla czego poświęciłbyś swoją łaskę?  
\- …dla niego – Castiel odwrócił się do Deana, bez mrugnięcia patrząc na twarz mężczyzny, dla którego oddałby wszystko.  
\- Jeśli jesteś pewien.  
\- Jestem.  
Chuck nieznacznie przechylił głowę i położył Castielowi rękę na ramieniu. Dean dobrze znał ten gest – John robił mu to niemal codziennie, gdy on był jeszcze chłopcem. Gest ten mówił zwyczajnie „Jestem z ciebie dumny”.  
\- Zatem stało się.  
Kolejne mrugnięcie i wszystko zniknęło – Lilith, oślepiająco białe światło, obrażenia u całej trójki stojącej na środku nieoczekiwanie idealnie pustego pokoju. Nawet pęknięcia w podłodze i krew, którą przybywając wypluł Castiel, zniknęły. Spokój Castiela znikł i anioł padł na podłogę, jak gdyby zemdlał; ukląkł i oparł się dłońmi o posadzkę, w zgrozie szeroko otwierając oczy.

Wszystko działo się tak szybko. W jednej chwili Dean rzucał oczami to na Castiela, to na Boga, próbując zrozumieć, o czym rozmawiali, co Cas zamierzał zrobić. A potem było po wszystkim. Tak po prostu. Castiel padł na posadzkę, wzdychając lekko, i Dean w kilka sekund znalazł się przy nim. Sam zatoczył się w tył, oparł się o ścianę i rozejrzał po sali w szoku i absolutnym niezrozumieniu. Ale Dean widział tylko anioła. Klęknął obok niego i ostrożnie, łagodnie dotknął jego ramienia.  
\- Cas – powiedział cicho, lecz anioł nadal nie patrzył mu w oczy, zamiast tego gapiąc się w podłogę z tym zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy, który przerażał Deana bardziej, niż wszystko inne. – Cas, co się dzieje? - jednak wiedział to… był pewien, że zrozumiał, o czym rozmawiali anioł i jego ojciec. Ale to było za dużo, to było zbyt wielkie… zbyt szalone, by być prawdą. – Co on ci zrobił?

\- Jestem człowiekiem, Dean – Castiel powoli uniósł twarz i spojrzał łowcy w oczy. Nie było żadnej fizycznej różnicy, niczego, co powiedziałoby Deanowi, że anioł już aniołem nie był. – Najważniejsze, że powstrzymano Lilith i że Lucyfer wciąż siedzi w klatce… Teraz wszystko się skończyło – Castiel uśmiechnął się i chociaż raz w ciągu tego całego czasu, gdy Dean go znał, w jego oczach nie było ani śladu smutku czy przytłaczającego ciężaru gdzieś za błękitem. Był tylko łagodny, zachwycony uśmiech.

Ten uśmiech. Taki prosty gest, zaledwie drgnięcie kącików ust – ale dla Deana to było wszystko. Odwzajemnił go, szeroko i prawdziwie, błyskając zębami, i porwał anioła w ciasne objęcia. Pomimo swojego wyrazu twarzy Dean bez przerwy mamrotał to samo.  
\- Cas, jesteś taki głupi… czemu to zrobiłeś? Ty cholerny durniu… nie powinieneś był…  
Nie miał pojęcia, czy obejmował go przez minuty czy godziny. Wtedy Sam odchrząknął, szurnął nogami i uśmiechnął się trochę niezręcznie.  
\- Ummm… chłopaki… skoro Cas nie może, wiecie, zabrać nas stąd, to prawdopodobnie powinniśmy… um, wyjść… zanim ktoś nas tu znajdzie…  
Tak też zrobili. Dean musiał podtrzymywać Casa, jako że opuszczali klasztor na uginających się nogach. Gdy tylko znaleźli się na zewnątrz i odetchnęli zimnym nocnym powietrzem, Sam zadzwonił do Bobby`ego, by dać mu znać, gdzie byli, i że niedługo wrócą. Byli wyczerpani i kiedy Sam zasugerował, że usiądzie za kierownicą, Dean nawet nie próbował się kłócić. Pomógł Castielowi wspiąć się na tylne siedzenie samochodu Sama, po czym sam się na nie wślizgnął, ignorując uniesioną brew brata, i przyciągnął anioła bliżej, kładąc sobie głowę Casa na ramieniu. Nie potrwało długo i Cas przedrzemał, zostawiając obu Winchesterów w niezręcznej ciszy.  
\- Więc… - zapytał powoli Sam, oblizując się i gapiąc w tylne lusterko – jest człowiekiem, co?  
Dean potaknął, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Chyba będziemy musieli znaleźć innego ochroniarza… - odparł w nieudanej próbie zażartowania z tego wszystkiego.  
\- Dean, nie kłam… Wiem, że jest dla ciebie kimś więcej, niż tylko przydatnym strażnikiem…  
Cholera. Dean nie był w nastroju na taką rozmowę. Nie teraz. Nie, kiedy dopiero co uniknęli cholernej apokalipsy i spotkali Boga (cóż, przynajmniej Dean). Nie, kiedy Castiel spał, cicho oddychając mu w ramię.  
\- Jasne, Sammy… nieważne…  
Większość ich 12-godzinnej podróży do domu upłynęła w ciszy, a Dean uświadomił sobie, że Sam nie był wkurzony, tylko trochę rozczarowany. Dean zamierzał mu powiedzieć. Kiedyś.   
Bobby powitał ich na progu o zmierzchu następnego dnia, klepiąc ich po ramieniu i uśmiechając się z dumą. Złajawszy Sama za samotne ruszenie na wroga chciał wiedzieć o wszystkim – dokąd zabrano Deana, jak to było powstrzymać apokalipsę, więc Dean objął Castiela mocno w talii i zaniósł go na górę, pozwalając mu klapnąć na własne łóżko. Nie chciał go tam zostawiać, ale anioł… były anioł, i tak spał. A Dean i tak planował wkrótce wrócić. Godzinę później Bobby zaspokoił już swoją ciekawość i Dean wymówił się, nie troszcząc się o zaskoczone spojrzenia, jakie posłali mu starszy łowca i brat. Skacząc przez dwa schody naraz pognał na górę i zamknął za sobą drzwi sypialni.  
Castiel nie spał, kiedy Dean wszedł, i wyglądał na wyczerpanego, ale zadowolonego.  
\- Hej – powiedział Dean, opierając się o drzwi i spoglądając na niego trochę niepewnie – jak się czujesz?

Mężczyzna siedzący w łóżku Deana zmarszczył się nieznacznie, po czym spojrzał na niego.  
\- Jak człowiek… - Castiel przechylił głowę i skrzywił lekko usta, a ten koślawy uśmiech pokazywał, jak bardzo bawiła go ta koncepcja. Cas usiadł powoli i przeciągnął się, a na twarzy pojawiło mu się zaskoczenie, kiedy niemal mruczenie uleciało mu z ust.  
\- Nie miałem pojęcia, że ty… tak… silnie wszystko odczuwasz.  
Odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Deana, i zamrugał kilka razy, usiłując się przyzwyczaić do wszystkiego, co czuł. W swej anielskiej postaci w naczyniu, miał przytłumione zmysły. Wszystko było filtrowane przez ciało, które nie należało do niego. Teraz to ciało było w pełni jego, dzięki sprytnej zamianie jego Ojca, który podarował Castielowi całkiem nową postać, identyczną z poprzednią, zaś Jimmy`ego odesłał z powrotem do rodziny, gdzie było jego miejsce. Jedyną różnicą między oboma ciałami była blizna, którą Castiel sam sobie zadał, a której pozbawione zostało ciało Jimmy`ego. Stało się to tak szybko, że Castiel nawet o tym nie pomyślał, ale jakimś sposobem mógł stwierdzić, że to ciało należało do niego i że nigdy nie było własnością kogoś innego. Wydawało się nietknięte, a on je wyczuwał, wyczuwał też skotłowaną, nawarstwioną tkaninę pościeli, w której siedział, wyczuwał szorstkość, kiedy przeciągał dłońmi po swoich pokrytych spodniami nogach. Nawet zapachy były nowe, Dean nosił na sobie zapach skóry, płynu po goleniu i słabą nutę oleju silnikowego, która, jak Castiel był pewien, miała nigdy nie zniknąć.  
Uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął do Deana rękę, zadziwiając się ciężarem swego ramienia teraz, gdy już nie musiał nim ruszać w anielskiej postaci, z wnętrza tego ciała.  
Kiedy Dean podszedł bliżej i ujął jego dłoń, Cas szarpnął nią, pociągnął łowcę na siebie i obaj padli płasko na łóżko, spleceni razem. Castiel zaśmiał się radośnie, po czym znieruchomiał i spojrzał na Deana miękkim wzrokiem, pełnym uczuć.  
\- …Kocham cię, Dean.

Śmiech Castiela był czarujący, odurzający i Dean uśmiechnął się, pozwalając się pociągnąć w objęcia byłego anioła. Jego skóra była spocona i ciepła, ale łowcy to nie przeszkadzało, słowa padające z tych idiotycznie suchych ust oszołomiły go za bardzo, by się przejął. Usiadł Castielowi okrakiem na nogach, opadł między nie, pochylił się i pocałował Casa. Nigdy się nie przyzwyczai do tego przypływu radości, do tego natychmiastowego podniecenia, jakie czuł w całym ciele, gdy tylko stykały się ich usta. Nie powiedział ani słowa, kiedy sięgnął w dół, by rozpiąć eks-aniołowi spodnie, jednym szybkim ruchem zdjął je razem z szortami, i nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego podciągnął mu koszulę, by całować go po piersi i brzuchu. Nie zawahał się nawet sekundy, by osunąć się jeszcze niżej, ucałować czubek fiuta Castiela, a potem objąć go ustami i zacząć lekko ssać.

Castielowi zaczął rwać się oddech, gdy Dean całował go po piersi; mięśnie brzucha mu drgały, doznania były nowe i podniecające. Cas zaśmiał się bezgłośnie, zarumienił się i przygryzł sobie mocno dolną wargę, gdy Dean zbliżył się do jego fiuta. Kiedy usta łowcy zamknęły się wokół czubka, Casowi opadła szczęka, a głowa poleciała w tył, zaś z ust dobiegł mu iście pornograficzny dźwięk. Ciasna, ciepła wilgoć otaczająca mu główkę fiuta strzelała mu rozkoszą prosto w kręgosłup, sprawiając, że napinały mu się nogi.  
\- Och… D-Dean… uch… ach... – z jego ust padały szybkie sapania i jęki; Cas sięgnął do krótkich włosów Deana i łagodnie podrapał go po skórze. Kiedy Dean go lizał, Castiel lekko rzucał biodrami i musiał odwrócić wzrok, ponieważ same doznania to było zbyt wiele. Widzieć, jak Dean brał go do ust ot tak, było czymś bardzo gorącym i Castiel nagle zrozumiał, czemu ludzie to robili. To było absolutnie niesamowite.

Technicznie rzecz biorąc Dean nie musiał patrzeć na Castiela. W tej pozycji było to wyzwanie, do tego niezbyt wygodne – ale, do cholery, nie mógł przestać patrzeć w oczy anioła – i tym właśnie miał zawsze być dla Deana, aniołem, jego aniołem – i na jego twarz, na wyraz czystej rozkoszy na niej. Dźwięki, jakie wydawał, tylko poprawiały to doświadczenie, i Dean przeklinał siebie, że wcześniej tego nie zrobił, że pozwolił swojej słabszej stronie decydować, co robić, a od czego trzymać się z daleka. Wysunął język i przesunął nim w dół po fiucie Castiela, wyrywając kolejny niski jęk z tych grzesznych ust. Przyszło mu nagle do głowy, że Castiel pierwszy raz doświadczał tego we własnym ciele, i na myśl o tym poczuł dreszcze. Podnieciło go to jeszcze bardziej. Cas praktycznie wciąż był prawiczkiem, ale nawet po niezliczonych obciągankach teraz znowu był nietknięty. Dean znowu opuścił głowę i wziął Casa tak głęboko w siebie, jak mógł, delikatnie wodząc zębami po miękkiej skórze. Uniósł ręce i jedną zaczął miętosić na próbę jądra Castiela, drugą zaś przytrzymał mu biodro, aby tamten nie pchnął mu przypadkiem w usta.

Castiel zadrżał, zaciskając palce na krótkich włosach Deana, kiedy usta łowcy zsunęły się w dół po jego fiucie. Cas nie rozumiał, jak to w ogóle mógł być grzech, jak wszystko, co wydawało się takie dobre i właściwe, miało być. Znowu napiął nogi, kiedy Dean dotknął jego jaj, a ciało wyprężyło mu się w rozkoszy, jednak przytrzymała je w dole ręka łowcy. Co dziwne, Cas po tym stwardniał jeszcze bardziej, pod wpływem dłoni na biodrze brzuch mu się zacisnął, a z ust dobyło się syczenie.  
\- ACH… Dean, o… mój… proszę… - przygryzł sobie dolną wargę, a głowa opadła mu ponownie, kiedy więcej rozkoszy wlało się w jego naczynie… nie, jego ciało. Jego ciało. Wszystko wydawało się teraz ostre i nowe, rozkosz zwiększyła się wielokrotnie przez fakt, że już nie była filtrowana, Cas doświadczał wszystkiego z pierwszej ręki. Każde liźnięcie, skubnięcie i pomruk Deana pieściły mu zmysły, dłońmi ściskał mocno szorstki koc leżący na pościeli, a knykcie mu pobielały.

Dean cieszył się każdym dźwiękiem, każdym sapnięciem dochodzącym z ust Casa, pozwalał, by nakręcało go to jeszcze mocniej, ssał i przełykał z fiutem drugiego mężczyzny w ustach. Czuł, że tamten był blisko, ciało Castiela wiło się pod jego dotykiem, jądra w dłoni Deana napięły się. Kolejne przełknięcie, język okrążający czubek i Dean odsunął się, zadowolonym uśmiechem komentując rozczarowane stęknięcie Castiela.  
\- Już chcesz dojść? – szepnął, lekko niczym piórko wodząc ustami po wnętrzu ud anioła i sięgając wokół niego, by łagodnie musnąć palcem jego wejście. – Jeszcze tyle możemy zrobić, Cas… - odsunął się jednak i podpełzł w górę, by pochwycić usta Casa swoimi, i pocałował go z taką namiętnością i tęsknotą, że prawie odebrało mu dech.

Cas podskoczył, gdy Dean dotknął jego wejścia, a rumieniec, który za anielskich czasów był u niego rzadkością, z łatwością pojawił mu się na policzkach.   
\- Dean… - odwzajemnił pocałunek łowcy, obejmując go szaleńczo i mocno ściskając mięśnie pod koszulą. Castiel przerwał pocałunek dysząc, oczy miał szeroko otwarte i szkliste z pożądania. – Te ubrania… - szarpnął Deana za koszulę i skrzywił się – one przeszkadzają, Dean.  
Cas zrobił minę, którą dało się opisać jedynie jako zirytowane dąsanie się, po czym wygiął się, zrzucił Deana z siebie na łóżko i jednocześnie przetoczył się tak, że teraz to on był na górze. Zrzucił swój płaszcz, potem marynarkę. Nie spieszył się przy krawacie, powoli zsuwając go sobie z szyi, a potem zakładając go Deanowi i ciągnąc tak, że krawat zadziałał niczym podwieszka, podciągając łowcę w górę, podczas gdy Cas padł w dół, a ich usta zderzyły się raz jeszcze.

Dean niemal zachichotał słysząc słownictwo Castiela, tak niepewnego, takiego boskiego prawiczka, że aż bolało, ale potem wyraz twarzy eks-anioła się zmienił, gdy ten zaczął się rozbierać, jedna sztuka odzieży na raz. A kiedy dotarł do krawata, Dean mógłby przysiąc, że prawie stracił kontrolę nad sobą.  
Ten. Pierdolony. Krawat.  
Dean nigdy go szczególnie nie lubił, bo zawsze wisiał krzywo i jakby przeszkadzał – ale teraz? Poczuł żar bijący mu w lędźwie, gdy gładki materiał zsunął się z delikatnej szyi Castiela i zawinął wokół jego własnej. Dean sapnął żywiołowo pod wpływem pocałunku, jaki z tego wyniknął. Łowca objął Castiela za kark i pociągnął go w dół, bliżej, obejmując nogami nagie nogi anioła. Kiedy zaczął mu się kończyć tlen, musiał przerwać pocałunek i padł głową na poduszkę, próbując złapać oddech. Potem sięgnął wyżej, wziął dłonie Castiela w swoją dłoń i poprowadził do swego paska.  
\- Rozbierz mnie – powiedział spokojnym, poważnym głosem.  
Nie spuszczał z Castiela wzroku, błądząc dłońmi po swojej piersi, po czym złapał za krawędź koszulki, przeciągnął sobie przez głowę i rzucił gdzieś poza zasięg wzroku.

Cas przełknął i nieco szerzej otwarł oczy na widok półnagiego mężczyzny przed sobą. Dean prawdziwie był jednym z najdoskonalszych stworzeń jego Ojca. Rozpiął łowcy pasek nieco drżącymi dłońmi, a potem znieruchomiał, pochylając się nad Deanem. Jedną ręką podtrzymywał swój ciężar, a drugą rozpinał spodnie Deana; szczęk zamka był jedynym dźwiękiem w pokoju, dopóki usta Castiela nie przyssały się do lewego ramienia Deana.  
Wargami powoli wodził po znajdującej się tam bliźnie, odcisku dłoni, który wypalił tam tyle miesięcy temu. Całował bliznę delikatnie, liżąc i dotykając każdego czubka palców, po czym przesunął się do środka, gdzie ciało wciąż było nietknięte, opalone i ciepłe, nie zaś różowe i zbyt gładkie. Castiel possał ten środek, wciągając skórę do ust i wodząc po niej językiem po tym, gdy już ostrożnie musnął ją zębami, i jednocześnie wsunął dłoń w dżinsy Deana, na jego bokserki, delikatnie głaszcząc mu fiuta.  
Castiel spojrzał na Deana z lekkim rozbawieniem w oczach; objął fiuta Deana i lekko ścisnął. Im więcej czuł i doświadczał, tym silniejszy i śmielszy się stawał. Brał teraz wskazówki od Deana, każde pewne spojrzenie i pieszczota rozpalały w Casie płomień. 

Usta i język Casa na jego ramieniu niemal doprowadzały Deana do szału. Zawsze był szczególnie wrażliwy w tym miejscu, od chwili, gdy anioł wydostał go z piekła, ale to przewyższało wszystko. A potem dłoń Castiela spoczęła mu na fiucie i Dean na chwilę jakby zapomniał, jak się oddychało. Spojrzał aniołowi w oczy, a jego powieki trzepotały, gdy rozkosz zaczęła mu pełznąć w górę kręgosłupa, wypełniając go przyjemnym ciepłem i sprawiając, że całe ciało drżało mu z pragnienia. Musiał zamknąć oczy, bo wrażenia były zbyt silne. Minęło zbyt wiele czasu, od kiedy ostatnio to zrobili, byli tak blisko siebie, tylko się dotykając. I obaj wiedzieli, że ta noc była szczególna. Że to znaczyło więcej od szaleńczych obciąganek, ściszonych głosów, próby nieprzyciągania zbyt wielkiej uwagi tym, co robili. Dean trochę bezradnie wyciągnął rękę i złapał Castiela za ramię, po czym pociągnął go z powrotem w dół i pocałował czule. Potrzebował tego, potrzebował tego, potrzebował Casa… ruchy anioła stały się szybsze, pewniejsze i Dean czuł, że on na niego patrzył, obserwował go i analizował każdą jego minę; co dziwne, to go podniecało jeszcze bardziej, fiut już mu ciekł w dłoń Castiela. Resztą sił złapał Casa za nadgarstek i przerwał jego obciąganie, po czym uniósł sobie jego lekko wilgotną dłoń do ust i zlizał z niej krople wilgoci. Potem sięgnął przez anioła, jednym ramieniem objął go za szyję, a drugą pogładził go po kręgosłupie i wreszcie lekko złapał go za tyłek.  
\- Cas… - szepnął aniołowi w ucho, spragniony i zdesperowany. Potrzebował tego, i to bardzo. Wszystko w nim krzyczało, żądało, błagało…

Castiel zadrżał i odsunął się od Deana, stając na chwilę przy łóżku i przyglądając się wspaniałemu mężczyźnie na łóżku pod sobą. Potem pochylił się, zdjął Deanowi spodnie i bokserki, rzucił je na podłogę i wspiął się z powrotem na łóżko. Cas powoli położył się na Deanie, ocierając się o niego, aż wreszcie pasowali do siebie idealnie; biodra tarły o siebie, ale ich erekcje spoczywały dokładnie obok siebie. Cas zasyczał nieznacznie, kiedy poczuł, jak Dean się pod nim wiercił; ten ruch sprawił, że wszystko ścierało się razem i ślizgało w sam raz. Pochylił się i znowu pocałował Deana, powoli kołysząc biodrami; tarcie było cudowne.  
\- Dean… ja… ja potrzebuję więcej… - Cas nie wiedział tak naprawdę, o co prosił, wiedział tylko, że pragnął więcej niż to, potrzebował więcej, niż to. Jego świeżo ukształtowane ciało płonęło od środka, płomienie lizały mu kręgosłup i spływały do fiuta, drgającego i suwającego się po ciele Deana. – Proszę…

\- Wiem, skarbie – szepnął Dean, swoim ciepłym oddechem wodząc po skórze za uchem Castiela – ja też tego potrzebuję…  
Dean usiadł nieznacznie, przewrócił ich jeszcze raz i łagodnie pchnął Castiela na łóżko. Wsunął mu rękę między nogi, rozsuwając je cal po calu, pozwalając palcom gładzić fiuta i jaja anioła. Castiel zadrżał, całe jego ciało dygotało, gdy robił Deanowi miejsce. Mając pozwolenie anioła Dean opuścił się dolną częścią ciała niżej i uniósł sobie jeden ze swoich palców do ust, pokrył go śliną, po czym sięgnął w dół, łagodnie szturchnął nim wejście Casa i wreszcie wsunął do środka.  
Dźwięk, jaki wydał z siebie Castiel, w niczym nie przypominał tego, co wcześniej słyszał od niego Dean. Były to wymieszane ból, rozkosz, żądza i oddanie, i Deana to na chwilę przeraziło. Ale potem spojrzał Castielowi w oczy i jedyne, co w nich ujrzał, to zaufanie i miłość. Oblizał się i odczekał kilka sekund, po czym wsunął się głębiej, jednocześnie pochylając się, by pochwycić usta Casa swoimi i scałować lekki ból z jego twarzy.

Castiel nieznacznie wyprężył biodra, dysząc z bólu. Jednak Dean pocałował go i wkrótce anioł w zapamiętaniu odwzajemniał pocałunki, wyraźnie zapomniawszy o najściu ze strony palca łowcy. Ciało anioła rozluźniło się pod wpływem łagodnych pieszczot mężczyzny, a gdy Dean poruszał w nim palcem, Cas powoli otwierał się na to uczucie; nogi drżały mu nieznacznie.  
\- Dean… moje ciało… czuje się dziwnie… - złapał łowcę za ramiona, drapiąc je na tyle, by zostawić białe ślady, ale nie na tyle, by bolało. Spojrzał mu w oczy; światło księżyca wystarczyło, by się nawzajem widzieli, i rzucało na twarz Deana miękkie cienie. Casowi zaparło dech, przesunął jedną z dłoni z ramienia Deana na jego policzek, delikatnie gładząc go kciukiem. Twarz anioła znieruchomiała, gdy spojrzał na mężczyznę, dla którego oddał wszystko, swojego łowcę, swojego Deana. - …Piękny… - w jego głosie brzmiał szacunek, jakby Castiel właśnie doświadczał cudu na własne oczy. W piersi go ścisnęło i zamknął oczy, lekko rzucając biodrami, gdy Dean ponownie ruszył palcem, po czym krzyknął bezgłośnie, co zabrzmiało jak szybko wypuszczane powietrze.

Dean zarumienił się słysząc te ciche słowa pełne podziwu i uwielbienia, opuścił głowę i zaczął całować Castiela po szyi, zostawiając mu ciemnoczerwone ślady na gardle i tuż za uchem.  
Nie spieszył się przygotowując Casa; wiedział, że anioł czegoś takiego jeszcze nie robił – do licha, Dean sam nie miał w tym żadnego doświadczenia – a jeśli czegoś nie chciał, to by Castiel cierpiał w trakcie. Anioł robiący to tylko dlatego, że on go o to poprosił, tylko dlatego, by go zadowolić – to była myśl, z jaką nie mógł sobie poradzić… Więc działał powoli, pocierał wnętrze Castiela, dopóki ból nie ustąpił całkiem i dopóki z jego obrzmiałych od pocałunków ust nie dobiegały już tylko sapnięcia pełne rozkoszy i pragnienia czegoś więcej.  
Kiedy Cas złapał go za nadgarstek, przytrzymał w miejscu i spojrzał na niego z błaganiem w niebieskich oczach, Dean zrozumiał to nawet bez słów. Wycofał się powoli, drżąc z powodu wilgotnego dźwięku wyciągania palców i ani na chwilę nie odwracając wzroku od zadziwiającego piękna pod sobą. Sięgnął po swoje dżinsy, wyjął z nich gumkę i szybko na siebie nałożył. W nocnym stoliku znalazł tylko trochę balsamu, ale na razie musiało to wystarczyć. Ponieważ to było to. Po wszystkim, co razem przeszli, to była chwila, która nadawała temu wartość. Poszli dosłownie do piekła i z powrotem, ale nikt nigdy nie twierdził, że związki były łatwe. Że miłość była.  
Dean nie powiedział „tęskniłem za tobą”, ale było to widać w tym, jak dotknął anioła, jak rozsunął mu nogi i jak opadł między nie.  
Nie powiedział „kocham cię”, ale miał wrażenie, że gdy powoli wsuwał się do środka i pochylił, by pocałunkiem zagłuszyć jego delikatne jęki, Castiel i tak to wiedział.

Castielowi powoli opadła szczęka, gdy Dean wsunął się w niego, i anioł odetchnął drżąco.  
\- A… ach… Dean… - wygiął się w łuk, uniósł się nad łóżkiem na skutek rozkoszy krążącej mu w ciele. Cas sięgnął za głowę i złapał się pościeli, napinając ręce. Podwinął palce u stóp i zaczął lekko dyszeć, próbując się odprężyć, gdy Dean go otwierał, i poczuł biodra uderzające go w tył ud, gdy Dean wsunął się całkiem.  
Castiel oddychał ciężko; był to jedyny dźwięk w pokoju, gdy Dean usiłował trwać w nim nieruchomo. Powoli odprężał się wokół fiuta Deana, a ciało drżało mu nieznacznie. Mięśnie brzucha kurczyły mu się, gdy powoli uniósł biodra w górę, do łowcy, wciągając go w siebie jeszcze trochę. Puścił pościel, zsunął dłonie do miejsca, w którym Dean opierał się na łóżku, złapał go tuż poniżej łokci i zagapił się na łowcę oczami szeroko otwartymi w zachwycie.

Gdy tylko całkiem znalazł się w Casie, Dean znieruchomiał, patrząc w dół na wijącego mężczyznę, obserwując mu twarz w obawie przed zrobieniem mu krzywdy. Ale widział tylko zaskoczenie, potem ból, potem oczekiwanie i żądzę. Był to piękny widok, Castiel wił się pod nim, próbując się przyzwyczaić do tego nowego uczucia, wrażenia bycia wypełnionym aż po brzegi. Potem złapał Deana za ramiona, zostawiając na nich gęsią skórkę, a Dean spojrzał na niego z napiętą twarzą i ściśniętymi ustami.  
\- Cas…- wydyszał, ale zabrzmiało to bardziej jak jęk.   
Trwali tak przez jakąś minutę, zanim Dean wreszcie odważył się ruszyć. Wysunął się nieznacznie, sycząc pod wpływem mocnego tarcia, i przygryzł sobie usta, by powstrzymać głośny jęk, kiedy powoli, ale stanowczo wsunął się z powrotem. I jeśli myślał, że w trakcie gry wstępnej Castiel wydawał z siebie pornograficzne dźwięki, to teraz zyskał dowód na to, że były anioł był zdolny zrobić dużo więcej. Wydawało się, że zapomniał całkowicie o wszystkich innych ludziach na świecie, w szczególności zaś pod tym dachem, i po prostu dał się ponieść, jęcząc po każdym pchnięciu Deana w jego ciele.

Castiel mocno złapał Deana za ręce; całe ciało mu się trzęsło, gdy drugi mężczyzna pchał w niego wciąż od nowa. Każde pchnięcie wciskało go w łóżko, a ciało rzucało mu się z rozkoszy.  
\- Ach!... D…dobrze… j-jak dobrze… - odrzucił głowę na łóżko, sapiąc po każdym wysunięciu się Deana. Czuł, jak łowca trafiał w ten punkt w jego ciele, w coś, co kazało mu się prężyć po więcej, głębiej, mocniej. – Ach!... proszę… Dean… m-mocniej! – Cas opuścił rękę z powrotem na własne ciało i przesunął nią po brzuchu, wreszcie złapał swego fiuta i zaczął powoli obciągać w rytm gorliwych pchnięć Deana.

Dean nie umiał się zdecydować, co podniecało go bardziej – Castiel błagający o to, by rżnąć go mocniej, czy też anioł obciągający sobie tuż na jego oczach. Oblizał się i nieznacznie zmienił kąt, trochę bardziej unosząc Casowi tyłek i kładąc sobie jedną z jego długich nóg na ramieniu, po czym pchnął ponownie – tak, jak Castiel zażądał – mocno i szybko. Ustanowił nowy rytm, pchając, wysuwając się niemal całkiem i pchając z powrotem, i szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że Cas lubił to dokładnie w taki sposób. Dean zachichotał lekko na myśl o aniele cieszącym się tym szorstkim, pierwotnym seksem, i pchnął jeszcze raz, trafiając w ten szczególny punkt, od czego Castiel krzyczał, dyszał i rzucał się pod nim wciąż od nowa. Stracił poczucie czasu, zagubiwszy się w ich rytmie, w tym, że wreszcie byli jednością, po całym tym czasie. Dean czuł, że był blisko, i nie miał pewności, czy zdołałby wytrzymać dużo więcej… Pochylił się, by pocałować Casa, trąc brzuchem o jego ciało, i podniósł jedną z dłoni, by zastąpić dłoń anioła na jego fiucie, po czym zaczął obciągać jednocześnie ze swoimi ruchami.

W chwili, w której Dean dotknął jego fiuta, Cas wiedział, że przepadł, ale nie miał nawet czasu, by ostrzec Deana, bo doznania były za silne. Castiel zesztywniał, a oddech zamarł mu na chwilę – a potem doszedł, zaciskając się wokół łowcy z całych sił. Objął go ramionami, otoczył udami, podwinął palce u stóp – Cas trzymał się Deana całym sobą, przeżywając najsilniejszy orgazm w życiu.  
\- De… och… KURWA… - wyprężył się nad łóżkiem, a uda mu drżały, gdy wpychał Deana jeszcze głębiej w siebie, wbijał paznokcie w jego plecy, usiłując się czegoś złapać i mając wrażenie, że stał na krawędzi świata. Cas łapczywie chwytał powietrze, a jego ciało zacisnęło się wokół Deana niczym imadło, tak mocno, że łowca ledwo mógł się w nim poruszać, a jedwabisty żar nie puścił nawet wtedy, gdy Castiel wrócił na ziemię. – Och!... Ochhh… mmm…

Dean znieruchomiał w chwili, w której poczuł, jak Castiel się napiął, i spojrzał na niego, patrzył, jak on się pod nim rozpadał i był to chyba najpiękniejszy widok w jego życiu. Kiedy pierwszy raz spotkał Castiela, nigdy by nie pomyślał, że anioł mógłby wydawać takie dźwięki, choć na sekundę stracić kontakt z rzeczywistością czy poczucie logiki. Pomyślał, że wolał takiego Castiela, rozluźnionego, beztroskiego na wszystko poza Deanem, Deanem, Deanem i seksem, seksem, seksem. Łowca potrzebował jeszcze tylko kilku pchnięć, wciąż wpatrzony w wykończonego anioła i czujący jego wzrok na sobie, i sam doszedł, pogrążony głęboko w Castielu. Spuścił głowę na jego ramię, wciąż od nowa jęcząc jego imię. Fale rozbijały się nad nim, sprawiając, że przez nieokreśloną ilość czasu miał pustkę w głowie. Kiedy znowu otwarł oczy, Castiel uśmiechał się do niego, obejmował go za szyję i czule gładził mu włosy. Dean odwzajemnił uśmiech, zlizując pot ze swoich ust, po czym powoli usiadł, ostrożnie wysuwając się z anioła i wywołując kolejny jęk, gdy otarł się o wciąż wrażliwą skórę. Opadł na łóżko obok anioła, otoczył mu barki ramieniem i przyciągnął go bliżej, szturchając go nosem w gardło i delikatnie całując w miejsce, w którym biło tętno.  
\- Jezu Chryste… - powiedział nieco zdyszany Dean, bo szczerze… nie było słów zdolnych opisać, jakie to było niewiarygodnie dobre…

Castiel uśmiechnął się lekko i objął Deana w talii, wtulając mu głowę pod brodę tak, że mógł się oprzeć o jego pierś i słuchać stałego bicia serca. Przyjemne to było, to odprężenie po wszystkim, jak siedzenie na słońcu i rozgrzewanie się w zimne, zimowe popołudnie. Uczucie to rozgrzewało Casa w środku i na zewnątrz, i chciał na zawsze trwać w tej chwili, delektując się każdą nową informacją, jaką karmiło go jego ciało. Delikatnie gładził Deana po plecach, czując, jak opuszki haczyły mu lekko o suchą skórę, a potem ślizgały się po spoconych fragmentach. Zachichotał miękko i zamknął oczy, mrucząc z zadowoleniem Deanowi w szyję.  
\- Kocham cię…  
Cas powiedział to znowu, ponieważ nie mógł tego nie powiedzieć teraz, gdy już miał pozwolenie – zarówno od Deana, jak i od swego Ojca. Było dla niego oczywiste, że właśnie tam miał zostać, że ramiona Deana były miejscem przeznaczonym mu od chwili jego stworzenia. Wszystko prowadziło do tej właśnie chwili, a czy Dean wierzył w przeznaczenie, czy też nie, Cas z pewnością nie zamierzał tego odpuścić. W końcu jego Ojciec w wolnym czasie pisywał fikcję, więc jakie były szanse, że w ten sam sposób nie postąpił z całym stworzeniem? Cas czuł, że zasłużyli na idealny happy end, i jeśli o niego chodziło, to było tak szczęśliwe zakończenie, jakie tylko mogło być. Ziewnął przy piersi Deana i zamruczał coś, niezdolny otworzyć oczu teraz, gdy już je otwarł.

Ta cicha deklaracja miłości nie zaskoczyła Deana, ale wciąż był zdumiony tym, z jaką łatwością te słowa padały z ust anioła. Dean chciał powiedzieć to samo, chciał go tak bardzo o tym zapewnić – i zamierzał… po prostu teraz nie mógł tego zrobić… jeszcze nie… bo to zazwyczaj nie było w jego stylu… pozwalać sobie czuć, mieć coś dla siebie, wpuścić do serca kogoś spoza rodziny…  
I Dean Winchester się nie przytulał. Nigdy tego nie robił i przysiągł, że nigdy w życiu by tego nie zrobił. Ale teraz? Było cholernie ciężko – prawie niemożliwe – odmówić mężczyźnie, który oddał za niego niebo, jednego nędznego uścisku po rundce odlotowego i w żadnym razie niewinnego seksu… i co z tego, jeśli uścisk zamienił się w godzinną sesję przytulanek… I co z tego, jeśli następnego ranka obudzili się w swoich ramionach przy wtórze dziewczęcych wrzasków Sama „O BOŻE, OCH… KOLEŚ! DEAN, CO JEST, KURWA?! oraz warkotliwego „Nic” tuż spoza niego.  
Dean Winchester się nie przytulał.  
Dopóki nie spotkał Castiela.


End file.
